Two Worlds
by Out-the-Open-Window
Summary: Josephine McKenna. She's a new lieutenant in the 1940's asked to join forces with Captain Rogers, once they found out she was given the serum too. She survived while her commanding officer went down, what does she do without the only man she's met that gave her a voice? And what does she do when he suddenly appears?
1. Chapter 1: 1943

"McKenna," There was a pause as he looked up at me from his clipboard, "Josephine." I looked up at him, now smirking as he saw that I was a real looker, "Colonel Phillips will see you now, miss." I nodded, and rose up from the wooden chair I was sitting in. I sighed; it was only a matter of time until they found me. Erskine had kept notes about me as well, not just 'Captain America'. At least he got a job out of it; I was still waiting tables at a little diner five blocks from the center of Queens. Not to mention the pinup I did for the men overseas, I can only hope that William hadn't seen it.

After straightening my scarlet puffed skirt, I followed the uniformed private, hoping that I could keep up with him. I thought about a little small talk with him as we passed many of the uniformed women sitting at their desks taking calls, but what was there to talk about. "You must be something special; Phillips flew out the front lines of Germany to meet with you." He turned to smile at me, as he opened the door for me. "And I can see why you would be so important."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, I don't let privates flirt with me, not if they don't buy me a drink first." I walked past him holding the door open for me, "But I appreciate the flattery." I smiled and closed the door; I heard a few giggles, probably from the women on the phones as the private walked away in distress.

"Miss McKenna." I turned to see an older man, presumably Colonel Phillips, held a hand out to me. He had white thinning hair and plenty of wrinkles around his worn and stern eyes. This man must have seen a lifetime of hardships, and must have served during the last war, because of his ranking.

"Colonel, it's a pleasure to speak with you in person." I shook his hand and smiled as he offered me a seat. "I'm assuming I'm here because you found my file in Dr. Erskine's notes." He nodded as I took the chair and rested my gloves on my skirt, "You have no idea what to do with me, do you sir?" I pulled loose jet black hair behind my ear and looked at him.

"I didn't until just recently." He tossed me a newspaper, "You've heard of the Captain, I assume?" I picked it up and looked at the circled article.

"Yes, sir, I did." I looked at the article, quickly reading it, "He liberated troops?!" I swear the Colonel was going to fall out of his seat from my reaction. I quickly composed myself before speaking again. "I thought he was busy doing a USO tour for the soldiers." I tossed the paper down on the desk, "And what's this got to do with me anyways, sir?"

"One of the troops he liberated was your brother, Miss McKenna." That calmed me down quite quickly. "He's injured, but still alive." He leaned forward in his chair and looked right at me, "I don't have many women with high ranks working under my jurisdiction, much less Rodgers'," That was his name, "but I feel, since you have been injected with the serum, that we can have you fight alongside him. We need every able-bodied man, or exceptional woman. You reach and pass both descriptions." He rose from his chair, "What do you say, McKenna?"

I swallowed and nodded, "Sir, I would do anything for my country, even if it means risking my life." Phillips smiled down at me and I stood, "I'm assuming that I'm going to need clothes to bring, call my mother and-"

"It's all been taken care of." Phillips assured me as he walked forward and held his hand out to me again, "Welcome to the United States Army, First Lieutenant McKenna."

* * *

Closing my book of Sigmund Freud, I watched the sea and clouds pass through the window as we neared London. After my papers had been done, Phillips made sure that his next in commander, Agent Carter, had all my information and had agreed that I was the best to support the SSR in their mission against HYDRA, which I was debriefed about on the plane. I was to be fitted for my uniform and 'costume' when I landed in London and was to meet Agent Carter so I could be introduced to the famous Captain Rodgers.

I was nervous, no doubt in my mind about it. I was meeting the only other survivor of Dr. Erskine's super soldier formula. I had told Colonel Phillips my story of why I was chosen for his private study and a majority of my background.

Like it was yesterday, I was in Flushing Meadows for the exhibition, my mother had insisted that I had to go and maybe land that 'gorgeous Howard Stark' while I was there. Instantly, I found myself in the recruitment offices there, looking at the displays. That playboy inventor would have to wait for me to appear.

"Have a sweetheart overseas?" A man with a distinct German accent spoke and I turned to see a man with a lab coat standing next to me. He had thick white hair and wire-rimmed glasses, he looked like one of my customers, but I was so unsure. "It's nice to see you here, Josephine." So it _was_ him.

"Abraham." I smiled as I leaned forward to give him a little hug. "It's so nice to see you. I miss you back at the 'Clocker'." He was a constant customer I served as I worked at the restaurant, and was so kind to me, that we became friendly.

He smiled at me, "I'm sure you do my dear." He patted my hand as we both looked back at the display. "Thinking about your brother?" I nodded as I pulled a letter out of my purse and handed it to Dr. Erskine.

"I just received it today. I keep reading it over and over again." I smiled at Abraham, "You know what I think about us being so far apart." I had told him so many times that I wished I could aide my brother, with more than letters, sending pictures for other soldiers, and little gifts. I had wanted to be a nurse in France or England before the bombing and invasion took place.

"Well, then it's very good that we meet again, at such a perfect time too. Can you follow me, Josephine?" I nodded as he escorted me to, I assumed was his office.

"The government has agreed to fund my project," He had mentioned quite often at the diner, I had even seen some of his work as he sipped his coffee and occasionally ordered food as he sat there all day. "But one man with the ray doesn't… satisfy my curiosity." I looked at him confused. "I was wondering the effects of the serum on a woman without the ray." He looked at me, the closed door behind me as I remained standing.

I smiled, "The mind of a scientist never sleeps, Doctor." I fiddled with my gloved finger as I looked down, "And I understand what you are asking of me."

"Well, what do you say?" He asked as he stepped closer. I looked up through his glasses to his earnest brown eyes. "Care to be the first one to be injected?"

"As scary as you made it seem, yes." I smiled, "I'm ready for Project: Rebirth, Doctor."

He had then proceeded to give me a hug and told me where to meet him and how to get in. As promised, it was only him and one other person.

Howard Stark _had _appeared to me, if I could have told my mother from Nebraska that I met Howard Stark and sweet-talked to me, she would have been doing flips, though the relationship would have lasted at most one week. I was given a pair of cotton pants and a ribbed tank top, which was not uncomfortable. I assured them so much that I took it with me afterwards. There were two shots given to me, so I would not have as much visible muscle expansion as my counterpart, who was nameless in our discussion that night.

They had told me the fact that I had survived that night with only a little fever and night terrors was nothing short of a miracle. That's what they told me, but I could feel the serum coil and burn through my arteries and veins as it became part of my blood stream. The first shot was relatively deep, the deep muscle tissue, and the second came with those big scary needles you have nightmares about as a kid waiting in the doctor's office, and that went even deeper, into my spine, where it would go to my brain and improve my memory.

Erskine had explained to me as we sat- well, as he sat and I lay suspended between two bedframes with an opening for my face, like for burn patients who got burned on their backs- that the other test subject was going through a very different procedure than the one I endured. "But Josephine, he is such a good man. Maybe after all this is over, the war and this project, I will introduce you to him." I smiled at him and nodded, excited to meet my counterpart.

"Sounds like a party, Doc." Howard came in and sat next to him. "Rosie can just sit with me at an USO tour and the women with Phillips can swoon over your golden boy." Howard only called me by my middle name because he thought that Josephine was too long and didn't care that I went by 'Josie' as well. "I want a name that I can call you, and only I can." He had told me and I had rolled my eyes; plenty of soldiers got cocky after their assignment, but Stark took the cake.

Erskine proceeded to explain to me what was going to happen to the future super soldier during his experiment. And I gobbled up every bit of it. "Why don't you come and see?" He asked me after I expressed my amazement and curiosity. "Howard and I can have you come in as a nurse."

"I would adore that, Abraham." I smiled as I finally sat up. My smile as I stood up and realized that my feet didn't have that constant ache they have had since I started my waitressing job. "I know I don't look different, but I sure feel it." With that I proceeded to do two flips into the air and land on my feet with nothing more than perfect landing. I giggled, "And I like it." I turned to see the men shake hands and I embraced Dr. Erskine, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, I owe you so much now." Howard only took a kiss on the cheek, well just a kiss actually, which I gave thankfully.

Two days later, Abraham was back at the diner with all I would need, seeing as I was going in with him and administering the penicillin to our 'patient' the next day. It was taken at the same place where I had undergone the experiment, but in another space that was at least three times its sizes.

When I first saw him enter with a dark-haired woman who looked very much like me, I tried not to look distracted from my task of checking the machinery and seeing that the serum was ready to be placed in the machine. Sure, he looked like he had never eaten in his life and was only twelve years old, but his eyes showed such determination and hope, and he looked good in that private's uniform.

Erskine dismissed the woman he had followed and beckoned me forward; I gave him a quick warm smile as the skinny one unbuttoned his shirt and undid his tie. He handed me his hat and clothes and I smiled at him as I placed them over the railing and went to grab the penicillin. He had mistaken my administration of the medicine for the serum, and I gave Dr. Erskine a small sad smile as I walked away and stood next to Howard. "So, what do you think of him? The little guy?" He whispered as the procedure began. We slipped on our goggles.

"Driven. Erskine sure knows how to pick them." I responded as the serum was given to him, "Guess it's your time to shine now, isn't it?"

"I have to wait for doctor's orders." Seeing Howard this focused on something that didn't wear a skirt was astounding. I started to admire him there. I looked up to the viewing booth. "Don't worry; they won't look at you yet." I gave him a playful shove before Erskine called for him to begin. I walked away and watched the vita-ray take action, luckily I had my goggles in place, or I would have been blinded by the light of it.

Then there was the screaming in agony and pain from the poor man, I was thanking God that I never had yelled in as much pain as he was in. I was lucky, Erskine had told me, and when he looked at me after the little one in the pod told him to continue, I knew it too. His determination definitely showed.

Once it was finished I knew that my eyes were bugging out of my skull as I watched Abraham and Howard help him out. I'm sure he only felt taller, but he looked like an Adonis. It was hard for me to believe that he was the same person that entered only fifteen minutes ago or so. I grabbed a bigger cotton shirt for him and handed it to him with the same smile on my face as I had before. He gave me a small one as he took the shirt and thanked me for it.

The broken glass flew everywhere as we watched the man who shot Erskine run away, the Adonis talked a few brief words to Abraham before his time came and he was taken. Going after him I grabbed my handkerchief out of my waist pocket to hold back the tears for a bit as Howard came by and patted my hand.

"He'll be glad that you both survived this. He was so keen on gettin' you two together." I managed to let out a choked laugh before pulling myself together. "I suggest you get out of here while the madness is still going on."

I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Keep in touch, Stark." With that I took the back entrance of the building, wrapped myself in my dark brown trench coat, and walked away, trying to erase what happened that day.


	2. Chapter 2: 1943

"You look familiar." Agent Carter said to me as she took me to the tailor's for my uniform. "Erskine wrote in his notes that he knew you for quite some time before you were asked."

"Yes, ma'am, I was." I realized after she stated her name as not Agent Carter, but as Major Peggy Carter, I stopped at the thought of calling her 'agent' and went to calling her 'ma'am'. "He saw me looking at the displays of the exposition taking place at Flushing Meadows. I was thinking of my brother, one of the troops that Captain Rogers liberated." I held my kerchief and twirled it in my hands. "I feel indebted to him."

"Well, don't tell him that. He may look like a god but his speech capacity goes out the window when he talks to a woman." She turned to me, "But first and foremost, you are a soldier."

"Oh, ma'am, I'm very well aware of it." I said as I looked up at her, "I don't see myself as anyone different from the men in their uniforms in the pubs and bars trying to pick up some company for the night." I swallowed, "I just see myself as someone who was given these capabilities to help in the cause."

She smiled at me, "That's the hardest part to get in your head, I'm glad you have it in there now." She turned back towards the front as we pulled up to the side of the street. "I also read in Erskine's notes that you have a lovely singing voice." We both got out of the car and walked in. We were expected and were escorted to the back of the shoppe, "And that you would have joined the USO tour if you were able to leave work for enough time."

I was asked to try on the thick woolen green skirt that the seamstress had given me, since we were all women, I was not afraid to leave myself clothed in my white blouse, loosely tied corset, gartered tights and bloomers. "Yes, ma'am, I would have in a heartbeat." I laughed to myself as I zipped the skirt up and saw that it fit perfectly over my curvaceous hips and legs. I was given an oversized coat as the seamstress did her measurements and pinned it back in the coat. "For my brother's farewell I think I sang for almost two hours straight." Carter smiled at me as she rose and the seamstress walked away with the pinned jacket. "But I'm very happy to be here none the less." I smiled at her through the mirror.

"That's very good to hear." As the seamstress came back, Ms. Carter asked to pull out her dress and one of my choosing for myself. Before I could even emit a work of protest, she held her hand up to stop me. "Don't worry about it; think of it as a 'welcome to the ranks' gift." She leaned forward and added in a hushed voice, "And you can call me Peggy." Once the seamstress came back, with a navy blue dress cinched at the waist with a thin white leather belt with an A-line skirt, I nearly screamed at how marvelous it was. The sweetheart neckline met with the straps across my arms, and the skirt puffed out just a little and it ended at my knees.

"So, what do you think?" I asked as I came out, of the dressing booth, and did a small twirl in it, letting the pouf extend into a perfect circle.

"Smashing." Peggy smiled at me and walked up to me, "It fits you in every sense. And you might as well wear it, since your uniform won't be finished until tomorrow morning." Once things were paid for, Peggy and I went to a pub, a 15 minute walk from where the tailor was. I assured her that I didn't mind walking despite the blitz sirens going off at any minute and we walked, getting to know each other. She was an only child to a lawyer and a schoolteacher an hour outside of London.

I then began to tell her I was from Omaha, Nebraska and was the younger of two children, the daughter of a bakery owner and my father fought in the previous war in Somme, and suffered from Shell Shock until he died after my older brother, William, had been enlisted and assigned. I talked about how I had moved to New York to sing and go to school, hopefully to study medicine as a doctor, despite my limitations.

"Well, ready to meet him?" She smiled at me as we reached the pub, the sounds of roaring laughter left the bar and the sound of a piano and song. "They certainly seem cheery." Peggy noted as we stepped in.

"I can't blame them." I said, before the entire pub fell silent, like they had never seen a woman in their entire lives. We continued to walk toward the back, towards a quieter section of the bar.

"Captain." Peggy called towards two men in uniforms. Both turned and I could instantly tell which one was to be superior. I had seen him before, hopefully he wouldn't recognize me; or at least not tell anyone that he knew who I was.

"Agent Carter." He eyed her and when he got to me, and he stopped for a minute. I smiled to him, hopefully as warmly as I did the last time we met. "Ma'am." He looked straight at me and I nodded.

"Captain Rogers." I said as I extended my hand "I'm Lieutenant McKenna." He reached for my hand. I smiled again, "I feel as if I should be saluting you instead of shaking hands with you, sir." He shied away from me, but continued to smile.

"Sergeant Barnes." His dark-haired companion eyed me and extended his hand. "Ma'am." This once reached for my now freed hand and kissed the top of it, similar to how Howard introduced himself to me. Such a flirt, all soldiers are, I should know by now.

"Howard has some equipment for you to try out." Peggy spoke to Rogers; I found a small glint in each of their eyes, the attraction. "Tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good." His answer was short, and full of authority, but luckily not arrogance.

He glanced at me once more and turned to Peggy as she looked at the soldiers, who started singing again. "See your top squad is prepping."

"What don't like music?" He asked and turned to look right at me, so _that's_ how he knew me, he must have seen me at the clubs in Brooklyn or something, singing away like nothing was wrong in the world. "If that's true you and Lieutenant McKenna are not going to be the best of friends." I swallowed heavily and turned to his friend, Barnes, hiding my blush from them.

"That's something I've never seen," His friend whispered to me, "Steve making a woman blush." I looked at him and he smirked at me.

"Don't get too cocky Barnes; you may actually do something that you will regret. I may be a pretty dame, but I'm not here to be one." I whispered back to him and saw as the smile faded from his face. "Unfortunately you're not the first to try and flirt with me, but I do like persistence." I smirked at him and turned back to Peggy and the captain, seeing how their conversation had turned.

"0800, Captain." She turned to me, "You think you can handle a few men?" She smiled at me, but didn't wait for an answer as she left. I took a seat closed to the door and ordered a shot of whiskey.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there." Peggy continued to walk away and he turned to me. "You work in New York?" I nodded, "I thought you look familiar, you work at the 'Dead Center'. You're a performer." So he didn't know that I was there when he was 'reborn'." He looked at me, with sad eyes. "It's not a pretty place to perform here." I received the shot glass and downed it in one go and asked for another.

"Believe me, sir. I'm not here to perform, at least not with my voice." I smirked up at him. "Colonel Phillips found me in Erskine's notes." That sure got his attention, and I smiled at him. "And I perform in more than just 'Dead Center' sir." I grabbed my refreshed shot and downed that one go. "I'll see you in the morning, sir. We'll talk after you talk to Stark." I left a sovereign on the bar and stepped off my stool. "Hopefully then, you'll see why I'm here."

I turned to look at his companion, "Thank you for some, shall we say, entertaining talk Sergeant Barnes." I smiled to him. "Hopefully we can keep having these conversations." I looked at the watch on my wrist and smiled at both of them. "Well, I would love to continue talking to such handsome and polite men, but I have a brother in the infirmary to visit." I saluted to both of them, but winked at Rogers out of Barnes' vision, "Gentlemen." With a smile on my face, I walked out of the noise and into the fresh night air.

* * *

"Lieutenant McKenna?" I looked up to see a nurse looking at me, "Your brother will see you now." I rose from the plastic covered chair and walked down the over-bright hallway, my shoes clicked down the linoleum floor. She left me at the door and I took in a deep breath before stepping in.

"Will?" I said as the door closed behind me. "You awake?" I was the only one who called him Will, so he would know that it was me as soon as I entered. I walked up to him and saw that he was sleeping. I smiled as I tightened the blankets around his shoulders. "I guess I'll come back in the afternoon then." Pulling the note I wrote, writing all that I wanted to say when I visited him now, but I knew that he needed his rest, so I left the note on the table and left after giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well, Will."

Walking out of the hospital, I heard a voice from behind me. "So you're not just here to scare me." I turned around quickly to see Rogers standing behind me.

"Why would I want to scare you?" I smiled at him, "I'm here because I will do anything to help my country and protect my family." I pointed down the hall behind him. "That's why I'm in this place." I eyed him for a moment. "And you followed me." My smile grew a little and I could see a little blush in his features. "I'm flattered that you think I'm a threat, but I'm not." I eyed him for a moment. "And I'm assuming that you don't want to wait until tomorrow to talk."

"No, that's not it at all, ma'am." He shook his head and waved his hands back and forth vehemently. "I just, I wanted to see what kind of person you were."

Now that I laughed at, god, he looked extremely confused as I threw my head back. "If was in Abraham's notes and I knew Dr. Erskine by his first name, you think I'm a threat?" I walked forward until I was inches from him, "And if I wasn't to be trusted, what makes you think so?"

He was blushing furiously as I slyly looked at him through my half-lidded eyes and had a smirk on my face. I laughed, "I'll have to remember to make you blush often, Captain Rogers, you look quite endearing." I turned around and began to walk out of the hospital, "I'll see you in the morning, sir." I turned my head so he could hear me, but continued to walk away.

"Your brother's name, what is it?" I hear him say, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to him and smiled warmly, hopefully similar to when I first saw him.

"William, First Sergeant William McKenna from the 107th." I looked at the ground then back at Cap, "He would have died if you hadn't invaded HYDRA's lab." I could see it in his eyes, the shock and realizing that he saved someone I cared deeply about. "I'm not only here to fight, Captain. I'm also here to show you my gratitude towards you." I turned away again but didn't look back as I said, "Sleep well." And continued my way back, hoping to get back to my room and change into more comfortable clothing.

Nearing the war rooms, now in more casual clothes for myself, just a midnight blue blouse and black skirt, I began to walk forward and talk to the woman at the desk. "Is Mr. Stark ready for me?" I asked just as he came into view.

"Well, as I live and breathe, Rosie." He smiled and took my hand and kissed the back of my palm, as Barnes had earlier. "It's very good to see you again." He put an arm around my waist and began to lead me away from the desk.

"That gives me the answer that you _are_ ready for me." I smiled as he led me through a door to an open area, filled with tables that were piled with different types of war equipment.

"For you Rose, I'm always prepared." He smiled as he walked towards one of the tables and waited for me to join him. "So this will be the material that you'll wear instead of fatigues." He held up a corner of the thick material, "It should help you against a German bayonet; hopefully they'll go easy on you." He walked forward and showed me a few handguns, "If you're afraid to use these, you're not the only one. You'll be trained to use them by Peggy, but you'll learn with this." He held out a tube to me and I took it in my hands.

"It's a silencer." I mumbled. Howard looked at me in shock. "A suppressor, so incase I'm scouting ahead, no one will know if I fired my shot. My father taught me how to use a handgun, but I might need a little target practice." I looked at all of them and picked up one. "It's a pocket hammerless Colt handgun. Not a revolver, but it'll do." I placed it back along with the silencer. "A bayonet would be nice as well, and I'll need extensive training with it, seeing as I only use it to chop vegetables."

"Fair enough." He said nodding, "All these weapons are American standard issue, but you'll get the hang of them." We walked back to the table with the material. "Do you have anything in mind with what you want out of this?" He picked up the material again.

I bit the bottom part of my lip, knowing exactly what I wanted. "Something fitted, no skirt, I couldn't stand it. Make it all in one piece, too. It'll be easier for me to keep track of when I'm not wearing it."

"So you want a body suit?" Howard asked me, astonishment on his face and I nodded, "You're sure giving those men a run for their money, aren't ya?"

"No, it'll just give them a reason to follow me." I smirked and Howard laughed. As we both calmed down, I began to speak, "So when will my training begin, or do we not know?"

"Most likely you'll train alongside our good Captain." I nodded, comfortable with the situation. "Have you told him what makes you so special?"

I shook my head, "No, but after he talks to you tomorrow, he and I will be having a lengthy conversation. Not that I didn't give him any subtle hints, either." Howard nodded and I glanced at my watch. "Well I need to be at the tailor's when they open so I can get my uniform. I'll see you here in the morning, Howard." I gave him a hug and walked towards the exit out towards my room to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking time to read this. I checked the stats because I worry if no one likes my stories, but the fact that more than 30 people have read it makes me so happy.  
I'd also like to thank Torilovesu for reviewing only a few hours after I posted the first chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, it really coming out as one of my favorites. Thanks again!**

**Holly**


	3. Chapter 3: 2012

Stupid cell phones, you can't conceive how much I began to hate technology after cell phones came out, they multiply like a fucking disease. Reaching for mine on the nightstand, I sat on my bed and answered after glancing at the caller ID. "What do you want at 2 in the morning, Fury? I swear if you found some HYDRA tech that you want me to check out now, I'll personally fly down there and slap you so hard, you'll need another eye patch." I started out, and soon began to talk faster as I woke up.

"You may not like being up in the mornings any more than I do, McKenna. But's really something that you should come see in person." There was a silence from him and a sigh and an eye roll from my side.

"I'll be there in the morning. 0700 hours at the earliest." I hung up after speaking and groaned as I stepped out of bed. "Domino!" I yelled for my dog as I grabbed a pair of dark wash trouser jeans, black heels, a white button down and my army jacket. Changing, my chocolate lab walked into my room.

"Hey good boy, get your things and wait by the car." With a little 'ruff' he trotted off and left me to change out of my nightie. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail that reached the middle of my back and slid on my small pair of gold earrings. I went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker and turned to the mirror, dabbing makeup onto my face, making me look awake and attentive.

From my home in Ithaca, it would take me a little over 4 hours, but I would need breakfast and Domino would watch to walk around for a bit before we got to SHEILD, so an extra hour would be good. Making sure I looked okay and my coffee strong and mixed with half and half, I grabbed the keys to my car, got Domino in and asleep and set off to Manhattan.

I pulled out my iPod and plugged it in began to play Michael Bublé while going down a pitch blackly lit highway, letting the minutes pass by quickly. I sang along until AC/DC blasted from my phone. "What do you want, Stark? I'm already coming to New York because Fury can't get a plane for me, so what do you have to say before I hang up?"

"Well, hi, Josie, it's nice to talk to you too. What's that? Oh, I'm doing pretty well with Pepper, thanks. I hope Domino's doing well." Still his sarcastic snarky self, even at 3 in the morning, probably didn't even go to bed yet.

I shook my head and sighed, "Sorry, it's so early. I'm not in the best of moods. And Domino's sleeping, which is something I would like to be doing."

"So how about after you meet up with Fury, who will take you to the Tower, why don't you stay here afterwards?" God, that tower was ugly. Not that I could ever tell him that, well, yeah I could if I wanted to.

"Oh, Tony you don't need to do that. I still have my apartment in Brooklyn and I like it more than that monstrosity that you call a 'tower'. But thanks for the offer." I put the phone on speaker and threw it on the dashboard. "So tell me, do you have clearance to tell me why Fury called?"

"Sorry, kiddo. I swore not to tell, Pepper made me." Tony sounded like a little kid who just got scolded for stealing a cookie or something.

"Who the hell are you calling kiddo?" I asked a little hurt that he was demeaning me so early in the morning. "I maybe not even come and look for you afterwards, and just leave a rain check for a punch with Pepper."

"Man, you can be quite a grouch in the mornings, can't you?" I rolled my eyes, knowing that Tony would pick up on it.

"You'd think you'd learn by now, Stark." I smirked. "I'll see you later today, alright? Then you can tell me how the reconstruction's going." Before he could answer I picked my phone up and quickly said my good-bye and hung up.

Sighing, I heard Domino groan "I hear you boy, this is going to be a very long day, huh?" I heard a howl and laughed. "Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it either, buddy." Music continued to blast in the car as I neared New York, my true home.

* * *

"Alright, Nick, I'm here. This four hour drive had better been worth it." I said as I stepped into Fury's office at the SHEILD building near Times Square. "Did the helicarrier malfunction or something? And like I said earlier if it's anything to do with HYDRA I will personally unleash hell on you, from me and Domino." Once my threat was finished, my lab growled and snarled at the director.

"It's none of those." He said as he rose and walked toward me. Because of my heels, I matched his height with ease, seeing as I was relatively tall for a woman. "But it's something you might get a shock out of." His black trench whipped in the wind, show off. "It's not here, though. What I want to show you is at Stark Tower." Sighing, Domino and I followed him to SHEILD's signature black vehicles and we were driven down the streets of New York.

"So Tony was right. Please tell me he didn't discover something he shouldn't have in his father's files." I pleaded with Sergeant Fury. "It better not be some high-tech Taser either." He laughed as we slowly pulled up.

"Not exactly, but I heard that whatever I need to introduce you too is gone until later today, busy in the ring." I glared at Nick as I got out of the car, Domino tailing me like- well, like a dog.

"So you're not joining me, I take it." I said as the car window rolled down so I could still see him glaring at me.

"Nope, I'll see you tomorrow. You'll have time to cope with the news." I pursed my lips as the car drove away and left me on the pavement.

"Well, boy, let's pay a visit to little Stark." I shook my head as I walked with my lab to the front desk. Flashing a smile and I entrance card, which I always kept in my jacket, I spoke to the receptionist. "Morning, I'm here to see Tony Stark. What floor would he be on at this time of day?"

"Of course, he's on the 75th floor, ma'am, he just used his card on that floor." She rose from her chair behind the desk, "Would you like me to escort you there?"

I raised my hand and shook my head, "That won't be necessary, but thank you for your help, miss." I smiled at her again and turned to the elevator. I slid my card and Domino joined me in the cart rising to the floor.

"You nervous, boy?" Domino barked. "Yeah, me too; I'm terrified. Fury talks in riddles, but this time it was ridiculous." I sighed, "I just hope that it doesn't get us killed." Domino growled in agreement as we got to the 75th floor.

"Oh, Mr. Stark," I called out in a sing-song voice, "where are you? It's rude to not greet your guests."

"_Welcome, General McKenna._" I looked overhead, "_Mr. Stark is in a meeting with Dr. Banner. I will let him know that you have arrived._"

"Thank you JARVIS, I would appreciate it. Let him know I'll be waiting for him by the balcony with Domino." I talked to the automated 'butler', which is how the program had been described to me by Tony, and walked toward the view of the city.

"_Of course, General._" I smiled and looked out over the skyline of New York City. It seemed like such a different place. But then again, it had been about 4 or 5 years since I lived in the City full-time. Otherwise I was in D.C. or at my forest home in Ithaca. Maybe I should move back, New York City was my home there was no doubt in my mind of that, but I would miss the peace a little too much to stay here all the time. Plus, Domino would never get used to it here, I adopted him from a humane society when I had lived in Ithaca for a year; he was an anniversary present to myself, like I was rewarding myself for a normal life.

I reached down to pet his head and I sat cross-legged on the floor next to him. Dom curled up and rested his head on my thigh as I petted him. Domino was like my child, I had raised and trained him to do the basics, but since I had a hand in training a few dogs for K-9 units, I had the resources to teach him a few special tricks as well.

Thinking about what Fury had said, and the fact that Tony didn't tell me what it was made my stomach and intestines curl and knot together into one knotted ball of uneasiness. I looked at Domino, who looked up at me and groaned. "Yeah, boy, I know. I don't like how this is going down." I smiled down at him as I scratched behind his ear. "Just promise me that if I get injured by Stark's gadgets or at his expense, nip him on the ass for me, huh?" My lab responded with a bark and I laughed, "Just make sure I'm not out cold for too long too, alright?" Another bark, same as the first was his answer.

"I still can't believe that you talk to him like he's your son or something." I turned and looked up to see Tony Stark looking down on me. He turned to Dom, "You better not poop on me." Domino growled at him, making Stark jump.

I laughed as I stood up with Domino. "Oh he would never. Not unless I told him too." I smiled and leaned forward to give Tony a hug. "It's good to see you to, playboy." Once we released each other from the embrace I cocked an eyebrow, "Am I right or did JARVIS mention a 'Dr. Banner'?" I smirked, "Is he as good in his studies as they say?"

"Wanna ask him yourself?" Stark smiled and I beamed, resisting the urge to jump up and down like a teenage girl. "Come on, Mission Impossible, I'll show you his lab." I was too excited to even bite back at Tony's remark, but he just smiled and led us there.

"Bruce, got a minute?" Tony called out and I heard a clang from one of the corners of the room. "I have a fan of your work."

"Already? I didn't know that it would take you so soon." I turned toward the other corner where the clang had come from to see a man with dark curly hair, wearing wire-rimmed glasses, and a dark purple shirt. "And she's pretty."

I smiled and held my hand out. "I'm Dr. McKenna. It's such an honor to meet you Dr. Banner." He shook it, "And can I say your theory on the manipulation of varying thermo physics and ultra violet rays was fascinating." He smiled, but it shrunk when he looked at my jacket. "Don't worry, Banner. I've been retired for a while. I just wear it to get me in places even Stark can't get into." He smiled again and chuckled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Doctor." He seemed to relax a bit as he led me down the cluttered walkway in the room with Domino and Tony following. "You work in a hospital now?"

"No, I run a private practice from my home in Ithaca. Not many people like it, but it's nice for my patients to be comfortable when they walk in and treat me more like a friend and not another stranger on their yearly visit list." I smiled to him as I examined the vials. "Still studying the effects of radiation poisoning, I see." Dr. Banner nodded, "Not just Gamma radiation, I hope." I studied a crimson-filled beaker as we reached the back, "I've seen many more people with poisoning like you, but have suffered much worse. Even those with simpler treatments have turned some to dust." I looked at him with concern in my face, "You're a very lucky man, Dr. Banner, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you, McKenna." He said as he smiled, "I don't mean to be rude but-" He was cut off by Tony, who is the King of rudeness.

"He has work for me to do, he doesn't have time to flirt with you and talk about abstract poison theory." I rolled my eyes, but smiled at Dr. Banner.

"Again, it was so lovely to meet you." I shook his hand and smiled brightly. Tony finally managed to drag me out of the lab ten minutes later, seeing as I was examining nearly everything in that lab. "How come you never gave me anything like that when I was getting my doctorate?" I asked him sharply, "It seems like you play favorites. Especially with **Bruce**." Resting a hand on my hip, I tapped my foot and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, Drama Queen. Pepper wants to see you." Tony grabbed my arm and yanked me to the elevator. Domino managed to get in before the doors closed.

"You did _not_ just call **me** a drama queen, did you?" My eyes were wide and my mouth agape, "Calling the kettle black, aren't we?" I smirked at him, "Oh, and speaking about Pepper." I punched Tony in the arm. "It's much better to do it in person than using a messenger."

"Ow!" Tony yelped and rubbed his arm, he was wincing, and I don't even think I punched him that hard. "That's because you're a retired general. Pepper's a little weak." I covered my mouth and pointed at him. His eyes widened, realizing what he had just said.

"JARVIS, save that audio record under my files." I said hoping I would finish the command before doubling over in laughter. "Pepper is going to _murder _you when she hears that." I started jumping just a little out of sheer annoyance toward Tony. It's always been like this, I'm one of the few people who can really annoy him like he annoys the rest of us. If I wasn't here, it'd be worse. So, you're all welcome to thank me at any time.

"Speaking of the tower we are now in, how's the reconstruction going? You know, since the whole, invasion."

"Not too bad." Stark responded and smiled at me, "But they sure did a number on it." I nodded, "Did you even see it in the papers?"

"How could I not? The papers, the news, the radio, my computer; all of them were bursting with information about The Avengers." I shook my head and undid my long very dark brown hair from its ponytail and shook it out. "I almost ran up to Appalachia so I didn't have to hear about people go on and on about it. I swear I thought my ears were going to burn off." The door opened and I looked out through some of the broken and cracked panel glass. "Whoa." I stepped forward and saw the cracked marble floor, like it had been smashed in. "What did that?"

"Oh, Hulk decided to use Loki for a-" Tony looked at little confused. My mouth dropped and I smiled, pointing at him in sheer joy.

"You have no snappy comeback, do you?" I looked at the floor again and walked to stand beside Tony, we both looked at the floor. "Well, I think he used him like a Raggedy Ann doll and had a major tantrum." Domino barked and wagged his tail. "Is that what you were thinking of?" I arched an eyebrow at him, knowing that there was a smug look on my face. I giggled at Tony's pouting face.

"I hate you." He mumbled as he took to the couch and we waited for Pepper.

"No, no you don't." I laughed as he threw his arm around me and we sat in silence. I petted Domino as he curled up next to me and I smiled at how comfortable I was here.


	4. Chapter 4: 2012

"Ms. Potts, it's so nice to see you again." I smiled and stood up as Pepper walked in, a black clipboard in her hands.

"Josie." She smiled and hugged me, "It's good to see you, too." Domino left the couch and barked his greeting. "And you too, Dom." He barked again. She laughed, and then turned to me, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Oh, yeah, you haven't heard. I'm on the Tony Stark diet." I held up my finger, like I was thinking. "It consists of ten cups of coffee and maybe a slice of pizza a day." I patted my stomach, which was bare of my uniform jacket; after about ten minutes of sitting in it, I tossed it to the other side of the couch. "Keeps me slim."

Pepper laughed again, "How about you break your diet and have some eggs." She turned to Tony, "You need to eat too."

"Fine." Tony scoffed and got off the couch, walking towards us like a sulking child. "I'll eat something. But Jo is right; I'm only this slim because of my diet." I laughed as we walked down the hall of the floor to the kitchen area, which was really nicely and simply decorated.

"Pepper, I love how you designed the kitchen." I commented as I saw someone from behind the window place two cups of coffee on the countertop.

"Hey I could have designed it." I turned to Tony and arched an eyebrow skeptically. "But Pepper did a really good job." He said, sighing as he did.

"See, even Tony agrees." I laughed I sat down with them, the dining table seemed very empty. "I get the feeling that there are more people here on a regular basis."

"You're not wrong." Tony responded, "The rest of the Avengers live here too, including your idol, Dr. Banner back there." I rolled my eyes as two plates were put in front of us. "Where are you going?" I looked up to see Pepper walk away from us, back to where we came in.

"I just got called down, press." I nodded and Tony turned away. "I'll be back when I'm done." Pepper smiled and walked out of the room.

"Good thing Pepper's a good liar, huh?" I asked as I saw Domino sit next to me, his tail banging against the tiled floor. "Sit." I commanded, which my dog did.

"Yep, it takes years of training." I smiled as I took a bit of the scrambler in front of me. "It's a Greek one."

"Good, I like the feta in it." I replied as he sat there and sipped his coffee. "You should eat." I said once I had nothing in my mouth. "You may not like it, but I might as well shove it down your throat." I stabbed my fork in the dish. "You know how much I hate eating by myself with other people around." I reminded him and took another bite as Tony picked up his fork. I smiled, "There's my boy."

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full." Stark commented as he picked at some of the eggs and placed it into his mouth.

"True, but I didn't do it during an interview, or five." I retorted as we continued to eat and chatted on how my practice was going, if the army was still on my tail. We also talked about how there might be more eyesore towers of Stark's anytime soon.

"I know this is will sound really stupid, because you're you." Tony smiled, "But you couldn't think of anything simpler? I mean," I gestured to the view and continued to stare at Tony, "It seems a bit, overdone." I shook my head, "I've seen a lot of changes in my life, but did this one have to be so gaudy?" I raised my eyebrows in question and took a sip of my coffee.

"You sound like Cap when you say that." I stopped picking up my fork and stared at Tony, like a laser beam bearing into sheet metal. He caught what he had said and his eyes widened.

"What did you say?" I could feel in my face that my expression was stern and worried. It had been a long time since I had heard anyone say that. "I must be getting old, I keep hearing things about my past." Tony winced for a moment. "Please tell me that I'm hearing things, Tony Stark."

"Of course you are, stupid. All that bomb testing must have gotten to you." He smiled, "I said 'Clint', and you sure you check your hearing often?"

I laughed, "Good, next time enunciate mumbling wonder." I shook my head, "I know I might as well be going crazy."

"Well in that case, why don't you come back to work for me?" I arched and eyebrow and chewed on the inside of my lip. "You told me that you would work for Stark Industries when you went crazy."

"And I'm _going_ crazy. I'm not there yet, Stark. Give me about 5 more years." I smiled and I could see his smile falter a bit. I stop my joking and look at Tony concerned. "Something's wrong." Tony shook his head, "Oh, don't give me that, something is not right around here and it's bothering you." I think for a moment. "It's why Fury brought me here, isn't it?"

"That's not what it is." I could tell he was lying, but I let him tell me it anyways. "SHEILD hung onto some of my dad's stuff. I just keep watching it over and over again lately." Okay, maybe this was part of something that was bothering him. "Did you know about that stuff?" He asked me.

"If I told you, would you have watched them?" I asked and he looked away from me. "I thought so." I stood up and walked to the window. "Of course I knew that they had it, but you weren't ready for them." I swallowed, "Sometimes you need low points in your life to come back when you're lower than those moments." I turned back to Stark, who had pulled a small smile across his face. "So I told Fury to wait until that reactor had you pretty down."

I looked at him as I tilted my chin down and looked up through my eyelashes and eyebrows. "And we both know how low you got that night before he showed up." I thought back to his party back in Malibu, he had convinced me to come and talk to him, not to party. That was my first tip; the second was when I had heard that SHEILD had some eyes on Stark the day before Ivan Vanko attacked him in Monte Carlo. I knew that Anton Vanko was a dangerous and clever man, and having his super-buff son raised by vengeance was even worse.

When I heard that Justin Hammer had gotten his hands on him and caused the near destruction of Flushing Meadows and abruptly ended the Stark Expo, I started to laugh, saying that Hammer was a kid far too determined to have the best toys to know that he was using a piece of plutonium in his bare hands. I can say that I wasn't the only one who thought that.

"Did you ever watch them?" Tony's question woke me from my daydream. "The film strips, did you ever see them?"

I shook my head, "It was something private, between you and your father. I had no right to pry into it, I was just-"

"Following orders." I rolled my eyes at him as he stood up, "Still playing the good soldier, weren't you?"

"I am not fighting about this with you right now, Tony." I sighed, "It was one of Howard's last wishes, before the accident, I felt I had a duty to carry it out." I walked forward and rested my hand on his, "It was a personal order." I smiled.

"Good thing you carried it out. We know how bad your memory is getting." I laughed and playfully slapped Tony on the shoulder, and Domino barked at me.

* * *

"Well, it seems, simpler." I commented as Tony finished his little tour of some of Stark Tower. "I thought I would find lost Vermeer or something in all of this art." I smiled at my comment.

"At least I have some taste in it." Tony tried to defend himself and I shook my head, "What?"

"You grew up in luxury, Stark. I didn't, not for a long time. And I worked for it, Heir." I pointed to Stark. "At least you knew what to do with it," I tilted my head from side to side and lifted my eyebrows. "more or less."

"Can't you just give me a compliment?" Tony looked at me when the elevator got to a floor I hadn't been shown yet.

"I used to, but you run with it like an Olympic torch. I decided to quit while I'm ahead." Tony rolled his eyes at me and led me out, Dom's paws clicking on the floor. "So what floor is this?" I looked around and felt like I hadn't left home at an ungodly hour. I turned to Tony, "Did you make this floor for me?" Before he could say anything, I turned back around and began to look at some of the pieces of furniture and art. "This is amazing, Tony. I really don't know what else to say."

"You will soon enough." I turned back and Tony was taking my hand. He squeezed it for a moment, "Wait here." I felt something on my shoulders, it was my uniform jacket. Why did Tony bring this back with him? I was perfectly fine without it. I sighed and pulled my hair out from under it. I saw my lab sit next to me, looking as anxious as I felt.

Domino growled, "Yeah, I didn't like the sound of that either, boy." I swallowed and continued to look around the room. The painted walls of the room were a pale yellow, similar to those of the forties; while the kitchen had flowered forties wallpaper written all over it. The TV in the room that was mounted was top of the line, but still looked easy to use when I looked at the remote resting on the VCR and DVD device. I turned again to see a very, very old radio, most likely from the thirties. "I can feel my stomach twisting in a thousand knots." I clenched my jacket closer to me, feeling my chest tighten and contract as I started breathing faster. I looked down at my feet, really not liking this.

"I swear, Stark." I looked up to the sound of padded feet. "If you got me another hooker, I promise you I'm going to-" I looked into blue eyes that flooded with shock and sadness. I felt a metallic taste in my mouth and I felt as if I stopped breathing.

"Steve?" I looked at him, trying to step forward, but he did that for me. "Is that you?" I could see tears welling up in my eyes as I continued to stare into his eyes. I could see Tony out of the corner of my eye. I was going to _kill _him, Fury too. "Stark, please tell me I've gone crazy." I heard my voice crack, "My past is haunting me." I quietly said. My sight started getting black around the edges as I lost the feeling in my hands.

"Josephine?" He spoke to me and my heart did stop at that moment. It _was_ him. Him. After all this time.

"Oh God." I gasped, the feeling in my feet lost. I collapsed onto the ground, Domino whimpered and licked my face, trying to stop me from passing out. I saw the two men rush towards me.

"Josie?" I heard Tony and couldn't distinctly tell the difference between the voices after that but I heard. "Josephine? Rose? Rose!" My world went black.

* * *

**Thank you so much again for taking the time to read this. It's not very often that I love the work that I produce, but this is easily becoming one of my favorites. So I really appreciate your reviews, views, follows, favorites, et cetera, et cetera.  
As for posting chapters, i have about written to about 15 or so. And each time jump is every 2 chapters, so i was thinking to post a chapter and wait a few days to post the next one in the same period, then post the next time chunk a week or so later. Please let me know what you think of it, I can always change it if it's really wanted.**

**See you next w****eek!- Holly**


	5. Chapter 5: 1943

After picking up my uniform from the tailor's, all prepared to wear. I ran back to my room to put it on. I bit my lip and squealed quietly out of excitement. I was like a little kid getting ready for his first trick-or-treat outing. I pinned some of my hair back, so it was easier to see that one silver rectangle on each of my shoulders. I was finally ready for my first official day as a first Lieutenant.

I walked down to the war rooms, knowing I had to report to Peggy first. The woman sitting at the desk was the same one there from last night. She smiled at me as she stood and saluted me, "Agent Carter is waiting for you, ma'am."

"Thank you, private." I walked back to where I was the previous night. "Morning, ma'am."

"Good Morning, Lieutenant. Sleep well last night?" Peggy turned to me and smiled, not in her uniform, but still in a very professional white blouse and black skirt.

"I've had better nights, ma'am. But I've also had many worse." I smiled back at her. "I slept better knowing my brother was alive and well."

"How is he? When you went to go visit him?" Peggy asked concerned as she led me through the room, to where I was with Howard, who hadn't arrived yet."

"I can't say; he was snoring when I came in." She laughed and I smiled, "It's quite typical of him, actually. When I try to talk to him about something serious, he's out cold." I chuckled as we stood by one of the tables, which held plenty of the guns that I had examined.

"Howard told me that your father taught you how to handle handguns, but how's your aim?" Peggy picked up the automatic and checked the magazine, she handed to me.

"Let's find out. You have a target somewhere?" I tried to tune out my accent, with dipped my voice a little deeper than I had liked to, it was a habit that I got into when my dad taught me how to shot. Peggy pointed to the bull's-eye on my left. "Oh, alright then." I took my stance and I could hear my father's words in my head_ "Remember Josie, think of how the recoil is going to be different in every gun, so take two shots to get a feel for it." "Squeeze the trigger, honey; don't just yank it back, that won't do you much good. You won't be ready for the recoil" "Good, make sure you think of that invisible lines that go down and across and meet up at the target."_ Granted, we used handguns, shotguns, rifles and the targets were old beer cans and soda bottles.

I took in a deep breath and took my aim. Squeezing the trigger, I took consecutive shots. The recoil was not as big as I had expected, so both of my bullets went inched apart in the center of the bull's-eye. Lowering the gun, I walked over to Peggy and put it down. "Well, that will cut most of your training down significantly."

"I'll say." We both turned to look at Howard Stark as he removed his suit jacket and tossed it on the table. He looked shocked as he looked between the two of us. "Is it just me or am I seeing double?"

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Peggy. "Lieutenant McKenna, do you mind collecting Captain Rodgers if he's waiting."

"Of course not, ma'am." I nodded and turned around, walking back to the main room. Phones were ringing and I turned to walk towards the private's desk, where I hoped Steve would be. I walked towards the desk and saw nothing until I got closer. What I saw made me want to scream.

Necking in a war room?! I took a deep breath in to calm myself down. If I could slap my superior, I would in two seconds flat. "Captain," I said loudly and flatly, both of them pulled apart. I saw the woman turn away from me, and Rogers stared at me. "Mr. Stark is ready for you, if you're not too occupied at the moment." I turned quickly around and walked back.

"Ms. McKenna, wait." I turned back to Rogers, who was straightening himself. I rolled my eyes. "It's not what you think it was."

"You can address me as Lieutenant McKenna, Captain. It is my title after all." I turned back and continued walking, "Must be so hard, having all those women flinging themselves at you, learning that restraint."

"Right and you didn't flirt with me at all." I stopped in my tracks and whipped back around. Rogers, however, looked unfazed by reaction, but gave me an unsure, 'did I get a one-up on her?' look.

"Carter was right; you don't know a damn thing about talking to women. Be happy that I won't tell her what I saw." I turned back and walked through the door to the weapons room. "Anything else, ma'am?" I asked Peggy, who shook her head, while still looking at file, which I saw on HYDRA.

"Mr. Stark requested that you stay with Captain Rogers as he's given his equipment run-threw." She looked at me, since I had clenched my jaw in agitation. "Is there a problem with that, Lieutenant?"

"No, ma'am. There's no problem." I smiled at her, but I could hear Rogers walk in and Howard greeting him.

She nodded and handed me the folder, "Some late-night reading for you, and for Sergeant McKenna, if he's willing." She dismissed herself, leaving the room.

Howard quickly turned around from Rogers. "Rosie?" I raised my eyebrows for a moment and huffed before turning to Stark, tucking the file under my arm. "Ready to begin, sweetheart?" He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes, playing the invisible card with the captain.

I smirked at Stark. "Whenever you're prepared, Stark, I am too." I placed the folder on the table, if Rogers thought that I was a flirt, than he really hadn't talked to Howard long enough.

"That's my girl." I rolled my eyes again and walked toward them. "Maybe if you're a good one, I'll buy you a drink."

"Swing and a miss, Stark." I looked up from my inspection of the material, "Strike one." I rubbed the material between my fingers, "What's this made of?" I inquired, completely ignoring the smirk that Rogers had on his face. "It looks like it's a rough material, but it, it seems to glide over my hands."

"Carbon polymer." Stark walked up and showed to Rogers, "Withstands your basic German bayonet, but HYDRA's not going to come at you with a pocket knife." He pointed to me, "Your little lady's got quite a get-up to show you and your men when her uniform is done."

"Right," I said, "If you two are going to be talking about what sort of spread I am, I'll make sure that you're both spread on the floor." I looked between the two of them. "If I'm really here to be an intellectual insight into these weapons, that's fine. But Stark," I looked at him there was growing fear in his eyes. "If I'm here to be seen and not heard, I suggest you start saying your prayers now," I tilted my head to the side and smiled, death glare holding between the two of us. "understand?"

"Ma'am." I nodded and walked over to the stool near where Peggy last was and opened the file, starting my reading.

I could hear them whisper to each other, and to resist a smirk. "Well, something set her off, she's dangerous when she's angry." Stark said, and I glanced to see the slightly guilty look on Rogers' face.

"I may have said that she was only here to flirt with soldiers." They weren't paying attention to me, so I put my file down and watched the conversation unravel.

I could see the look of sheer horror on Howard's face, "You never say something like that to women like her. You should have seen her aim with the handgun before she came to get you." I stood up and walked to the handguns, inspecting which other one I would need if my other one jammed up. "The minute you figure out what's going on in a woman's head, you're cooked. So I try to focus on work, the now."

I heard the bang of metal, and looked up. "I hear you kind of attached." I looked at all of the alternatives that Stark had design and I snickered, there was no way that boy like Rogers would picked something as lavish as those.

"It's handier than you might think." Rogers had a little smirk on his face as I shook my head and began to look at a different automatic handgun. I didn't really listen to what they said until I hear my name, "Lieutenant McKenna," I looked up from my new favorite to see Captain with a little smirk on his face, "What do you think?"

I think I had a heart attack; he looked like a little kid again and I nearly gushed then and there. But he wasn't a kid, he was a solider. Biting the inside of my lip, I aimed the gun at him. The shock on his face as he covered it with the shield didn't stop my assault. Four shots; that's all I fired.

Each one fell at Roger's feet, but none even put a dent in the shield. Once I was done I sighed, as he looked up at me, fear in his eyes. "I think it'll do." I smiled and placed the gun down. "I should thank you, Captain." I stepped forward and lowered the shield a little more so I could see his face, "You really helped me let loose. All of that frustration and worry." I smiled, "Just remember, that people have two different sides, one when they're happy and one when they're frustrated. But women have many more facets than that." I let go of the shield and went to pick up the file, "If you two need me, I'll be visiting a Sergeant." I smiled and saluted, "Gentlemen." I began to walk out, with a smile on my face, and a bit of a bounce in my step.

"Lieutenant, wait." I turned to see Rogers, "I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier; I was out of line." I smiled a little more.

"Thank you, Captain. That's very, modest of you." I looked up at him, "And I should apologize for how I reacted. It's your life, and I have no authority over it." I swallowed and pushed my hair back, "I felt like I was reacting like a child. If you don't want to talk to me, that's perfectly alright with me."

"No, that's not it at all." I could see that we were blushing at each other, wow, talk about the coy couple.

"Maybe we should start from scratch." I held my hand out to him, "I'm Lieutenant Josephine McKenna."

"Captain Steve Rogers." He shook it, smiling, "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." I smiled back at him.

"Likewise, sir." We stood there for a moment in silence, "Whenever you finish with Mr. Stark, I would like to talk to you about Dr. Erskine, if that's alright with you, sir."

"You'll be visiting your brother at the ward. Shall I meet you there?" It seemed to flow between us when I wasn't so cocky and he didn't seem so wounded.

"I would like that." I saluted him, "Sir." I walked away and saw the private at her desk. I felt my anger bubble up and knew she was to blame. "Just so we're clear, private. I don't mind that you have a little crush on Rogers and you have every right to act on it, but not here. This is not the place for something like that." I raised my eyebrows as she nodded, "Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am, I understand completely." She didn't say anything else as I walked away, feeling like I had accomplished something.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is little short, guys. The next one is short too, but the ones for present day are longer. Thanks again for reading!**

**Holly**


	6. Chapter 6: 1943

"Will?" I knocked on the door and waited a moment. "Will, are you up?" I opened the door to see my older brother sitting on his bed. "Will."

"Josie." I ran up and hugged him tightly, "You always knew how to write such good letters." I grabbed the seat where I had stayed the night before. "What are you doing here?"

"You read the letter, didn't you? Colonel Phillips asked me to come in." He gave me a glare; he knew that I was avoiding the subject. I sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you." I sat closer to him, "Do you remember me mentioning a doctor who came to 'Clocker' all the time?" Will nodded, "Well, one day he and I got to talking, and I found out that he was a scientist from Germany. And that I had a brother fighting there." I grabbed Will's hand, "God, I hate seeing you like this." I grabbed my kerchief and held it tightly with my free hand.

"I'm fine. Keep going with your story. This German scientist..." Will smiled as I nodded; he was my big brother, there to protect me.

"Well, this scientist's name was Erskine, Abraham Erskine. And he wanted to conduct an experiment; he was already doing one with the government, with a kid from Brooklyn." I could see the realization in my brother's face. "I agreed to be his subject."

"So, so you're like that Captain America, then." I nodded, "Just tell me you won't get Tinkerbelle boots if you do a USO tour." I laughed; my brother had mentioned that some of the soldiers had given him a hard time on stage.

"Well, here." I took the folder from my lap and placed it on my brother's "It's from Major Carter. Read it and I'll be back tomorrow when you've decided." I gave him a hug and began to walk away.

"Lieutenant." I looked to see Rogers, sitting on one of the lounge chairs.

"Captain." I tilted my head as he rose from the chair. "Care to get a cup of coffee with me, sir?"

"I would like that very much, ma'am." He held out his arm to me and we walked out of the hospital.

* * *

"So, you're from Nebraska?" I nodded to Steve, "Sorry, you just seem to blend into New York so well, it doesn't seem like you're some farmer girl."

I arched an eyebrow, "Some farmer girl?" I laughed, "I think I still have a set of overalls I could wear tomorrow." Steve laughed, "No, I loved the open areas, but it wasn't the perfect place for me, I felt I didn't fit in there. So, when I turned 16, I packed up what I had, and filed transfer papers to finish high school in Queens." I took a sip of my coffee, "And I've been there for 3 years, I don't think there's any other place I'd rather be."

"What did your brother think of it? You were moving away, it must have been hard." Steve looked down the street to where my brother was hopefully reading the HYDRA file in a wheelchair or his hospital bed.

"Sure, he didn't like it." I smirked, "I swear if I had told him sooner, he would have taken all my stuff hostage." I sighed, "But he knew that I didn't fit in there as well as he did. So he told me to go, I didn't see him until he had enlisted. He came to visit me in Queens before he had to report." I shrugged my shoulders as I played with my hands on the table. "We've been sending letters to each other since then."

"You said that you moved to New York when you were 16, so you're only 19." I nodded, "Sorry, you just seem like you're so much older."

"And you have no idea how many times I've been told that, but thanks." I smiled, "When you're forced to grow up, you either do it, or you act like a child for the rest of your life." I sipped my coffee again, "After my father stopped talking from Shell Shock, my mother said that she would keep the bakery open and send me a few dollars a month."

I looked at the table, "I know that it was hard for Will, but I have no idea how my mom took it when he left, and then my dad." I took in a deep breath, "Sorry, here I am wallowing in my own self-pity, and I know nothing about you." I looked back up at Steve, "What's your tale?" I sipped my coffee again.

"Well, my dad passed away, he fought in Germany." I nodded, "He got gassed." I swallowed and smiled at him. "My mom got TB when she was a nurse working in the ward, she just couldn't get rid of it." Sighing, he straightened in his seat and he looked straight at me, "I lived in an orphanage, where I met Bucky." My brow furrowed in confusion, "Barnes." I nodded, "He's like a brother to me, I guess when he was shipped off before me, I can relate to what you felt when William left." I nodded again and we smiled at each other.

"So, how did you meet Dr. Erskine?" I could feel my smile drop a little as Steve asked me the question.

"Well, I work as a waitress in Queens and he came by and worked on the serum." I smiled warmly, "He always sat next to the corner booth, near all the college and high school kids that would come in, but look out the window, with this faraway look in his eyes." I turned a bit to stare into space, "He sometimes spent the entire day there, just staring." I looked back at Steve, "He'd order some food and go through it a bite a minute." I chuckled, "There were a few times he would ask me to sit with him and he'd ask me about myself, my family, what I wanted to do with my life." I toyed with the cup of coffee in my hands. "He's the first person I ever told that I wanted to be a doctor.

"During the expo, I started thinking about Will and headed to the recruitment station, and he saw me there." I looked at Steve, "I could tell that he was trying to ask me if I wanted to be a part of another run with the serum. He wanted to see the effects of it without the vita-ray." I bit my lip, "I agreed to be the subject." I could see the look in Steve's face, "I was given it 3 days before you were; Erskine even invited me to come so I could meet you." I rolled my eyes, smiling, "He went on about you, and how much I would like you."

"So it _was_ you." He pointed to me, "You looked so familiar at the bar last night, and I couldn't put my finger on it." Then he realized that I had been there and we were seeing each other again. He began to blush. "How- How much did you see?"

I arched an eyebrow, "I'm the one who took your shirt and gave you a new one, honey. I saw a lot." His face turned even redder. "You don't need to be ashamed about it, Steve." I shrugged my shoulders, and rested my hand on his.

"I'm not. It's just a little, uh." I looked up at him, trying to get him to tell me what it was. "I've never really." He looked at me, blushing even more if it was even possible.

"Oh!" I hung onto his hand. "It's still nothing to be worried about. I won't say anything." I leaned closer, "And to tell you the truth, I haven't either." I could feel myself blushing. "I don't even know how to dance." I pursed my lips as I leaned back in my chair.

"Can I just ask why? I mean you're so-" He gestured to me, unknowing what to say. "You're a-"

"Yeah, I know. I've been told that all my life, and that's why I never really learned. Sure guys would come and offer me to dance with them, but I knew that they only wanted to dance to brag with their friends and flaunt me off instead of talking to me." I shook my head, "I've always been this- this thing not a person." I sighed, "Will taught me how to dance, but after that, I didn't see a point." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, you're not alone." I looked up at him "I never learned either. I was always terrified asking women, and then I figured I'd wait for the right person to dance with."

I smiled at him, "And you think the right person is Peggy?" He looked at me and blushed, "I see the way you look at her, a woman always knows." I giggled, "And don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"You're easy to talk to." My eyebrows lifted at the comment, "I mean."

"I get what you mean, Steve." I laughed, "Relax, you didn't say anything wrong. You're just, you're very forward that's all." I rested my hand back on his. "Which is good, I don't like guys who beat around the bush."

He smiled, but his smile dropped a bit. "Can I ask you something a bit more serious?" I nodded, concerned, "If I were to ask you to join my, troop, what would you say?" I pursed my lips, for a moment, trying to conceal my smile. I turned down to look at the table.

"Well, I would pretend to give it some thought." I looked back at Steve, a smile on my face. "And say yes." Steve smiled back at me, "Nothing would make me happier."

"Just promise me something." I looked at him, smiling broadly. "If we stop at a bar, you have to sing." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "You may become a brilliant doctor, but I think you're a fantastic singer."

Thinking, I grabbed his hands, "I've got a better idea." I stood up, leaving a crown on the table. "Come on, man with a plan." I grabbed his wrist and began to drag him down the street.

"Where are going?" I could hear the laughter in Steve's voice. As we headed towards the pub where we met last night, "Oh, now I know."

"I don't know about you, Captain, but I could use a little bit of liquid courage." I turned to him, "One drink, that's all I want."

"I can't say no to a pretty lady." I laughed as we walked in, walked up to the piano and asked for something to drink. Steve wanted a beer, while I decided on a Long Island Iced Tea. "So, what are you going to sing?"

I played a few keys, the notes ringing out clearly this time. "Not entirely sure, but I think I'll something slow." I began to play 'All of Me' on the piano, trying not to speed it up more.

I could feel plenty of eyes on me as I sang, but I really didn't care. I tend to lose myself in the notes and the lyrics; I feel like a different person, someone who's a bit more outgoing. And a bit mouthier, but I don't think that's a problem this time. Right afterwards, 'In the Mood' just seemed to fit, so I started to play it and I never felt so happy about myself as my captain sat next to me, just watching in wonder.

* * *

**Hey guys, again thanks for taking time to read this. The next two will be Josie's reaction to Steve still being alive. I really hope that you're enjoying the story!**

**Holly**


	7. Chapter 7: 2012

_The sound of bombs whizzing overhead was just enough to make me want to run away, then I saw where I was. Vietnam, oh God, help me. The fire and the heat of blood was felt all around me. The screams of women and children were heard from all side while the laughter and jabs from my soldiers made me want to scream._

And I did, quite loudly. I sat up on the bed, my breathing heavy, and the feeling of sweat dripping down my face. I looked around, I could see the jungle. I pushed myself back against the headboard and curled up, covering my face with my hands.

"Josie!" Tony walked in and saw the fear in my eyes as I lowered my hands at my name. "Honey, it's okay now." He sat on the bed, and continued to look at me, "Rosie."

"Howie?" I looked at him and saw his father clear as day. "Where's Tony? I was supposed to watch him, since you're so busy with the expo plans." I lowered my hands from my face. Howard's face faded into his son's.

"I'm right here, Jose. It's okay," He sighed, "Do you know where you are?" I nodded vehemently, grabbing the glass of water from his hands. I sipped from it and nodded again. "I'll be right outside okay?"

"Alright Tony." I handed the glass back to him and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I heard some mumbling behind the walls. I looked around the room again, seeing the pale blue walls and some of the beautiful wooden touches.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. I saw a face that made me sure I wasn't delusional anymore. "Steve?" I stared at him.

"Hey, Josephine." He smiled at me, and closed the door behind him. "It's been a while." He slowly walked forward to the chair on the bedside. "I was, keeping watch while you were out. Hope you-" I lunged forward off my butt and hugged Steve tightly.

"No, no I don't mind at all." I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "I missed you." I whispered to him and buried myself in his shirt. We pulled away, but stayed in each other's arms for a moment. "Have a seat." I gestured to the chair.

"What was that? When you woke up screaming? Tony said that you had fought in other wars after ours, but I had no idea it was that bad."

"Three wars, Rogers. It can do a lot to a person's mind." I tapped my temple, "CSR" He looked confused, "Shell Shock. You see plenty after three wars." and then I smirked, "I just realized that I outrank you, Captain."

"I saw the jacket," He picked it up from the floor, and rested it on the bed. "Major General McKenna." I smiled for a moment, but when I looked back at his face, I stopped immediately.

I cleared my throat, and crossed my legs on the bed. "How did you?" I stopped and looked at my hands again. "Gosh, this feels awkward." I commented as I ran my fingers through my hair. "How did they find you? I mean-"

"They found me in Newfoundland, the ship was in ice and I was preserved in it, until SHEILD found me." He looked at me confused, "Fury said that you were a part of SHEILD, how do you not know this?"

"If they told me, I would have been down here in a heartbeat. Fury called me at two this morning" I turned to him. "Actually, I need to find Stark, right now." I threw off the bed covers and bounded to the door.

"Josephine?" I turned to him and saw such concern in his eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded, "I'm positive." I turned to the door and mumbled, "Positive I'm going to slap Stark and tear a new whole in Fury." Before Steve could protest or stop me, I opened the door and ran out to find Stark.

"Wow, Cap, you finish up quickly." Giving Tony a very vicious death glare, I stormed forward and slapped him across the face in the middle of his sentence, which I wasn't paying attention to. "Ow!" He grabbed his cheek and stared at me, "I guess I deserve that."

I arched an eyebrow. "Be lucky, I think you deserve more." I snarled at him. "How _dare_ you not tell me that he was here! You know how I was when they started the search, and how much I wanted to be there!" I looked at him, "What do you have to say for yourself?!" Before he could answer, I stormed off, "You better have some of my clothes!"

"Why?" I heard one of the men say behind me as I heard Domino walk towards me.

"Because it's time I paid my successor a visit." I turned into what I assumed was my room, since there were pictures of me and my dogs and Tony through the ages. Going to the closet, I pulled out my body suit, considered it, but tossed it on the bed.

"Josie, I get it you're upset." I turned to see both staring at me, "But taking it out on Fury, is it worth it?"

Thinking for a moment, I shook my head, "No." They both looked relieved as I picked up the bodysuit and putting it back in the closet I pulled out a black tee shirt. "Excuse me." I closed the closet door and changed into it. I pushed past all of the boys, Domino included, "I know I said that it wouldn't be worth it." I turned to them at the door frame, "But it'll make me feel better." With that I dashed off, not listening to either of them. "Take care of Dom!" I yelled back as I took the stairs down, not caring that I didn't have shoes on.

"JARVIS." I called as I went down the steps. "Is Fury in Stark Tower?"

"_Yes, Ms. McKenna. He's on the 37__th__ floor in the board room. Shall I tell him-"_

"That won't be necessary, JARVIS. Just make sure Tony or Rogers can reach him through you until I get in the room with him."

"_Of course, General._" I flipped myself over the railing, as JARVIS seemed to leave.

"This is taking too long for me." Luckily the stairs went around widely, so I could slip through the flights. I counted quickly to where the 38th floor was and kicked my body to one of the corners, so I didn't twist my ankle on the uneven landing of the steps. Going down the steps to the last floor, I bounded out of the stairwell and saw the glass-paneled boardroom. I walked in, Fury looking away from me, towards the window.

"Beautiful, isn't it, McKenna?" He said so calmly, he should only be so lucky, "How we rebuild ourselves after we take a hit?" He turned to me and saw my furious expression. "Am I going to take a hit?"

"You bet your directorship, you will." I walked forward. "You sure as Hell are losing a lot of my respect from this, if not all of it." I looked at him, pain expressed clearly in my face, "You know how much I had hoped that he was still alive." I could feel tears. "And you keep this from me, for how long?" I could see that he was a little uncomfortable, and was trying to think of something else. "Answer the question, Fury." I said, "I deserve to know."

"Two weeks." I laughed and turned around. "He's been thawed for two weeks; they found him a month ago."

"And it never occurred to you that I might want to know that he was alive?!" I whirled around and slapped him across his face. "And you wait until he could have gotten killed again in the battle here?!" I slapped him again in the same spot. "What gave you the damn right?" I punched him the chest with my other hand. "Answer me!" I was crying now. "What gave you that right?" I stared at the floor, knowing that I couldn't show my crying, weeping face to him.

"Josephine, stop it." I heard Steve from behind me, his voice calm as his arms reached from behind. "It's not helping anyone." He took my hands in his and pulled mine away from Nick's chest, "C'mon. I made a pot of coffee upstairs, let's go have a cup." He turned me to face the doorway, and picked me up by holding me in a bride's hold. I saw Tony and Pepper walk to the panels, but didn't walk through. I saw the shock in Pepper's face as we neared the doors.

Tony opened the door for Steve as he continued to carry me. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him once we were out of earshot. "I'm so sorry. I feel so weak." When we got to the elevator, and went up to his floor in no time.

"You know that that's not true." He said, carrying me back to the bedroom. "You've lived on without anyone helping you. You became a two-star general. You have doctorates, and a practice." He laid me down on the bed. "You are the strongest person that I know." He took my hands and I sat up on the bed. "I'm going to go get that coffee, now. Stay put, that's an order." I could tell he was trying to get a smile out of me.

"Aye, aye, sir." I said a little smile on my face. I looked up at him, my smile growing as he smirked at me. "And if that's Stark-made coffee, just dump the whole sugar jar in there. It's like mud."

Steve smiled, "I'll keep that in mind." He got off the bed and went into the kitchen, leaving the door open so I could see him a bit. "Still take yours with cream and sugar?" He called to me, and I smiled.

"You know me too well, Cap. My mom used to say about me, the minute a man knows how you take your coffee, you marry him." I laughed a little as he came back with two plain white mugs. He handed me one and I moved over on the bed. "There's room for two." I said, patting the empty spot.

Since Steve knew he wasn't going to win, he sat on the bed with me, where we stared at the TV. "How about a movie?" Looking down at me confused, I tilted my head to the TV. "There's an old movie station, we can see what they're playing." I put down my coffee on the nightstand. "Hand me that remote over there." I pointed to the one on his side. "Let's find out." Turning on the TV, I looked at the guide on the TV.

"How do you know about this?" He pointed to the TV, "You seem so comfortable with using it."

I sighed as I looked at the channel that I was talking about. "After the war, I had to sell my apartment in Queens. Howard invited me to stay with him, as a friend, until I could stand on my feet with going between DC for meetings with the treaty and my promotions." I could see that Steve was listening intently. "When he died, I became Tony's guardian. I practically raised that boy." I smirked, "After almost 70 years of being part of the Stark family can make anybody technologically savvy." I saw what movie was playing and I almost lost it. "Oh my God. It's 'Play Girl'. They're showing it." I smiled and turned to him. "How about it then? We watch this, have our coffee and I get over the fact that you've been a Popsicle for 7 decades." I could see Steve smile at me.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled broadly back at him. I turned to the door to see Domino run up to us, but curled up on the floor.

* * *

"Do you know how long you'll stay?" I turned to Steve, asking me seriously. "I know I seem selfish, but I feel as if I let you of my sight, I might not see you again."

I took hold of his free hand in mine. "I will stay by you as long as you want me to." I smirked, "You might get tired of me after a while. You thought I was a pistol back then, I've gotten a lot worse through the ages." He smiled back at me. "I might need to go back to Ithaca, just to let my patients know that I'll be in New York for a while." I patted the foot of the bed, and Domino popped up. "And to get this little guy adjusted. He's lived with me back there since the day I got him. We'd only stay for a week or so. Never travel without him."

"Stark mentioned that you always had dogs, since you got back." I nodded, "Why?"

I swayed my head back and forth, "Well, dogs are loyal, and they never stop loving you. Each dog I've owned has been like a child to me. But this one," I patted him up onto the bed. "This one has been the only one who's understood all my emotions and made me better." I put down my coffee and began to pet him. "Isn't that right, Domino?" He barked and I laughed.

"What about the other ones, don't you miss them?" Steve said as he put his own mug down, petting Dom as well.

"Of course I do, what kind of a stupid question is that?" I asked him and smiled. "But you just keep marching on, trying not to look behind your shoulder." I continued to pet Dom. "Plus pets help with stress." I scratched his ears. "Speaking of pets." I held Domino's head in my hands. "Do you need a walk?"

He barked, and I laughed, "Alright, get the leash; I'll be ready in a minute." He barked again and jumped off the bed, "Do you want to come? I was thinking about walking down to Central, maybe Flushing Meadows." I shrugged my shoulders as I took another sip of my coffee, "Maybe even to my apartment in Brooklyn." That got his attention. "There was a reason why you couldn't get your old one back, Rogers." I smiled, "I own it."

* * *

**Hey guys, so my computer's being a bitch and I only have this and the next chapter online, so it may be a while until I post, but if I can find the file, I WILL continue to post the story. I know that this sucks for all of my,readers, but I was near tears when it wouldn't turn on.I will get my laptop fixed ASAP.**

**Until then, thank you all for reading. Much love**

**Holly**


	8. Chapter 8: 2012

We sat on the subway, Domino sitting at my feet, and Steve next to me, looking out the window. "Hey." I said as I leaned toward him, "You alright?" He didn't answer but stared at me, with these horribly lost eyes. I took his hand, "I'm right here, you know. I'm not gonna go anywhere." I rested my head on his shoulder, "I hate seeing you like this, looking so lost."

"I'm fine." He said flatly, obviously knowing that I could tell he was lying to me. But I didn't want to push him too much so soon. I looked up at him, seeing the lost look still there, but a pained look in them too.

"If you say so, but you can tell me anything at all. You should know that; you don't have to play the hero with me because you already are." I could feel his neck heat up, so he was blushing. I smiled and looked up at him, his face a visible shade of pink. I lifted my head off of his shoulder. "I missed that blushing face." I cupped his jaw in my hand. "It's pretty hard to do with a Stark." The train stopped and I looked at the sign. "It's our stop, c'mon." I took his hand as we walked out of the station and to the street.

"Still remember how to get there?" I asked, seeing his expression on how it all had changed. He managed to nod, and lead us back to where I had made sure to keep in good condition. "If you don't like it in Stark Tower, you can always stay here. It is your apartment, originally." I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door, waiting for him to step in first.  
"It's all the same." He turned to me, then back again. "You kept everything the same." I walked in with Dom, who went to the doggie mat I had there and curled up on it.

"I always had this gut feeling that you'd turn up." I looked around, "So I kept hoping when I'd straighten things up, making sure it looked untouched." I sighed, "It felt like you hadn't left." I looked at the ground, but felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Thank you." I hugged Steve back as I could feel his body shake. "Thank you." He delved his face into the crook of my neck and held me there.

"Anytime, Cap." I rubbed his back and rested my head on his shoulder as I held him. "Like I said, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Looks a lot different, doesn't it?" I smiled at Steve as we walked through Flushing Gardens, since he had been in Central Park since he woke up. "Most of the design was Howard's Idea when he decided to start doing expos again." Domino walked up to the unisphere.

"It seems, familiar, but aged." He looked down to me. "Like you." He smirked as I playfully slapped him on his arm.

"Well, it's great to see that your wits are still there." I laughed with him as we sat on the bench, while Domino lay on the ground. "I feel like I should ask you what you've been doing with your life." I said as we watched at mom walk by with two little boys each at least 5 or 6 old, holding an ice cream cone, and looking at Domino.

"Mommy, look at doggy. Can we see him?" One asked, and the other repeated with a 'Please mommy." I saw the mother look at me and I smiled and stood up.

"I don't mind, Domino won't bite." I beckoned the two boys over, "That looks like good ice cream." I said to them as Dom sat up, his tail thumping on the cement.

"It's really good, do you want a bit?" One of the boys thrust the cone in my face, almost dabbing it on my nose.

"Oh, Davey." Their mother walked forward. "I'm sorry about them; they've wanted a dog for a long time."

I smiled, "I don't mind." I took a little lick of the strawberry and sprinkled cone. "Mmm, that's really good, Davey. You were right." I turned to the other one, "And what's your name?"

"James." He mumbled, before placing a hand on Domino's head, licking at his cone chocolate again.

I stood up and turned to their mother, "You have such wonderful boys." I said smiling. "Makes me wish I had a few once and while." I walked forward and shook her hand, "I'm Josephine," I saw Steve kneel down to the boys. "And that's Steve."

"Alex." She pursed her lips. "I know this may seem a little odd, but could you keep an eye on them for a moment? I need to call their father, about his child support check, if it's too much trouble."

I nodded, "Oh of course." I looked behind me to Steve. "It wouldn't be too much trouble to watch these two."

"No, of course not, ma'am." He smiled and went back talking to them. I turned to Alex, and she nodded to him.

"Well, it shouldn't be too long; I just don't want them to hear me being such an angry person." I could see the tiredness and stress in her eyes. With that she smiled and walked toward the State Pavilion.

I turned back toward Steve and I had to stop myself from falling over again. I had never seen Steve this happy, ever. I walked forward and sat on the ground. "So, how old are you two?"

"We're 5." Davey smiled as he whacked Domino's back; thank God he was a trained dog.

"Wow, five years old?" They both nodded, "Can you show me that with your fingers?" I asked as I saw Steve sit on the ground with us. James nodded his head as he held up each finger until his free hand was spread out. Davey held up the same about 3 seconds later after looking at his brother. "Wow, you two are so smart!" I said with a smile on my face.

"How old are you?" James asked, looking at me with such admiration. I bit the inside of my lip and looked at Steve for a moment.

"Well, I'm 21." I smiled to him, and he widened his eyes at me, "That must sound old, huh?" He shook his head, "Why not?"

"That's as old as mommy is." Davey said smiling at me. That's when I got it. She was a teenage mother. I turned to Steve, who seemed a little confused.

"Yeah, mommy's as old as you are." James pointed to me, smiling brightly.

"I'm back." I looked to see Alex back from her phone call, looking more frustrated than before. Her boys waved at her and continued to pet Dom.

I stood up, "Hey, Alex can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded, for a moment and I walked a few feet away. "Listen, just in case you need someone to watch your boys, I'd be happy to." I smiled to her, "I know I sound a little-"

"Oh no, thank you so much for the offer. I've just been so tied up trying to finish my degree, and leaving them at a daycare is so unnerving." She was smiling at me gratefully.

"Well, here." I reached into my pocket and pulled out one of Stark's cards, pulled out a pen that I always carry in my purse and wrote my cell phone number on it. "You can call me at the printed number and ask for Ms. McKenna or Mr. Rogers." I pointed to Steve, then the written number, "This is my cell number. It's always on, so don't hesitate to call me at any time."

She stared at the card I handed her. "This is for Stark Tower." She looked at me, "Do you live there?" I nodded. "Oh, God; I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. But give me a call when you need help, any help at all." I smiled.

"Thank you so much." She gave me a very quick hug, "James and Davey, say good-bye to them." I heard the complaints and looked at Alex, pursing my smiling lips. "Don't worry, you'll see them soon."

"Bye boys. Be good to your mother, okay?" I heard Steve say as he gave a ruffle of each toddler's hair. Davey smiled and waved at me, but James went right up and hugged my legs.

"Hey, buddy." I took his hands from behind my knees. "I'll see you real soon, I promise." He nodded, a little blush growing on his face.

"You're really pretty." He mumbled, his face growing redder before he planted a kiss on my cheek and ran off.

I just stood there bent over with my mouth hanging open in shock. I could hear Steve losing it, "You seem to have an admirer." He managed to say laughing as I stood up straight and put a hand to my cheek.

"Well, he certainly is forward." I finally said after a moment, getting over the initial shock of it all. "Now I really don't want to break his heart." I smiled and turned to Steve, "And it looks like you have some competition, Captain." I giggled as his face turned red.

* * *

"You okay? You haven't said much." I woke out of my trance to turn to Steve; we were back on the subway again, heading for the tower.

"I just keep thinking about Alex and the boys." I sighed, "It must be so hard for her, going to school, watching twins on her own, and no family to support her." I stopped and swallowed, looked at Steve, "Sorry, my maternal side kicked in when Howard asked me to be Tony's nanny." Steve's eyebrows rose in shock, "And you wonder why he's so snarky." I said sarcastically and shot up some jazz hands, making him smile. I put my hands down, rubbing my bare arms, seeing as I had gotten colder as the day progressed to dusk.

"I can see why you're so close to him." Steve shrugged off his leather jacket, I silently protested, but he wouldn't hear of it. "He's like your son." I saw him reach down to pet Domino, who had quickly warmed up to him.

I pursed my lips for a moment, "You know, I never really thought of it that way." I smiled, "But it is a nice thought." I slid my arms through the sleeves and rested my hand on his. I then scrunched up my face in disgust.

"What?" Steve looked at me for a moment, confusion written in his face. "What is it?" I then relaxed my face and turned to him.

"You just made me Tony Stark's mother." I looked at him flatly. "I think I'm scarred for life." I patted his hand, "Thanks, Rogers." I turned to him, dramatic scowl on my face, "And you make me feel old, too." I dropped my expression and he and I laughed.

Once he and I calmed down, we had gotten to our stop, leaving us to walk about 10 blocks as the sun set. "Can I ask you something? Being serious for a moment?"

"Sure, Steve. You can ask me anything." He grabbed my hand, causing me to look up at him.

"Did you ever think about settling down with someone, after you got back from Germany?" We kept walking, I could feel Domino's tail whapping me on my leg as he trotted along. "I mean, I know you never had a sweetheart before you came over, and you turned down a lot of passes. But you never thought about it once?"

I looked at the sidewalk as we kept walking, feeling myself being swallowed in Steve's jacket. "Yeah, of course I thought of it almost every day out there, that I would have these fantastic stories of me and Captain America fighting Nazis." I could see Steve smiling, and I chuckled, "For a couple of years I dated someone from the squad, too."

"Who was it?"

"Dugan." I laughed, "It was fun, you know, he had plenty of reasons to have fun. But, when we saw another war on the horizon, even though we were both still enlisted, we thought that it wouldn't work out as well as we thought." I shrugged my shoulders as we got to the Tower. "After that, I was so fixated on my career, being something more than a colonel, that I lost sight of being with someone else." I hit the button on the elevator.

"I still think about it though. But it'd be so much harder now, dating's so different now. And even trying to explain that I'm actually 89 years old might turn some away." I smiled as I patted Dom on the head as he sat next to me, "But I never felt unfulfilled, if that's what you're wondering."

"Wouldn't doubt it for a second." I turned to Steve, who was smiling at me as he grasped my hand.

* * *

**For all of those readers out there who want to see Steve in a 'daddy' role, yes it happens. Just be patient.  
Thanks again for reading, the amount of people who are following this story is just overwhelming, I really couldn't be happier with this story.**

**Holly**


	9. Chapter 9: 1943

"There is no way you can go out on the field in that thing!" I turned around and stared at Steve, who was blushing furiously, while Howard stood there gaping at me.

"Sorry, dad. But I have to ask why not?" I turned back to the mirror and examined the look of the outfit. It wasn't like a second skin, but it was tight enough to feel it hug every dip and curve of my body like a bed sheet tangled around me. There was a utility belt in ivory with a white rose design on the buckle. The boots were black, like the rest of the suit and ended a few inches below my knees, but had no heel to them they felt like a pair of socks with rubber on the bottom.

"Did you expect me to fight in a dress?" I turned back around and I saw Steve's stern and reddened expression. I sighed, "You know, if it makes you feel better, I can wear some fatigues when we're not invading HYDRA." I grabbed my red jacket and threw it over myself, "That alright with you, Captain?" He managed to nod.

"Besides, I'm the scout; HYDRA won't see me as well if I don't have any extra cloth hanging around." I gestured to the concealed costume as I spoke. "And I don't have any shame in showing myself off a bit more either. But if it makes you comfortable, I'll wear some."

"No, you shouldn't have any shame in it." Howard finally managed to speak, "In the way you look." I rolled my eyes, "And I'm sure that the rest of the men won't either. Hell, I'd follow you into a HYDRA base without a second thought."

I laughed, but I could see that Steve was a little concerned, "What if they give you hard time?" Howard had gone to get Steve's uniform, so that left Rogers and I alone. "Do you think you can handle yourself?"

I arched an eyebrow at him skeptically. "I think I can handle myself. If you recall what my reaction was when you called me a flirt." There was a falter in Steve's gaze, "And I haven't fallen under Howard's spell, either." I gave myself a moment to think, "I should get a medal just for that." Steve smiled. "I'm pretty sure I'll be okay. Besides, I'm not here to be eye candy, and I'll be sure to prove it to them."

"Alright, Cap. Following what you drew, here are your things. You can change in the same room as Rosie, unless there's something indecent there." Howard stared at me, and I smirked.

"It's clean as a whistle, Steve. Go ahead." I displayed the dressing room with my arm and let Steve go in. "Hm." I say, once I know that he couldn't hear what I was going to say.

"What?" Howard looked up as I sat down on one of the chairs and crossed my legs at the knee. "What's so interesting?"

"Oh, nothing." I looked at the floor. "Just observing how blatant you can be." I looked at Stark with harsh eyes. "We both know what Erskine said, but I hardly think that this is the time for a relationship."

"I know." Howard walked forward to me and rested a hand on my folded ones. "But there's no problem in being friendly."

"We started from scratch." I said as Howard sat down next to me. We were in the tailor's shop from before, apparently they dealt with plenty of our requests, the uniforms for Steve and I was no exception. "He's a really nice guy. Abraham was right." I sighed, "But he's got an eye on someone else." Howard gave me an inquisitive look, "Oh, don't play coy; you know who I'm talking about." I shook my head, "He seems so keen on her, and I don't want to make it complicated for him. I'm happy with just being platonic with him." Howard nodded and looked up; apparently Steve had entered the room.

I stood up and looked behind me. "Wow." I felt my eyes widen as Captain Rogers stared at me.

"Is it that bad?" I stared at Steve, "I know that it was a little silly, but I thought-" He looked so upset. I felt like I had to do something. I stepped towards him.

"No, that's not it at all." I smiled at him, "You look great." I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking as I eyed him, "I'd take orders from you any day." I winked at him and he blushed. "You really do look good, Steve." I grabbed his shoulders and turned him to the mirror. "It's not so bad. Actually, it's pretty slick." I stepped from behind him, opening my coat just a bit. "I feel like we should both be on bond posters." I looked up at Steve, "Well, maybe I'll stick to pinups and you can keep doing the bonds."

"You did pinups?" I nodded to Howard, and looked between the two of them as they gaped in shock.

"Oh, get over it. It was a job and it was for the troops." I slid my jacket off and grabbed my folded clothes. "I couldn't say no." I stepped into the dressing room and changed out of the uniform into my black pencil skirt and red blouse with red heels. I folded the uniform and grabbed my boots before I stepped out. "I'm also not embarrassed, it was very tasteful and I kept the fatigues I wore." I smiled at them as I rested the clothes on the table.

"That's why you looked so familiar!" Howard walked forward for a moment, inspecting me before reaching behind me. "I wasn't sure so I found a copy of it."

I looked at him in shock, while Steve stared between the two of us. "You have one?! They meant to send me a copy so I could see what they picked, but they never mailed it." I grabbed the page and smiled, "It's not too bad." I shrugged my shoulders. "Care to peek, Rogers?" I dangled the picture at him. His eyes widened and had to hold back a giggle. I turned back to Stark, "You don't mind that I keep this, do you Howard?" I bit the inside of my lower lip, while he shook his head.

"Not at all. Consider it yours, my dear." I smiled at him and thanked him with a hug. "Is that all I get for a picture of you, a hug?"

"Yep. But if you try and push your luck, you might get a punch in the face." I placed the picture on top of my uniform and smiled at Stark sourly. I looked between the two of them. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to go talk to my brother." I grabbed my coat, uniform and picture, sliding them into a brown paper bag with handles. "I'll see you soon, Stark. And I'll see you in the morning, Captain." I patted Steve's shoulder before I walked out of the tailor's.

* * *

"So it's a no, then?" I asked as William handed me back the file. After a long explanation, until I cut him off, my brother had told me that he wasn't fighting with me.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Jo. It's just I'm so tired of this war already, and they offered me a desk job at a recruitment office back home in Omaha." Will looked a little upset as he said it; I could suspect something was wrong.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "That's not the reason why, though, is it?" I looked at him as I put the file in my paper bag. Will squirmed in his bed. That's why. "Mom called, didn't she?" He nodded, "What'd she say?"

"That you were 9 types of crazy, but there was no way convincing you. So she focused it on me. She knows I give in to her all the time, Josephine." I nodded; I was the most headstrong out of the two of us. When I had told my mother that I was moving to the east coast, she tried to open her mouth in protest, but shut it, knowing that she wouldn't change my mind.

"I get that, Will. But this is _your_ life, not Mom's. If that were true, you'd be the one owning the bakery and quietly resenting me for 'abandoning the family'." Will gave me a doubtful, "Don't give me that, we both know that it's true." I sighed before turning to my big brother. "Are you sure you don't want to join?"

"Can I get a moment to myself? I'll call you back in." Will knew that I would fight for him to be there with me, but I knew that I couldn't. This was his choice, not mine.

I nodded, "Of course." I patted his hand. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee and a doughnut. Do you want anything?"

"No, Josie. I'm okay." He smiled, "Go on. Get out." I smiled and rose from my chair, shaking my head as I left the hospital room. I shut my eyes for a moment, and walked to grab a piece of paper and a pen from the nurse's station. I got to the cafeteria and got a coffee and two doughnuts.

Sitting near the window at St. Bart's, I began to write a letter. "That for anyone in particular?" I paused my writing to look and see Captain Rogers standing there, pointing to the doughnut.

"If you want it, it's yours." I said, not even smiling as I continued to write. I sipped my coffee for a moment, and Steve sat down across from me.

"Who's the letter for?" I looked up again and saw jelly on Steve's face. I picked up a napkin and dabbed it off his cheek.

"My meddling mother." I said haughtily as I put the pen down. "She called Will and tried to get him to come home." I sucked in my cheek before taking the other doughnut. "I mean, I know it's been hard for her these last few months, with my dad and her children overseas. But controlling my brother's life, a capable person who can make his own decisions, is crossing the line a bit." I tapped the letter with my nail, "And because of the time difference, I decided to write her instead of calling."

"What did your brother say? About joining us on the frontlines against HYDRA?" Steve sat at the table with his hands folded.

"At first, he said no. But I, being a little too determined, told him to think over what my mom said and what I said and let him decide in his room without someone whispering in his ear." I shrugged my shoulders as I finished the letter. "That's the fair thing to do." I placed the pen on the table and folded the note. I looked up and took another bite of the donut, and saw Steve staring at me. "Is there something on my face, Cap?" He seemed to snap out of his trance before actually looking at me.

"No, I was just thinking how much of an old soul you are." With that comment, I gave him a skeptically confused look. "I mean, you seem wise beyond your years."

I smiled at the table as I folded my hands "Well, I don't know about that assumption, Steve." I looked up at him with a smirk. "You could be completely wrong about that, you know."

"I guess I'll find out tomorrow." Steve smiled and stood from his chair, and I did, since he was my superior after. "Lieutenant." He saluted, which I did right back.

"Captain." I waited until he turned around and started walking away. "You owe me for that doughnut, you know. Don't think 'cause you're all cute now you can get away with stealing my food." I called after him, I heard him laugh as he shook his head, continuing to walk away.

I sighed and grabbed the letter and the rest of the coffee. I slowly walked back to Will's room, afraid that his answer hadn't changed. But he's a fighting spirit like me, like Dad was. I pursed my lip and knocked on the door before entering.

"You seemed to be gone for a while." He looked at what was in my hands and his face dropped. "Please tell me you're not scolding mother in that." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to do that?" I slid the letter into the bag I'd brought and sat back down in the chair. "I simply said that what you do is your own decision, and that if you take the job in Omaha, I'd be okay with it." I bit the inner part of my lower lip. "Along with the part that I was made a lieutenant and I'm fighting alongside Captain America."

"You didn't tell her? At all?" Will did not seem too happy when I told him, "Are you crazy? That's why she seemed so shocked when I talked to her on the phone and I told her that I saw you."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "I thought Phillips sent a wire to Mom. I told him that he should or else he's gonna deal with two mad women." I narrowed my eyes, "And for the crazy part? Most likely, or else I wouldn't be here." I stood up. "You have until 0600 hours, Sergeant. Make your choice wisely." I huffed as I grabbed my things and stormed out of the room, furious that he scolded me for something completely out of my control.

"When I get my hands on Phillips, I swear that man' gonna have his head spinnin' six ways to Sunday." I mumbled as I continued to walk down the streets to my quarters.

* * *

"Hey get up." I looked through tired eyes to see Barnes and Steve standing over me still in bed. Steve flushed with a stern look on his face and Bucky smirking at me. "It's 6:30."

I took the bed sheet and held it across my chest, rubbing my face with my hands and groaned. "Give me seven minutes." I looked between the two of them; neither moved. "Get out!" I yelled throwing a pillow at them. They both turned and closed the door behind them. "Christ." I muttered loudly as I threw the covers off and pulled out my uniform.

"Such a dirty mouth." I heard Bucky comment. I rolled my eyes and began to change. With two minutes to spare, I pulled my shoulder-length blackish brown hair back into a ponytail and colored my lips with red lipstick. I swung the door open and looked between the two of them. Steve had no expression but one of annoyance, while Bucky was drooling over how I looked.

"I'm ready now, are you happy?" I eyed Steve, who started turning the color of my lipstick. I grabbed my uniform jacket and closed the door behind me. "Good, let's go." I walked past them hastily, not really caring if they were following me.

"We haven't told the rest of them yet." I turned to see that Steve had caught up to me and Bucky wasn't far behind. "You appearing may come as a shock to them." I looked up at him skeptically, feeling that I was shorter at my 5'8" than his 6'2" without my heels.

"I think it'll be a good shock for them, to get their blood flowing." I turned to Bucky, "Am I wrong?"

"No, ma'am." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and smirked at Steve. We continued walking to the war room. I grabbed the ends of the coat as we walked outside into the cooler air of London. I buttoned it only at my waist, showing off a conservative amount of my outfit.

"Captain Rogers, Lieutenant McKenna, Sergeant Barnes." I saw Colonel Phillips walk forward. We saluted him, "McKenna, may I speak with you privately?"

I nodded and stepped towards him. "Sir?" I asked when we were both out of earshot of Steve and Bucky.

"I received a call from, your mother." I felt my eyes widen, and my mouth drop. "She was, uh, deeply discouraged that her daughter hadn't told her about the fact that we went overseas." I tightened my mouth quickly.

"Well, sir. If I can recall our first encounter in New York, you had mentioned that everything had been taken care of." I said tightly. "And she's not the only one who's a little upset over this small fiasco either, Sir." I eyed him, "I had my brother yell at me in his hospital bed last night because he blamed me for it, sir." I bit my lip before speaking again, "It would be bad to look into something so small, sir, when we have much more pressing matters ahead." I looked behind him to see Peggy walking in from the street.

Phillips cleared his throat. "That will be all, McKenna."

"Sir." I saluted and turned back to Steve and Bucky, shaking my head, "Stupid, got what he deserved." I mumbled as I looked between the two of them. "For a colonel, he sure can miss some pretty important things." I turned to Steve, who looked disgruntled. "If you knew my mother, you'd understand." I said, "She called and chewed him out like a dog with a bone." I widened my eyes, "Hate to listen into that."

"Do you think you'd miss something like that?" I looked at Bucky, who was eyeing me smugly. I smirk and rolled my eyes not missing a beat.

"I can say that with confidence, I will work my way up until I get the same rank as Phillips. And be as good a colonel as him." I winked at him as I saw a few more men walk out of the war rooms. "So, when's your cue, Cap?" I smiled up at him, and Bucky turned to him in astonishment.

"You've got her calling you pet names?" He shook his head, "Man, what did you do to get her to do that?" Steve blushed and I rolled my eyes.

"Captain Rogers didn't get me to do anything, Bucky-boy." That stopped his smirk short. "It's just a little thing that I can get away with." I looked behind him and saw William. "Excuse me a moment, gentlemen." I smiled and walked to my brother.

"I guess you were right." He said, smiling at me, "I'm already here, I want to see HYDRA fall, and I need to be sure you don't give the rest of them too good a show."

"That's ridiculous." I hugged him tightly. "But I'm glad you decided to look after me, solider." He looked at me confused, so I pointed to my shoulder, which held one silver rectangle, the symbol of my ranking.

"First Sergeant William McKenna reporting for duty, Lieutenant." He saluted me and I withheld a laugh as I saluted him back.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm back! My computer problems are over! So I will be going back to a regular posting schedule and I have been writing the next sections and panned the rest of the story out. Thanks again for reading, hope you have enjoyed!**

**Holly**


	10. Chapter 10: 1943

I played with my thumbs attached to my folded hands as we were transported to where our camp was going to be, near the front lines, at the Czechoslovakian border. From there, we were on our own to find a clearing without surveillance, and stay there for a night. I looked out at the clouds as we passed by them.

"Nervous yet?" Peggy leaned towards me as she took the empty spot next to me. I smiled and shook my head at her.

"Not just yet. I'll let you know when I'm strapped to Rogers, falling to the ground with just a piece of cloth to slow us down." A drop-down by parachute was the most nerve wracking thing I'd have to do so far. Not the fact that I could be shot as soon as we crossed the border or that there would be a good 15 or more men ogling me. It was that I could die by being crushed by my superior officer before I even cross enemy lines.

Peggy laughed. "You're joking. That's good. It shows that you're ready." She patted my hand, and turned to look at Steve.

"Can't take your eyes off of him, huh?" I joked as she whipped back around at me, I giggled, "Your secrets safe with me, you know. I don't plan on telling anyone, not even him." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You're a good person, Josephine. I can see why Dr. Erskine liked you." I looked at her for a moment with a sad smile, "But Steve was sweet before then, you saw for yourself." My mouth dropped, and Peggy tapped her temple. "I knew I would get it eventually."

I smiled, and we continued to talk as we flew over the Channel and over France.

* * *

"You have no clue how happy I am that you landed us without an injury." I commented as I unbuckled myself quickly from Steve, so he could do the same. "I don't think I've ever been more scared of anything in my life." I smiled up at him and looked around the wooden area we had landed in. "But it seems peaceful, in the midst of all this." I began to unbutton my jacket, and handed it to Steve. "And this is my cue." I slipped the communicator onto my belt and gave Steve a salute. "I'll let you know when supplies have landed and if HYDRA's got spies around here."

"Copy that." With those words, I ran off, heading east by the looks of my compass. I saw a sturdy tree branch and hopped up to it. Swinging myself around, I crouched down on the branch and saw a small gathering of HYDRA troops, just three, not too difficult to take on if they saw me, so I continued on my way, making a mental note to tell Rogers.

About 5 minutes later of tree-hopping, I spotted the three chests, each filled with our tents, food, and other supplies. "Find it yet?" The com came in quietly; I pulled it from my belt and answered back.

"Just found it, about 2 miles east. 3/4 of a mile in, I found three HYDRA soldiers, just camping out. Couldn't tell if they saw us or not. Just be careful around there."

"Roger that, Lieutenant; still got that tracking device?" I pulled it out of my utility belt. It looked like the size of a half-dollar, but it was bronze and magnetic. One of Stark's genius inventions.

"Yep. I'll toss it on a metal part a case to activate it. See you soon, Cap." I silenced my com as I descended to the ground and walked toward the cases. Putting the chip on it was simple, but being prepared to be ambushed by Germans or other agents was a little tensing for my nerves. I sighed heavily, pulled out my Smith & Wesson, and sat back up in the trees, waiting for anyone to come by.

Five minutes. I had checked my watch hidden in the sleeve of my suit, but it seemed like I had waited for an hour. Grabbing the com, I turned it up just enough for me to hear it when I put to my ear. "We're about a quarter mile out." I heard Cap say, "Dugan and Barnes will be there first."

"Copy that. I'll keep an eye out." I wedged the com between my right ear and shoulder as I lifted my right leg and crossed my foot over my left knee. I kept my knee bent so I could rest my right arm on it and keep the com in place.

"I think I see a black bird in the trees." I looked up and saw Bucky walking with Dum-Dum, which is how he introduced himself to me earlier.

"I see a couple of frogs on the ground." I said back, smiling as I grabbed the com. "Got a visual on Dugan and Barnes, Captain Rogers, sir."

"Be there in two minutes, Lieutenant." I placed the com on a louder setting as I jumped from the tree to greet the two sergeants.

"Well, should we crack 'em open?" I smirking as I walked to one of the boxes, and opened the latch. I stopped when I heard the crack of a branch. I looked up at Bucky, then at Dum-Dum. "Why don't you get to work, boys? I'll see what's going on." They both nodded to me, and I slowly walked toward where I heard the noise.

German, it was definitely German words. I slid behind a tree and peered behind it. The HYDRA agents from earlier, they were heading this way. Think, Josephine, what do you do? The tranquilizer darts. I headed back to Bucky and Dugan. "We've got a little company. Find those darts for me?"

"Right here." Dum-Dum held up the gun to me, "What's the plan, ma'am?"

I smiled at Dugan, "How about we give the HYDRA agents heading this way a nice nap, and drop them off somewhere else. It'll just be an odd occurrence to them and we can get them out of our hair. No blood spilt and no more HYDRA agents after our tails for a while." I slid the tranquilizer gun in my extra holster. "How's that sound?"

"Not bad." Bucky looked quite impressed "You think Captain Rogers will like it?" I shrugged my shoulders and tilted my head, cracking my neck.

"Guess we'll have to find out when he gets here. You two don't mind explaining, do you?" They shook their heads, "Then I'll be back faster than you can say 'Star-Spangled Man'." I winked at them and took to the trees again.

I took my aim quickly and took them both out in less than 5 seconds, so none of them noticed that the others were passed out too. I smiled and jumped down from the tree, easy as pie. "And here I thought you're aim was already too accurate for your own good." I whipped around to see Steve there, smirking behind me. "It's a good thing you are a Lieutenant."

"Sir," I smiled and saluted, "I believe that we should move them past our site, they haven't checked their coordinates yet, and this area looks the same another 2 miles east." I looked behind me at the three unconscious men. "And it's a bit more discreet than just taking them out."

"How do you know that they're not just scouts?" I glanced at Falsworth, "There could be more of them."

I quickly pointed, "Look at all the supplies they have, if they were scouts, like me, they wouldn't be carrying that much equipment if there was more behind them." I looked at them another moment, "My guess it's just a surveillance team, granted they can't do much in an ambush, but if we do take 'em, someone's sure gonna notice." Each of them looked at me in complete shock. "What, do I have something on my face? Get moving." They continued to stare at me. "That's an order, move." I stared at them with such intensity, fire could have started.

"You heard her." I watched Bucky step forward with Dugan and William, "Get moving." I smiled my thanks as they walked by and I glanced at Steve with frustration as I walked back to our sight.

"What are you doing, McKenna?" He asked, trying to be professional, but it really wasn't working with me.

"Getting the stretchers out, Sir. It'll make the agents easier to carry at a fast pace." I busted open all of the trunks like I was breaking bread, "Care to help out, Captain?"

He nodded, looking through one that Bucky had opened earlier. "You're not too happy right now, are you?" I responded with a heavy sigh, but continued my search. "Just give them some time; they'll come around to a female commanding officer."

I snickered and looked at him skeptically, "How can you be so sure? For all we know, they could just dump me in the middle of the Seine or Rhinelander and have you, Buck, and Will fish me out, blue as your uniform." I pulled out two stretchers and tucked one under my arm to grab the third. Steve came forward and took the one under my arm from me. "Did you see the way they were looking at me? It was like I was dancing at a burlesque stage topless." I sighed as I walked back to them with Rogers, "I'm used to hungry eye looks, but a looks of disgust and shock of 'why is she making sense?' kinda stings a bit." I began to chew my bottom lip. "But I really hope you're right, Steve. For all our sakes."

I turned to our men, "These might be helpful, gentlemen." I smiled as I held up one of the stretcher in my arms. Will came forward and grabbed one of them, Dugan followed, grabbing the one that Steve carried. I walked forward with the one left in my hands and sent it up near one of the agents, which were being watched by Morita and Falsworth.

They smiled at me, but said nothing as they mounted the agent on the stretcher. Some on the equipment had to be left of the agents, making it easier for them to carry. So I took it upon myself to carry most of HYDRA's gear. I quickly and carefully examined certain aspects of it, but nothing that would be a fatal threat to any of us. But small inactivated cameras were in there. Like I had said earlier, they were a surveillance team, so they weren't going to do much harm to us.

We quickly disposed of them, leaving them as they were before we carried them, and walked back to the sight, no harm done.

* * *

I arched an eyebrow at what Bucky was suggesting to Steve and I. To me, it wasn't that big of a deal. However, I have never seen Steve so red in the entire time that I've met him. "It makes sense, you two." He said as William walked towards us, "We don't have an extra tent for McKenna and we can't trust her with other guys and you two are our commanding officers." I looked at Will skeptically, while he gave me a 'just do it' look.

"I don't have a problem with it if Rogers doesn't." He turned to me, like I had thrown him under the bus. "We'll just coordinate so you don't walk in on me changing and vice versa. Besides, it would be easier seeing as we _are_ the ones coming up with the strategies." Steve looked at me pleadingly. "Sorry, Cap. I think that most of this has been decided for us." I gave him a sad smile and patted his arm. "At least we don't have to share a bed just yet." I laughed as I saw Steve's expression and walked away to what was supposed to be our tent. "I'll be 10 minutes." I called back as I grabbed my bag and stepped into the tent.

I was out of my uniform in no time, leaving me in a pair of army fatigues with the shirt unbuttoned to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. I slid on my boots and undid my hair, before stepping out, making sure my clothes were put away for Steve's sake. I smiled back to my brother and walked towards them, "All yours, Captain." He nodded, and walked to the tent, his face still red. I pursed my lips and turned back to Bucky. "There was another way to work this out." I pointed to Will, but he shook his head.

"No way, nah uh, I'm not bunking with you ever again, missy. Two nights was enough torture." I felt my eyes widen as he smirked at me and walked off.

"Oh, the nerve on him. I oughta go and smack it right out of him." I mumbled as I saw Bucky smirking at me, "And what's so funny, Barnes?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Nothing, you just look like such a- such a soldier." I looked at him seriously, "If Steve can't keep these guys in line, you definitely will."

"You make me sound like such a mom, Buck. I'm only 19." I quipped back. "And I'm supposed to be taking care of guys older than me? That'll be a laugh. I don't think I'll last; I'll end up cracking their heads open if they keep staring at me like this." I eyed some of the men that were out of their tents already in fatigue pants and wife beaters. "God, I feel like I'm in a museum display case or something."

"It's all in your mind, you know." I arched an eyebrow at Bucky. "We aren't the only ones adjusting to a woman commanding over us, you need to adjust too."

I sighed and smiled. "I guess you're right." I gave him a pat on his shoulders. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He gave me a smile and a kiss on my head before I could stop him and walked off. I turned back to the newly formed fire that no one was next to and took a spot on the ground with my legs close to my chest.

"Now I seem like such a child." I muttered to myself as I stared into the flames and thought of the campfires at home I had with my dad.

* * *

**Aww, a little bonding moment for Bucky and Josie. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for reading.**

**Holly**


	11. Chapter 11: 2012

_There they were again, the heat of flames boiling my skin. Sweat dabbed my forehead and trickled down my neck as I crawled through the jungles. The screams were deafening as I got to my feet and saw Private Fletcher with a flamethrower on his back. As the house in front of him burned down, I saw him turn to me with an evil grin on his ash-covered face. He dropped the flame thrower and threw his arms around me, trying to kiss me. _

_I kicked him off of me, ready for him to attack me. And he did, with a pocket knife hidden in his palm. Pain seared through my leg and my stomach, and warm blood trickled down my leg. Through the pain I drew out my gun, as he pulled out his own. "What's it gonna be, bitch?" He sneered as I watched his finger tighten on the trigger._

I sat up in bed, waking myself from my screams. I couldn't see Domino leave the room and bark at Steve's door. They sounded like gun shots and the whizzing of bombs.

"_What do you think, Rosie? Not bad, huh?" I turned to Howard and lowered my goggles; there was a smirk on his face and a scotch in his hands when I turned from the small break in the shelter. I could tell he was struggling with the end of the war, trying to come up with something else to satisfy our new arrogant citizens._

_I shook my head, "Not bad at all, Howie." I dropped the goggles on the table and snatched the glass of scotch, downing it in one gulp. "But you'd be better if you laid off the sauce for a day or so." He gave me a look and rolled his eyes. "What does Maria say to this?" I raised my eyebrows at him as he looked away and ran a hand over his face._

"_Nothing and you should do the same. It's my life, you know." He sounded defensive as he walked back to the table of crystal glasses and bottles, pouring himself another glass._

"_But I know what you're going through." I sighed and shook my head, "At least hold off while Maria's pregnant, do it for your son, Howard." I walked next to him and lowered the glass in his hands. "You don't have to go through this by yourself, dummy." I smiled as he looked at me. "C'mon, let's go take a walk."_

"Josie." I snapped out of my trance and saw Steve's face very close to mine. "Are you alright?" I bit my lip and looked at him, feeling tears going down my face. I shook my head as he rested his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong?" He scooted closer to me, encircling his tree trunk-like arms around me, forcing me to rest my head on his chest. "You haven't woken up like this since I first saw you again."

"It's all my fault." I managed to choke out. "The way that Tony is; I tried so hard to get Howard to stop drinking. I told him to do it for his son. And he tried, he tried all the time." I felt my waves of tears going down my cheeks and onto Steve's white shirt. "But I couldn't get him to stop. And then I made him go on that trip with Maria and-and." I wailed and buried myself deeper in Steve's shirt. "It's my fault he's not here, that he didn't live longer and he didn't see what his son is doing. To see his son a hero. And it's my fault, all of it."

Steve stayed silent as he held me; I could hear his heart beating as we rested in that embrace in what seemed like hours as I balled like a baby who had failed to walk and bopped to the floor on their butt. After a while longer, he whispered, "But that's not all, is it?" I looked up at him. "I heard what happened during the war in Vietnam." I shook my head, pulling away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Steve. Please leave it be, I've buried those memories for such a long time, I can't have them bubble up now." He looked so sad as I pushed him away. "I can't let that happen, please." I whimpered, but grasped his hand as he tried to turn around. "Please, please don't go." I whispered, "I'm so scared to be alone right now." Steve pulled his hand out of mine, but turned around.

"What do you see?" He asks as he scooted closer and I could feel Domino curl up on the foot of the bed. "In your dream?"

"The villages on fire." I saw him put an arm around my waist. "The solider that almost killed me." I whispered as I shook in fear, I stared as Steve, shock in his face. "Tony didn't tell you that, did he?"

"No, he didn't. But I'm willing to listen if you want to tell me." I sighed shakily, resting my hand on the one he had on my hip. "You don't have to."

"But you deserve to know." I looked at him, "When I told Tony what had happened, it was after they found him the desert. It was like I was speaking to another prisoner of war." I swallowed, "I was a brigadier general, just promoted, when Vietnam started. Some idiot in Congress got this idea that Communism spread like the flu, so it was meant to be a containment job." I shook my head, "It wasn't any of our business to be in there, Steve. It was a civil war, we had no point to be in there. But people in Washington were so arrogant and full of hot air, they thought that we could conquer anything if we joined." I looked at him, "They drafted thousands of people who didn't want to fight in this war, including me." I sighed, "But I was doing my duty." I huffed and shook my head, "I should have withdrawn right then and there, but I was a little high on power myself." I looked up at Steve, "So I went in, head-on.

"There were some other soldiers that I had met when I was in Korea that were either alongside me or below me, they were people I knew, that I trusted. Then there was Alexander Fletcher." I rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling, because I knew that I couldn't take the look on Steve's face. "He was some rich kid right out of Harvard, living off of his dad's money and wanted to drink and see floozies than stay in his post." I shook my head again, "He only listened to me, but only to smack my rear end when I walked away. There was nothing I could do because women still couldn't file complaints about it."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Steve moved closer, "I know that you could have whipped him into shape."

"I did, and he punched me right back. We kept fighting until some guys broke us up. He had a broken nose and cheekbone, while I had barely a scratch. The bastard complained to his daddy and I got reprimanded for it because I was still a woman." I saw Steve's face harden as I mentioned that I was still treated like a lower-class citizen because of my gender.

"The next mission we had was near a small native village that had about 30 or 40 men in it who were willing to cooperate with us. They offered us food and places to sleep, they treated us like heroes." I sighed, "But I certainly didn't feel like one, not after that.

"We were attacked two days later when we were still in the village. Once the enemy was taken care of, that's when I saw the smoke. I ran back, thinking that it was a surprise attack or something;" I swallowed, "but it was much worse than that." I turned to Steve, "Are you sure you want me to continue?" I could see how hard it was for me to say these things. "I know that you want to help me, but I don't want to see you break down because of something that you had no control over."

"No, I'm okay." He squeezed my hipbone. "I'm still listening." I nodded and turned back to the ceiling, feeling his gaze almost burn through my skull.

"I got back to the village to see that most of the huts were on fire, but I didn't see any of the enemy. That's when I saw Fletcher with a flamethrower." I could feel tears trickling down my face again. "He set the village on fire, and took wives and daughters for his own pleasure while we took to the front lines.

"He saw me there, just staring in horror. He dropped the flamethrower pack to the ground and walked over to me. He was talking dirty to me, telling me that he was going to make me his army bitch." I choked for a moment, but tried to brave on. "I fought back and he pulled out his pocket knife." I pulled my legs out of the covers and pulled down one side of my pant leg, exposing my left thigh. "He stabbed me here, and" I pulled up my shirt. "there. You can still feel and see the scars," I sighed heavily, "If I hadn't taken that serum, I would have been as good as gone."

"What happened?" I pulled my pajama pants on and rolled down my shirt. "To Fletcher."

"I pulled my gun on him, while he did the same. He would have killed me if one of the sergeants hadn't shown up and got him in the back." I swallowed and turned to Steve, "I tried to get as many of the villagers out, since I was the only one who spoke Vietnamese fluently." I bit my lip, "But there were so many that were lost, here." I tapped my head, "They shut themselves off when Fletcher attacked, some of them never found their way home." Steve took his hand from my hip and wiped a tear away, "After I was sent to the infirmary, I sent my resignation into the army. I was honorably discharged as a major general and two purple hearts, just for Vietnam. I also was given a humanitarian award from the Vietnamese Republic before they fell for my aid to help rebuild the village before my discharge." I swallowed and gave a sad smile to Steve. "And then there are my dreams of when I was working for Howard as his assistant. Those were better times, when I helped design better ways to help soldiers from the sidelines, my opinion was highly valued there. And when Tony was born, Howard asked me to be his nanny." I shook my head, "When I saw Howard's son looking up at me from his mother's arms, I couldn't say no to that face."

Steve smiled at me and pulled some hair out of my face. "Still can't say no to him now?" I laughed as he hugged me.

"It's gotten less difficult." I said as we both chuckled. "Thank you, Steve. You have no idea how much better I feel." I pulled away, and swept some blond hair out of his own face. "But that doesn't mean that you can't talk to me." He sighed, looking toward his feet "Steve?" I tilted my head to meet his eyes. "Don't be afraid to talk to me." I grasped his chin in my hands and tilted him up towards me.

He looked like a lost puppy as he began to speak to me, "I just feel so, lost, so out of place that I can't do anything without feeling like I don't belong." I pulled him closer and he talked.

* * *

I looked at the clock and widened my eyes. "Steve." I whispered to the sleeping super soldier in my arms. "Steve, wake up." I tapped him lightly as his eyes fluttered open. "It's almost 9 o'clock. I promised that I would help Tony in the garage for a bit, something for the next addition to his suit."

Steve shook his head and tightened his grip around me, "Oh, come on. Stay here today. You can help me adjust." I giggled as I kissed his forehead, maternal senses pulsing through me.

"I'll be back in half an hour. I promise." I slid out of his arms and pulled the covers around him, "Just go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when I get back." Steve just nodded and I walked to my closet, pulling out a red tank top and loose-fitting jeans. I slid into the bathroom to change, and heard scraping on the door.

"I'll be out in a sec, Dom." I heard him whine and a _thud_, indicating that he was at the doorway, laying right in front of it. I pulled my hair back into a braid and quickly examined myself before opening the door, gracefully stepping over the chocolate lab. I slid on my work boots and headed toward the elevator, Domino trotting after me as usual.

"Morning, Tony." I called as I entered one of the many secret basements in Stark Tower, I saw him turn and look in shock.

"How'd you know this is where I was?" He looked at me and took off the welding mask that was hovering over his face. "I didn't even tell Pepper."

"I'm old enough to know where you always are, that was my job for a long time." I smiled to him warmly and walked forward. "So you wanted something new on the Mach VIII?" I arched an eyebrow at him, "Are you sure about that, Tony? I don't think we can do anything about being hit by a nuke and hurling to the New York streets."

Tony smirked as I started up the projections of the suit and began to pull it apart in the hologram. "Wow, who knew you were only sweet on me. There's Capsicle too." I turned to him, narrowing my eyes a bit.

"He was my first commanding officer, Tony. It was unheard of someone like me fighting the front lines, but he saw what I wanted to do and gave me a chance." I turned back to the hologram, "He was the first man out of my family that respected me for my mind, not my physical appearance. I'll always respect him and be in his debt, Anthony." I only used his full name when I was trying to make a point or when I was very upset with him. I turned the stabilizer configuration in the hologram, "What's the gauge for these?"

* * *

"You're back." I smiled at Steve, pulling oil covered hair out of my face, "What happened?"

"Just a word of advice, Steve: never, _ever _agree to be a part of Stark's new gadget experiments, _ever_." I sighed as I ran to the kitchen sink, washing my hands. "The oil tank in one of his modified cars was punctured, and he asked me to check it out. What I didn't know was that it was an oil slick test for next suit design." I walked to my room, shaking my head. "I hate to say that it was a success."

"Anything else you need to tell me?" Steve gave me a knowing look as I smirked at him.

"I'm not the only one covered in fluids from machines." I turned back to my room, "I suggest you hide, Tony hates when someone pranks him back."

"And where are you going, McKenna?" I stopped and turned to Steve.

"I'm covered in car oil, Rogers. I'm going to take a shower and dispose of my soiled apparel." I said matter-of-factly, then walked into my room. "Jarvis, could you play some Elvis Presley for me? Captain Rogers might enjoy it as well."

"_Of course, Miss McKenna._" I smiled as 'Blue Suede Shoes' played when the shower started. Pulling out a sundress and sandals, I walked into the bathroom and began to remove the black-stained clothing. "_Shall I have the clothing disposed of?"_

"No, just have Pepper or another assistant take them to a dry cleaner." I stepped into the shower and scrubbed off the black grime soaking into my skin. "That will be all, JARVIS." I closed my eyes and felt my skin begin to glow in the removal of the oil.

Once I was finished, I slid on the dress and sandals, letting my hair curl as it air-dried in the apartment. I walked out to the living room to see Steve gawking at me, "Steve, hon, you're staring." I said as I walked up to him and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"You look beautiful." I heard him mumble and I looked at him, his face flushed to a light shade of pink. Realizing that I focused on him, knowing that he had vocalized his feelings, his face soon turned red.

I couldn't help but laugh as I handed him a glass of juice before he would start stuttering and try to retract his statement. "Thank you." I smiled as I sat atop the counter. "So what should we start with first? History or technology? I've got first-hand knowledge on both of them." He looked at me confused for a moment. "You're not in the army anymore, Steve, and neither am I. You gave me a compliment and I'm thanking you for it. No harm no foul." I sipped my juice, "Doesn't mean that you can't say I look nice once and a while." He was confused again, "Your complements, Steve. They're very…genuine. Most guys tell me that I look nice to try and take me home."

"Can I ask if you ever…?" Steve was blushing again and I felt my mouth drop.

"Of course not! I may flirt, but I'm no fast dame. I was never even with Dugan." I said, blushing lightly and sipping my juice again as Steve smiled at me. "Word of caution: dame is not a good word to use anymore, or broad for that matter. You think it was disrespectful for soldiers to call me that, it's just the same anywhere else now." I thought for a moment, "Don't use ma'am either. I know you want to be respectful, but people today use it with people who look like our age. But miss is fine."

Steve nodded and sat at the barstool of the island, a little to the left of me. "I think I'd like to start with history." I nodded and jumped off the table.

"Anything in particular you'd like to start with or should we go from the beginning?" I sat next to him on the other stool and heard Domino's paws click against the tiled kitchen floor.

Steve smiled, "Whatever era this is from." He pointed to the ceiling, which was still playing Elvis.

I laughed, "You got it. We'll start with the fifties, which not much different from the forties."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I have to tell you how happy I am to writing again, and to have such an overwhelming response to something I created. I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate ALL my readers, vocal or not. Lots of love**

**Holly**


	12. Chapter 12: 2012

I hit my head against the open history book on the table that I had grabbed from the little room of books near Steve's bedroom and groaned in frustration. "Steve, you have to understand. Feminists wanted equality, which was what plenty of people wanted at that time." We had diverged from the fifties somewhat easily to the sixties, which were causing plenty of problems. And that didn't even include Korea and Vietnam. "People felt that their voices weren't being heard, so they held protests and rallies."

"Did you ever go to them?" I could feel Steve's eyes on me as I stood from the island and walked to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water.

"Yes, I went to as many as I could when I was home. You and I both know that women had just as many rights as a man, but there were little to no privileges for us. I was lucky, being a colonel at the time, but I worked almost five times harder than another one to be promoted. I still didn't have a valued opinion." I sat next to him, opening the bottle and taking a sip of the cold water. "Plenty of women and politicians worked hard to make everyone equal."

"But did it have to be so violent?" I stared at him.

"You think _we_ were violent? Some dumb cop thought I stole my dad's army jacket when I told them to shut the hoses off. They let loose dogs on us too." I sighed, "It wasn't easy, but knowing that it was accomplished and never reverted makes it worthwhile for me."

I smiled at Steve and got up, "I know we said that we'd learn as much as you wanted to, but I'm exhausted. You listen, but sometimes you can be a difficult student. Think you'll let me turn in for a nap?" I looked at him lazily, and he nodded, "Well, if I'm not up in about 20 minutes, don't hesitate to wake me, okay?" He nodded again and I smiled sleepily. I trudged into my bedroom and fell onto the soft bed, curling myself up as I closed my eyes and drifted off.

"_Rogers, what are you doing?" I walked out of the house in a white patterned skirt and a red tank top. "You can't stall this, you know. I won't let you miss your own birthday party." I stepped on the grass and walked towards him. "Is something bothering you, Steve?" I rested my right hand on his shoulder and he turned to smile at me, and I smiled back._

"_Nothing at all." He replied as he kissed my forehead, "I just lost myself in there for a moment." He laced his arms around my waist and held me there._

_I hugged him for a moment and looked up at him, "Come on; let's go inside. Alex and the boys are waiting for us. So is Lucy and Will." I saw him smile as he leaned down to kiss me then threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Steven Grant Rogers, put me down this instant!" I tried so hard not to laugh as I kicked my legs. Steve continued to walk toward the house, both of us laughing._

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing Domino staring at me on the bed. "Hey, boy, I slept pretty well. How about you?" He gave me a small bark as I smiled at him and patted his head. "That's the best dream I've had in a long time." I slowly sat up on the bed and looked in confusion to the closed door, where some music was playing. But I'm pretty sure that I haven't taught Steve about Black Sabbath yet. "What in the name of?" I stood up and walked to the door.

"Don't come in yet!" I heard Tony's voice of all things telling me to wait. "You'll like this Josie, I swear."

"You better be right, Stark. And I don't want any baby gag gifts either." I had a feeling that Howard had told his son that he had always felt that Captain America and I were 'meant to be' or something. Someone like Howard is never satisfied with the word friends, unless it ends in 'with benefits'. Apparently that view is hereditary.

"Okay, you come out now." I turned the door handle slowly and did the same as the door was left ajar. I could feel my mouth drop in shock.

"What is this?" I walked forward to see something I thought I'd never see again. They were a collection of art pieces on an otherwise bland wall "These are Steve's drawings." I turned to Tony, "How did you find these?"

"I still had them." I looked behind Tony to see Steve leaning against the doorway into the back room. "I remembered how much you liked my drawings."

"Liked them? Steve, I adore them! But you didn't have to do this." I turned back to the collage of sketches that I had or never seen of Cap's. "They're wonderful." I whispered as I stared at them in wonder. Most of them were of our time in the woods of Germany, which were breathtaking. Some were drawings of Morita or Dugan sitting at a fire. But one caught my eye. "When did you draw this one?" I asked, pointing to one of me playing the piano and smiling brightly while the area around me was dark.

"Two nights before we were sent off, you played the piano in the bar after you saw William in the hospital." I swallowed heavily and nodded. How did he remember that? "I don't think I've seen you happier since then Josephine." He commented as he stepped towards me.

"Don't be so sure, I was pretty happy when I stopped being that one's guardian." I jabbed at Tony, without glancing at his reaction, but I could see Steve smiling and Stark gaping at me.

"I'd like to say that I was a pleasant child." I turned to Tony with a 'are you crazy?' look. "What? You didn't think so?"

"There were days, Anthony." I sighed and looked at more of the pictures. "You really need to start doing this again, Steve." I turned to him, "You were always such a great artist, and it could be therapeutic for you." I saw Tony roll his eyes. "It was a suggestion, Tony. It's Steve's choice."

"Therapeutic how?" I saw Tony wave and walk out of the room. He knew how older men were when it came to getting help, he was the same too. "What did Tony mean, Rose?" Steve hasn't called me that since I first saw him, jeez he's really serious.

I sighed running a hand through my hair, Steve was serious. "You know how I have these nightmares?" He nodded, "Well, they have people who are willing to help, to talk to about how you feel." I saw Steve's expression turn stony. "I'm not saying that you won't be manly if you bottle it up; I did. I know that my dreams are what I went through and it's still hard for me to think that I'm not going to hear warplanes flying overhead and machine guns." I sat down on the couch, "So I started writing, songs and poems in particular. When I went to Dr. Cooper, she suggested that I find an outlet to relieve all of this so I wouldn't have a mental breakdown."

"Dr. Cooper?" I looked up at Steve, who was still standing. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

I stood back up and went to the kitchen, pulling a file out of a drawer. "I nearly pulled Fury's teeth out to get a copy of this, but when they were going to let it sink in, Dr. Cooper was going to come in and help you." I bit my lip and handed it to Steve. "She was recruited to talk to all agents at SHEILD about 2 years before I retired. So they didn't have dreams like I did, or any other solider who bottled it up." I folded my hands and rested my arms on my knees as I sat down on the couch again. "It's not the norm anymore, Steve. And it was my idea." I crossed my legs and watched as Steve took a seat in a chair across from me. "We'd have lost so many agents from that stress alone.

"I'm not saying you have to do it, but it will help. If not, you can always talk to me or start drawing again." I smiled at him as he looked up. "I know you miss it." I quickly did a pose to get a smile on his face, "And you have a few willing subjects." Domino barked and Steve laughed. "I'm not saying you need to do it, just consider it; it might be good for you."

I saw Steve nod as I stood up and went to look at the drawings again. "They really are beautiful, Steve." I saw him open his mouth but JARVIS interrupted.

"_Miss McKenna, I have an Alex Harrington on the line asking for you or Captain Rogers."_ I looked at Steve and I smiled.

"Put her through JARVIS." I pursed my lips, concealing a smile as I heard silence on the other end. "Alex? Are you there?" I looked up at the ceiling as I spoke.

"Josie? I can call you that, right?" I heard little yelps from the twins and I giggled a bit. "Boys, be quiet. Mommy's talking to the nice lady from the park." She sounded so exhausted, that's why she called.

"Josie's fine, Alex." I furrowed my brow and could hear the agitated silence through the phone. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, my kids are driving me nuts." I smiled and tried so hard not to laugh. "I'm trying to study for my finals for the next two weeks and they can't keep still." I looked at Steve, who was listening in intently. "I remembered your card from a few days ago and decided to take up the offer on that help."

"Of course, I can watch Davey and James. That's no problem at all." I could hear her sigh. "Why don't I come by with my car so you have some time to get the boys ready and you can have your apartment to yourself?"

A grateful sound came from the ceiling. "Thank you so much, Josie. You have no idea how relieved I am." I grabbed a pen and paper as she told me the address. "I really hope I'm not imposing on you and Steve." That made me freeze. I looked up Steve and saw him blush; I'm pretty sure that I was too as I bit my bottom lip like it was a piece of chewing gum.

"What? No, Steve and I are old friends." I tried to hide my embarrassment from Steve by turning in the kitchen so he couldn't see that I was turning crimson, _everywhere_.

"Really? It sure seems like you two are a pair of newlyweds, the way you two were with the boys." I gulped and turned to Steve, who was probably as red as I was. "Sorry, it seems like you two are the perfect couple."

"Oh, believe me. There are plenty of layers to that relationship." I said as I stormed past Steve and grabbed the pair of sandals I had on earlier. "I'll be there in about 15 minutes." I continued as I entered the grand room with my sandals still in my hands as I searched through my purse for my keys.

"Thank you so much; you have no idea how much I appreciate this. Okay, I'll see you soon." With that she hung up and I sat on the coffee table to strap on my sandals.

"What layers did you mean?" I winced as I stood up facing Steve. I could feel myself blushing as I stared up at him.

"Just that in the past-during the war- I was kind of, uh, I was really keen on you." I managed to mumble the last 6 words, looking at the ground, my face scarlet red, maybe the shade of red that Tony had on the suit.

"Really?" I heard Steve swallow and I looked up at him as his eyes darted anywhere but where I was standing.

"Yeah, when my administration of the serum was successful, Erskine had always talked about how great you are and how much I would like you. And then when you had yours, Howard mentioned that he had wanted us to end up together." I could read the shock in Steve's eyes, but the rest of his face was stiff, like he was in the army again. "I knew that you were focused on Peggy and you were my commanding officer who really gave me a chance. I felt like I couldn't risk it?" Steve's face didn't change.

Oh god, why did I open my big fat snarky sarcastic mouth? I swallowed and glanced at my watch. "I should go and get Davey and James." I stepped past Steve and went to the elevator, feeling like a total idiot.

* * *

"Hi, come on in." Alex opened the door to her apartment wider for me to step in. I composed my frantic mind from what I'd told Steve and smiled as I walked in. For a single mother, she lived in a very nice apartment. "My grandmother left this to me fully paid." She explained as she closed the door. "She saved my life without even knowing it."

"I bet." I smiled as she walked by, but then stopped for a moment to look at me, "Is something wrong?" I asked, seeing the worried expression on her face.

"I could be asking you that, you look so lost." I swallowed, taken aback by that. "Oh, no was it something I said? It was what I said about you and Steve."

I shook my head, "No, no that's not it at all. I just can't keep my mouth shut, you know? You got me thinking about feelings I had for Steve a long time ago, but pushed them aside because of what we had to do."

"What did you have to do to deny someone as good looking as him?" I laughed as she smiled, "I mean, he's basically an Adonis."

"Don't I know it. But we fought together, he was my commanding officer, it would have gotten too messy far too quickly." I think it clicked for her then.

"So you two were in the army?" I nodded, "And he was ranked above you?" I nodded again. "I can understand that, but why so glum now?" I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Did I just hear you say 'glum'? You sound like my mother." I smiled as she realized she'd said it. "Well, I guess I finally told Steve that I had those feelings before I came here. Right before I came here." I ran my hand over my face. "I just feel so stupid, and it's not like he and I have ever had any romantic experience either. He's got maybe a kiss or two and I've only had one boyfriend."

"Why's that? You're both pretty hot." I smiled, so why not?" Alex seemed genuinely intrigued by what I was going to say. Oh, how the hell was I supposed to say it?

"Well, I was always hit on, but I knew that none of the guys ever wanted me to listen to me, just to display me like a piece of art. And Steve, well," I thought for a quick moment, "Steve was kind of scrawny and wiry growing up. He looked like he was a prepubescent teenager before he went off to the army, before I met him." I sighed, "I'm just waiting to come back to a disaster, I can feel it." I shook my head, and looked up to Alex.

"But I'm not here to mope, where are the boys?" I smiled and tried to assure her that I was going to be okay.

"They're in their room. I'll show you." She guided me to their room, but looked back at me as we walked, "Just so you know, I really think that you and Steve should end up together. You both seem like old souls." That made me laugh a little, and she looked confused.

"Nothing could be further from the truth. He always called me that, with the way I talk most of the time, which is proper. But he's just a lost soul, after the war." I swallowed as I remembered how confused and out of place he looked as we walked in Brooklyn and Flushing Gardens with Domino.

Alex nodded, "Well, you two seem like the perfect fit. Are you both retired?" I nodded, seeing as I hadn't heard Steve say that he was reenlisting at all. "Why don't you two try now? I wish I would have waited until I knew the boys' father long enough." I heard her sigh and I could see that she was going to tell me, which was fine. "He was a college student at NYU, still 17 though." I nodded, seeing as she had had Davey and James when she was 16. "He was so sweet and smart and always wanted to talk about really deep stuff. And when we got physical, he changed, started calling me less and only came by for sex."

"And then he found out and bailed out, huh?" Alex nodded and rubbed her shoulder, "Well, you're definitely not alone in this, Alex."

"Thanks, Josie." She leaned into my shoulder, "It's not everyday someone meets someone like you." I smiled as she straightened up and knocked on the door. "Boys, Josephine's here." The door flew open and I looked in surprise as both boys took my legs hostage.

"Hi guys." I smiled as I bent down and hugged both of them "So you guys want to stay with me and Steve?" I asked as I saw Alex bend down and whisper in my ear.

"They started calling you two Auntie Josie and Uncle Steve; Davey did, James hasn't said much about him but he goes on about you. He kept calling you 'Rose'." I nodded, swallowing nervously as I did so.

"Please can we stay with you Auntie Josie?" I say Davey fold his hands and shake them pleading with me, while James continued to hug a part of my body, this time my arm, while glaring at his twin brother.

"Of course you can, and Uncle Steve will be there. Domino will too." I heard Davey cheer and James smiled at me as I looked at him. "What do you say to that?" They both nod. "Well, why don't you get your bags, okay?" Davey runs in the room, while James drags me in. "Well, you two have a very tidy room." It was a dark blue room with two windows looking out. Something caught my eye and they widened as I looked at it closely. "Say, James." I turn to the little boy holding my hand. "Where did you get that picture?" I point to the framed picture of what I assume are the Howling Commandos, with me and Cap in the middle.

"It was my grandfather's." Alex said as she stepped in the room, "He fought alongside the original Captain America." She pointed to the picture, specifically me. "You look a lot like her. I wonder if you act like her too." She crossed her arms over her chest, "They look happy in that picture, Captain and Rose." She turned to me as if I was confused, "After a few of night scouting missions, she was called 'Midnight Rose' even though her middle name was Rosa-Angela. A German agent called her that before she took him out." She smiled, "Maybe you and Steve are their reincarnations."

I laughed, "Well, that would certainly be interesting." She and I both laughed, but I tried not to look to nervous, giving away what she might figure out on her own. I saw the boys with their stuff, "So, are we ready to go?" James shook his head, "Why not?"

"I want to take that picture." He pointed to it and I glanced at Alex, who rolled her eyes. "Can I?"

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. I'm sure Steve won't either." Alex bit her lip as James got on his bed to pull it off the wall. I leaned towards Alex, "He never falls asleep without it, doesn't he?" She nods, "Well, it's no problem with me. He can bring it."

"Bye, mommy." Davey gave his mother a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek while James gave her a gentler one, like the one he had given me in the park.

"Bye, my beautiful boys, please be good for Auntie Josie." I smiled as I led them out of the apartment. "Thank you so much for this, having the house quiet for a few days will make passing my exams so much easier."

"Oh, it's really no trouble at all. I'm happy to help." I waved to Alex as we walked down the stairs. I heard my cell phone beep as I helped to boys into the car. "Let Auntie just listen to this message, then we can go to my house, okay?" Davey vocally agrees, while James nods.

"Josephine, it's Steve. Listen," He sighed, "I'm not used to leaving messages, you know that. Um, when you get back with the boys, I'm not going to say anything, they don't need to hear about our lives. But when they go to bed, you and I are going to have a really long talk about what you said. If I had known, Josie, I-" There was another sigh. "I wish you would have said something. I don't know what I would have done, but it would have been better than you just hanging onto those, emotions, for such long time. I'm not going to say anything that will scare you off, that's the last thing I want to do, I just want to talk what we are with you. You have just as big a voice as I do in this. Come back safely." With that Steve had hung up. I sat there with my voicemail still going, my throat was dry and my palms were getting sweaty.

Oh my god, I just might end the best platonic relationships I've had with a man in my entire life because I can't control my heart and tell it to stop tightening when I see him. I'm so stupid.


	13. Chapter 13: 1943

"Morning, ma'am." Morita gave me a salute as I walked out of my shared tent with Steve. "Sleep well?"

"Very well, Morita, thank you. I don't think I can say the same thing for the Captain." I turn back to the tent. "I don't think I've ever seen him so distressed in the entire time I've met him." I smile. "Sorry, I'm getting distracted. Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Just if you wanted something to eat, ma'am." I shook my head and held my hand up.

"Morita, you can just call me Josie. I don't mind it." I put my hand down and smile, "And I would love a little breakfast, thank you." Jim led me to the fire pit and handed a can of beans and one fried egg. "Thanks."

"I know that it's not much like it is back home, with all the dairy back in the farms." I shake my head as I take a bite of the beans. Licking the spoon.

"In war, food is food. I learned that from my father. I'm sure plenty of people understand that too." Morita nods and hands me a metal mug of something. "Coffee?" He nods and places it in my hands. "Thanks." I chew thoughtfully on my next spoonful of beans. "Can I ask you something, Morita?" He nods, "Is there any particular reason why you're being so nice to me? I mean, I may rank above you, but that doesn't mean you have to nice to me."

"Well, Josie, I saw how Falsworth kept treating you. He's a lord, you know, all stuffy and full of that old tradition. But you knew what to do and you took them out without hesitation. You saved all our asses. I felt like I should thank you for that, plus Barnes keeps going on about you, like he's in love with you." I laugh with Morita as we eat.

"Well, I hate to say that he wouldn't be the first." I sigh as I take a sip of the coffee. "There are plenty of soldiers I'm sure who've eyed me the same way that Bucky did, sometimes not even soldiers, just any guy." I take a little bit of the egg and smile. "Did you make this?" I point to the egg and Jim nods. "It's really good. I still can't do this properly; I always screw it up somehow."

"After all of this, if you're willing to go to Fresno, I can teach you." I smile at Morita as I see Falsworth and Bucky come out of their tent.

"I'd appreciate that, Morita, thanks." I see Bucky sit next to me and Falsworth sit on the other side of Morita. "Morning gentlemen."

"Josie." Bucky smiles and takes a sip of my coffee. I scowl at him and take the cup away from him mid-sip.

"Get your own bloody coffee, ya leech." I say as I gulp down some of the brown liquid in the cup. "I'm not a maid." I could see Falsworth roll his eyes, but I said nothing about the look on his face. I cross my legs as Bucky grabs another can of something and opens it. I can't really tell what it is, but he seems to like it, so I won't bother it.

"So, Josie, I never asked. Where are you from?" Bucky cut the silence as we ate. "Steve said something about the countryside, but never where."

"Nebraska. But I've lived in Queens for almost 5 years now." I scoop up some beans before I talk again. "I did whatever I could there to keep my apartment."

"Yeah, I remember seeing you perform at some of the clubs. You're a pretty good singer." Bucky smiled at me, and then turned to the other two men on my left. "You guys should hear her. The voice of an angel." I hear Falsworth mumble something, and Morita looks upset at the words.

"I'm sorry, Falsworth, would you like to share with the class?" I ask as I put my food down. "I obviously get that you don't like me here. But that's not the biggest of our problems. If you have a bone to pick with me, then say it to my face like a man. If not, then just keep your mouth shut. We don't need to make things more difficult than they already are." I don't miss a beat as I pick up my food again and finish my food as Bucky starts talking about my performances in New York.

* * *

"So you think that you'd be better coming up this way?" I nod as Steve points to the map. "In the middle of the night?"

"Let's face it, Cap. Me being in black and you draped in the American flag in broad daylight is going to tip some people off. Besides, I don't think there will be many people there at night, less casualties." I sat down on my cot and crossed my legs.

"You really don't like killing, do you?" I shake my head at Steve, "You know you'll have to do it eventually."

"Yeah, I know that, doesn't mean I have to like doing it." I look up at him. "So we head out later tonight?" He nods. "Good, well. I'm going to turn in for nap. Just to keep myself from falling out of trees tonight." Steve smiles, and then frowns. "What's wrong?" I sound annoyed, but it's only because I'm tired.

"Falsworth keeps talking down about you." Steve sits on his cot parallel to mine. "I don't like it." I shake my head and lie down.

"Steve, if he has such a problem with it and if he was man enough like I told him this morning, then he'd talk to me directly, not with everyone else like a damn politician." I sigh, "If it gets out of hand and they try to overthrow me, then we'll talk about it. You said so yourself, they just need time to get used to the idea. It's only been one day." I curl up and face Steve. "Don't worry about it, we have much bigger fish to fry." I see Steve smile as I close my eyes and drift off.

* * *

"I told you, leave her out of this." I open my eyes to hear Steve talking to someone out of the tent. "I'm the one who chose her. You don't like it, then just go somewhere else, James." Falsworth. That rat bastard, trying to kick me out by talking to Steve. For a lord, he's pretty stupid.

"I'm just saying , sir, she may hold up the team if her body becomes too much of a distraction. She skips around camp here like a harlot in that suit of hers." I widened my eyes and opened up the tent.

"Afternoon." I glare at Falsworth and step around Steve. "This** harlot** is going to skip around camp to look for more HYDRA agents, captain." I continue to walk away, not letting Falsworth get the best of me. Once I'm far enough away, I jump to one of the sturdier branches and climb up the trunk of the tree to the top.

I look out to the forest and see the HYDRA factory about 50 miles off. I grasp the trunk tightly as I sit on another sturdy branch and curl up as much as my body will let me. I shook as I felt myself I felt tears go down my cheeks. I knew I'd told Steve that I could handle myself, but I'll be damned if I ever was called a floozy again. Fucking Falsworth.

* * *

Walking back to the camp, now completely cried out and calmed down, I walked up to Bucky and asked if the other soldiers could spare a shot or two of whiskey or something for me. "I just need a little something to get over this Falsworth business." I said, taking my hair out of the ponytail and fluffing my hair out. "After what he told Steve, I'm feel like I'm ready to spring on him the next time he looks at me wrong. Just something to loosen me up."

"I've got some Daniels in my tent. I'll grab it and come to yours." Bucky sighed as I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you. I'd ask Steve, but he doesn't look like the drinking type." I let go of our embrace, "I'll meet you in the tent then." He flashed me a smile and walked off to his tent.

I received a few nods and smiles from Morita, Dugan and William as they were sitting by the fire and I could see Jones and Dernier talking closer to where we were keeping the supplies. Steve and Falsworth were not in sight. I made my way to my shared tent with the captain and entered to see both of the missing men on the sight sitting there with reddened faces. "Am I interrupting something, sir?" I asked, authority in my voice to show Falsworth that I wasn't some damn damsel in distress. "I can come back when you're done. Sorry, sir." I quickly turned around, but stood near the tent, knowing that they couldn't see me.

"You see what I mean, sir. She's so reckless. Coming and going as she pleases, it's just not the right place for her." I saw Bucky walk by and I hushed him, but beckoned him over. He slowly crept over and handed me the open whiskey bottle, which I gratefully to a gulp from it.

"Well, James, this is her tent. And she excused herself, because this is not something that she should hear. You saw earlier that she saw trouble and was fully capable of developing a plan and executing it before either of us could. She's got every right to be here, and just because you see her unfit, that's your problem and there's nothing that you can do to change that she outranks you. No one else on this sight has a problem with it as much as you do, Falsworth." I could hear Steve get up and pace as I handed the bottle over to Bucky.

"I've talked with everyone else on the team and they said that they would follow her lead without question. And you have to remember, James, I wasn't a solider to start with either. I was busy performing on stages too. She was offered to get all the abilities that I've been given from the same doctor, and she took it because she wanted to help her brother, who is sitting out there right now and wouldn't be out here to help us if it wasn't for her. She went into this headfirst, knowing full well what could and most likely happen to her and she's still standing, ready for action. She's a very strong-willed and smart woman.

"If you don't like it, you still have to take orders from her, she is your commanding officer aside from me here. You don't have to like her, she's a grown woman who can handle herself, which we've all seen. So be a man, and suck it up." Steve sat down, since we heard the scrape of a chair. I pushed Bucky back so they couldn't see us if the tent opened. "You can go, Falsworth."

"Sir." His voice was flat as he walked out of the tent and back to his own in a huff. I was beaming. Steve stood up for me and never tried to demean me in anyway by focusing on my body, but on my mind and determination to be here. I wanted to cheer for him, like the thousands that saw him at bond rallies across the countries.

"McKenna, get in here." I froze, shit, he knew I was there. "Bucky, you too." I turned to Buck with a 'sorry' look on my face, but he only shook his head. "Now." I've never heard Steve so agitated.

Swallowing heavily, I dashed into the tent with Buck in tow. "You wanted to see us, sir?" I asked nervously as Steve was facing away from us.

"Bucky, go see if Falsworth is cooking anything up. Josephine, sit down and don't talk." I shot Bucky a worried look but took my seat where Steve was pointing, and Barnes stepped out. I wanted to open my mouth to say something, a mixture of 'I'm sorry', 'Thank you', 'I can't believe you just did that' and 'now I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you' with a drop of 'you look really attractive when you're angry'. Instead I bit my lip and grasped the ends of the chair tightly until my knuckles turned white. I could feel my chest tightening in fear as we sat there in silence.

Steve sighed and looked up at me, "I'm assuming you heard most of that, what I'd said. I just want you to know that every word I told Falsworth was true. You are highly valued here, because you think much faster than I can and you try not to kill anyone. I'm just sorry you had to hear James say those things."

Sighing in relieve and resting my hand on his, I smiled to him. "I'm fine. I hate to say that the 'harlot' line stung a little and I was off crying." Steve stood up and pulled me up to stand as well. "But what you said completely overpowers the petty way he was trying to do. I don't whether to say thank you or kiss you right now." I widened my eyes and pursed my lips, realizing that I had just said that I wanted to kiss my commanding officer. Shit!

Steve's face started turned red and he avoided my gaze. I sighed, "But this will do." I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek before throwing my arms around him and hugging him. "Thank you, Steve." His arms slowly wrapped around me and hugged me closer to him. "And I'm very glad to say that I have you as a commanding officer. What you said about me will stick for a long time." I could feel him smile as he hugged me tighter and I did the same to him.

* * *

Walking in the dark was nothing new to me, since I always stayed late at dances back in Nebraska with Will, but this was on a whole other level of a little terrifying. "I'll talk to you guys when I get two miles out from their base." I had said before heading off into the night and up into the trees.

Jumping from limb to limb felt exhilarating, I didn't want to stop. "Rogers, this is Rose, I'm two miles away from the entrance and they're only three guards at the gates. I can't see any others near them, but I'll be sure to let you know I get a visual." I hadn't wanted to go with that name, but I suppose the belt that I had looped around my waist with a white rose on the buckle was kind of a neon sign to call me that, since we couldn't call me McKenna, what would they call my brother?

"Copy that, we're 25 miles from your location." I heard Steve respond, "Just stay above the ground and keep a look out."

"Copy." I said and pocketed my communicator, crouching in the trees, just waiting and watching. I pulled out my pistol and attached my silencer, making sure I was ready for trouble if it came around. I could hear the rumble of engines from inside the gates. Then there was the snap of a tree branch. I looked down to see a HYDRA agent, looking around with one of those blue glowing guns. Shit.

"Cap, stay back, agents are further out of the gates and armed. I'll call back when they're taken care of." I swallowed and put my com back, not waiting for a response. Taking aim, the minute the agent turned his back, I hit his back, and the only sound you could hear was a soft thud as he hit the ground. I hope he didn't feel any pain.

"Lieutenant." The sound on my com came in. "Have you spotted anymore?" It was Bucky; he must have grabbed the sniper and took up to the trees too. "I've gotten about 3."

"I spot 4 more, southeast but we need to lure them out." Looking at what tree I was sitting in made me smile. "Some squirrels are not going to be happy." I said as I clipped the com. Pulling some acorns from the oak tree I pulled out a slingshot that I was given to by Will as a joke when we had settled at the sight. Who knew that it would come in handy?

Lining up my shot again, I took an acorn and released the oversized seed to the back of a HYDRA agent's neck. I could hear him yelling at the trees and I suppressed my laughter.

"Rose, what was that?" I heard Steve, "I just saw a pissed off HYDRA guard." I smiled as I picked up my com and responded.

"Just tell Will that the slingshot he gave me was worth it. And acorns can be very useful. Buck and I are drawing them out." I could hear laughter from Steve. "Now, let me do my job, Cap." I pulled another acorn off a branch and aimed it again at the same agent. He was fuming now. "Hey, Bucky dear, you're up."

"Thanks darling." I smirked as I put the slingshot back and took out one of the agents with my handgun, while Bucky got the other three. "I thought you said it was my turn."

"Yeah, well, I lied." I smirked and changed the frequency to Steve. "Hey Cap, coast is clear. I'm going in." I put my gun back and switched back to Bucky. "I'm going in, you'll cover me right?"

"Of course." He sounded so smug while I clipped my com and jumped from the tree branch over the fence. I pulled out my Taser and walked behind the agents at the gate. The first one was easy, the second had seen me. I quickly kicked him in the head, causing him to collide with the fence. Before he could stand up, I put my Taser to his neck.

"Mitternacht rosenrot." He mumbled before I took him out. I was confused when I heard what he said and made a mental note to ask someone on the team if they knew German. Turning back to my task, I walked forward and looked around; making sure that there wouldn't be any more HYDRA agents after them.

"Hey, Cap. Things look good here. I'll open the gate and you can fall in." I pulled the ring of keys from the most recently unconscious agent and opened the gate. I could see them off in the distance as I turned my frequency to Bucky. "You still up there?"

"Yep, I'll be your eyes. Just keep going." Nodding, knowing that he could see me, I went to one of the side doors and pulled out a piece of white chalk. I marked it with a star and then climbed up the building. "Steve and the rest of the team are on their way."

"Got it. I'll plant to the bomb and set it for an hour. That should give us enough time." I paused for a moment, crouched on the roof. "Hey, Bucky, do you know any German? One of the guards said something to me and I don't know what it means."

"Sorry, can't help you there. But Jones might know, that guy knows every European language, I swear. Now get going." Rolling my eyes, I clipped my com again and looked for a window, specifically opening to the boiler or maintenance room.

One did exist, and it was to an unsupervised boiler, smoke spuming fog and steam into my face from the open window. Grabbing my carabineer and clipping it to one of the pipes coming out of the room, I slid a rope around my waist and climbed down the walls and headed to the boiler.

"Rose? Where are you in the building?" I heard Steve come through on the com as I planted my feet on the floor of the room. "We haven't been spotted yet. Have you set the bomb?"

"I'm setting it now for an hour. Sound good or shorter?" I attached the bomb so it was facing the door, once they entered the plant, I would come out.

"Set it for fifteen. Having less people here makes it much easier." I turned on the bomb. "When you hear the bang, get out."

"Roger," I smirked, "Rogers." I heard him chuckle as I clipped the com again and pulled out my gun to check the magazine. Taking a deep breath, I stood and waited, once they entered, I'd set the bomb then step out to help them. I stood, waiting, getting anxious. I had to stop myself from jumping around like a kid on a sugar rush.

"Just stay calm, Rose." I heard Bucky say, "Steve's just being sure that they haven't been spotted." How did he? - Oh right, he can still see them. I shouldn't doubt Buck too much anyways. He's already been on the sidelines, while I was completely inexperienced. But Steve- okay I guess one independent raid will get you a lot of things in life during a war, but he and I knew nothing compared to plenty of our subordinates.

_BANG! _Whipping around to the bomb, I set it to go off. I turned again and kicked down the door. I could hear the screams of fear in German and the Commandos battle cries. Two agents were coming at me from both sides, the one on my left I kicked off the balcony, screaming as he went down and collided with the dirt floor with a _thud_ and shot the other one in the leg while I was turning from the follow-through of the kick. I could see through the grated floor that more of them coming from below me. Taking aim, I got about 5 of them. Steve knocked out the remaining ones with his shield as I jumped off the balcony and landed, ducking down as the shield came back to its owner.

I winked at him as I heard the whine of the glowing guns. I pulled out my other pistol and shot a collective amount of HYDRA agents as they emerged, as if they ever stood a chance.

"Let's go!" I heard Rogers say as I saw Dugan with a massive mini missile launcher. I dodged out of his way and ran toward the door. "How much time left, Rose?"

"About 6 or 7, Cap. Once we get just far enough, it'll blow." I could hear more yelling, "You go, Bucky and I'll make sure no one tails us. That's the last thing we need." I pulled out another bomb and quickly set it for 5 minutes before I threw it to the end of the room, past where I had entered, closer to the locked area.

I could see Steve order the others out and I ran with them, before I jumped up to a tree and pulled out my communicator, talking to Bucky. "Hey Buck, you still there?"

"Yep, what do you need me for, Lieutenant?" He sounded completely serious and focused.

"Keep an out to see anybody following Rogers. And if you see them coming and I don't get 'em, you take charge." I clipped it and pulled out my guns, slipping on the suppressors and waited.

"You got it." I waited, seeing maybe 7 to 9 agents leaving, which meant nothing. "You'll get out in range in time, right?" Since he was further away, he could still look out and leave later than me and still be safe. I took out my gun and shot about 5 of them, while Bucky got the remaining ones.

"I'm stepping down now, you follow within the minute; make sure that no one following me either." I jumped from the tree, pocketing my pistols and running after the rest of the Commandos. I just about caught up with them when I spotted Bucky. "Fancy seeing you here." I joked as he smiled at me, the bag with pieces of the sniper strapped across his chest. "We've got about 1 minute, we got to catch up." I huffed, picking up my pace a bit, moving past Bucky

Bucky nodded and we ran faster. I saw Steve and Dugan wave at us as we neared. Then the bombs went off. I heard screaming and someone jumped over me, making me curl into a ball in the dirt. I felt the impact and a yelp of pain, it was Steve. He was hit.

* * *

**I didn't realize that this chapter was so long until I uploaded it, but I hope that you enjoyed it just the same. The response from y'all has been overwhelming and I really want to thank you for that. Thanks for reading!**

**Holly**


	14. Chapter 14: 1943

"You may be a Captain, but you are so stupid!" I was about ready to slap Steve across his face for what he did, "I can heal just as fast as you and that shield you dropped might have come in handy." I sniped at him as I took the dampened and pink washcloth and dipped it in the clear water. "Next time think a bit, I know you can do that."

He was the one that jumped over me. It was a chunk of metal near one of the windows that hit him between his right shoulder and spine. If he hadn't done that, I'd be dead, easily hitting my head or cutting my spinal cord to ribbon. But it was still stupid. "You've done enough defending of me today." I told him before I ordered Morita and Dernier to go and grab a stretcher. I grabbed bayonet and turned Steve over, cutting the material away, since my bayonet was sharper than the Germans'.

Once they had him in the tent, I ordered for a washcloth and a bowl of clean water, followed by gauze and the first aid kit, so I could stitch his back up. Despite his protests, I cut him out of both his uniform and now blood-stained undershirt.

He was now sitting at the foot of his cot as I sat cross-legged behind him, washing the wound out, checking for bits of metal or glass to pull out with the forceps. "Of all the stupid things, Rogers." I mumbled as I cleaned him up. "If you were anybody else, you'd have died. Thank God those boys listened and got a stretcher, you'd have bled out if we got here by now, or got an infection."

"I am immune to most things, you know." Steve commented as he turned to me. I shot him a harsh look and he turned back in silence.

"From contact, yes, but not ones from metal plates lodging into your shoulder." I snapped and saw that the bleeding had stopped. "Now I really want to just hit you." I pursed my lips, contemplating. "Aw, Hell." I took my free right hand and used the lower part of my palm to collide with the base of his skull.

"Ow!" Steve rubbed his head with his left hand. I shook my head as I pulled out the wine, since it was the only thing we had with a high alcohol content.

"I'm going to disinfect the wound, so it'll sting a bit." I stated as I soaked the semi-damp towel and pressed it above his wound, letting the wine trickle down his back in into the open flesh. I heard a sharp intake of breath of pain as I saw someone enter the tent. "I don't care who you are, get out." I pointed to the flap. "I'm very busy trying to keep our Captain from dying. Whatever it is can wait." I looked up to see Falsworth. I sighed, "What do you want?" I said as I took a dry towel and dabbed the wound again and Steve winced again. "Oh shut up, you brought this on yourself, Rogers. So quit your whining." I looked back up at Falsworth, "I waiting." I huffed as I finished drying the wound.

He only shook his head, "It's nothing, ma'am." He looked quite stunned from what I could see, "I'll leave you to your work." And he left. I 'tsk'-ed him as I shook my head and opened the first aid kit.

"He looked angry until he came in here." I looked up, seeing that Steve had turned to face me. "I could see the shock the minute he stepped in." I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye as I threaded the needle and pinched the skin together.

"Yeah me too." I tried to pull the skin closer together, but having no such luck. "Hey, didn't your mother teach you to sit up straight? I can't stitch you up if I can't- oh never mind. It's too exhausting to stay mad at you." I slid the needle through his skin and pulled it to the other hand, which was now easier, since he listened to me and straightened up. "Be lucky, Rogers. If Will did something like this, I'd be stitching more than just his back." I saw him smirk. "Are you smirking at me?" I shouted as he turned around. "I thought so."

I mumbled as I finished the stitches. "Don't worry about your uniform. I can sew it up. I made sure that Stark packed some extra material and thread in case something like this happened." I taped the gauze up. "I'm going to check this, just in case you do get an infection by some twisted miracle. And you need to lay low for a day, which should give you enough time for it to close up." I saw his mouth open, "And don't you dare protest with me. You try it and I'll kick you like I wanted to kick Falsworth earlier, stitches intact or not. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." I saw his cheeks pull back for him to smile. "And why should I take orders from you?" I raised my eyebrows as I stood up and went to his trunk, pulling out a white shirt for him.

"Don't listen and see what happens, I dare you." I stared at him as he put his shirt on. Sighing, I craned my neck from side to side, cracking it. "God, I need to get out of this." I saw Steve stand up, "Sit down, right now, Rogers." I pulled out another pair of fatigues and a black shirt with my woolen jacket. "You move out of this tent, you won't come back in." I stared at him, "Just turn around. I'll tell you when I'm done." I watched him blush, turn to face the entrance to the tent.

Unzipping the boots, I quickly stepped out of them. I quickly followed with my suit and slid on the fatigue pants and shirt. "You're safe, Rogers." I could hear him turn around as I slipped on my other shirt as I buttoned it and slid on my jacket. "I'll get you something to eat. Don't move." I pointed to him as I zipped my boots up again.

He nodded as I walked out. I saw them sitting around the fire, a bottle of alcohol in Dugan's and Jones' hands, all of them looking glum. "He's fine, you know." I said as I walked up to them. "He's pretty tough, but he's staying in the tent for the next day or two, until I think he's fine to go back out." I turned to Morita, "Got any food for our good Captain?" He nodded and grabbed a tin bowl, scooping what looked like soup and handed it to me with a spoon and some bread on a metal plate. "Thanks." I smile at Bucky, and then I remembered. "Say, Jones. I was wondering if you knew German at all. Do you?" He nodded. "One of the guards I took out at the gate said, 'mitternacht rosenrot'. Do you have any idea what it means?"

Jones smiled and nodded, "Yes, it means 'Midnight Rose'. It's a term that some Germans use instead of saying a scythe or reaper."

"The signs of death." I mumbled, and then grinned. "I like it."

* * *

"Lieutenant McKenna, may I have a word?" I was already up and made a pot of coffee for the soldiers before I was going to head out and check the damage from the attack last night. I turned to see Falsworth, without his beret. Maybe out of respect or something.

"What can I do for you, Falsworth?" I tried not to visualize myself clawing his eyes out, which I was close to doing. "I've got job here, just like everyone else and I'd like to get to it."

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting on the sight, ma'am. I realized last night that you are capable to handle things like this, even if you got our captain injured." I stared at him for a moment.

"Excuse me, Falsworth." I held up my hand and clenched my jaw. "Are you blaming me for what Rogers decided to do of his own free will? If he died while trying to liberate you from one of the labs, would people blame you for it?" I stared at him in disbelief. "I understand it must be hard to get used to having a young lady order you around, but I'm only here because I was requested to be here by Rogers and Colonel Phillips."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You don't have to listen to me talk and disagree with my plans, but I think you're the only one who feels that way, and you've acted like a child, your Lordship." I tilted my head, "When you're adult enough to apologize, I will listen. Until then, don't waste my time." I whipped past him, "There's coffee if you wish. Morita should be up soon." I walked behind Dugan and Will's tent to start my run to the lab.

I started thinking, what did we do with the metal? Howard had told me that the SSR had taken blood samples of Steve's to try and recreate the formula, crap. If HYDRA got their hands on it, and we hadn't burned it. Shit!

I picked up speed, using low-hanging branches to gain more speed and distance. I saw the glint of it as I could see the glow of a fire. Good, I could throw it there and be done with it. I snatched it and continued to run, watching carefully for any survivors. I saw a fire still going and I slid the metal in the middle, so it could melt and mix with Steve's half-dried blood.

The rumble of a car startled me and I ran to a high and shrouded part of the oak tree from the night before. I grabbed my binoculars and observed what was happening, hoping that they wouldn't see me. I thought for a second; that car has HYDRA tech, most likely a radio. If I could find the frequency, I could listen in on it too. I grabbed my communicator and played around with the knob at the top of it until I could hear German. I listened until I could hear someone speaking English, which was odd.

"What is the damage?" I looked with my binoculars and nearly fell out of the tree. In a black outfit and trench coat, was who I assumed was Johann Schmidt, and he looked terrifying. I could see the arch of his cheekbones, skin sunken underneath them and around his eyes, the sharp angles of his jaw and the absence of cartilage that forms past the bridge of his nose. I could see the fissure lines of his skull through the thin layer of red skin. I'm pretty sure I was scared at just how distinct his features were, but the blood red skin that complimented all of it made me shudder.

"They destroyed everything, Herr Schmidt. That Captain Amerikaner and his crew, and there was this woman, she came first and took our guards out, then let them in. After they attacked and took out most of the agents, they used bombs. We tried to find them, Herr Schmidt, we did all we could." That man looked terrified. "We saw them go south." I sighed in relief. Steve and I had thought that we could shake them that way by going around. "But we can't find the camp."

"Apparently," Schmidt was completely calm as he adjusted his trench coat. "Your best was not good enough." He pulled out a pistol with a long and gleaming barrel. Without hesitation, he shot the agent in the head, killing him instantly. He turned to someone still sitting in the car. "Let us go south, Dr. Zola; if they are north, they will go the opposite way." Crap, he was good. I watched them head my way and pass by me. Well, I guess there aren't going to many survivors under Schmidt's thumb. I waited until they were out of sight, and I headed down the tree cautiously, hoping that I wouldn't gather any attention to myself.

And I ran, as fast as I could. Steve and I needed a new plan, right now. I kept running past the campfire and shocked soldiers as I kept running past them. "Steve!" I called, "Get up!" I jumped up, preventing me from running through the tent and out of the campsite again as I saw him in his cot, reading. "Schmidt was at the lab." I swallowed heavily as he stood up. "He knows that we're heading south." I bit my lip, "What should we do?" Apparently I must have looked terrified, because Steve pulled me close and hugged me.

"Josie, just breathe. We're gonna be fine." I took in a deep shaking breath. "You don't need to prove yourself anymore." He sounded so comforting as I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. I nodded, silently telling him that I was fine.

"Okay, where's that map." I went into my trunk and pulled out the map that Steve had marked the labs. "I couldn't hear all of the conversation, but HYDRA's definitely gonna be stepping up their security."

"Do you think that you can handle it?" I turned to Steve as I unrolled the map, weighing it down with a few of our books.

"Yeah, if I still get Bucky as my sniper." I smirked as I pointed to Northern Italy and Greece, the only HYDRA bases south of where we were. "Schmidt thinks that we might be headed here. If you let me at the wireless, I can get a location on where he's headed, so we can send him flying in the other direction." I smiled as I looked at Steve.

"It's all yours, McKenna." I smiled and took a seat at the table that held it. I slid on the headphones and started messing with the dials. I pulled out my communicator and looked at the position of the dials. "What are you doing?"

"Do you really think I was stupid enough to get close enough for Schmidt to be in ear-shot?" I shook my head, "I used my com, since I figured his car had a communicator that was always on. That would explain why he got here so quickly." I looked between the two and saw what I hadn't changed. "And… eureka." I smiled as I listened in, taking mental notes of anything important.

"We must find out who this girl is." I could hear Schmidt say loud and clear basically into the radio in his car. "She must be one of Erskine's. That would explain quite a lot."

"Sir, one of the reports said that one of the agents called her, 'Midnight Rose'." I heard who I assumed was Zola speak, "She seems highly trained and agile, faster than that captain." I bit my lip and smirked.

"She has no place in war, but if she is here to fight, then that is what she will get." I heard the car's engine rev up and grow louder. "Let us contact North Italy and Greece, those will be the ones they attack next." I quickly shut off the radio and took of the headphones, a huge grin on my face.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked as I grabbed the red pencil and drew stars near the bases south of us.

"One of the agents at the gate must have survived, but not long after Schmidt got there." I giggled, "Apparently, I'm more agile than you and symbolize death." I tilted my head in thought, "Not that it's a big deal."

I saw Steve smile as I pointed to the marks I made on the map. "They're going to let these two factories beef up the protection the most, so my bet is if we go here," I pointed to the lab closest to the Poland and Eastern Germany. "They'll have the least amount." I put the pencil down and sat at a chair, still facing the map, "What do you think, Captain?"

Steve's smile grew and he looked up at me from the map. "We'll leave tomorrow night, Midnight Rose."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update right away guys, I had a HUGE essay due in my comp class yesterday, so I was really worriedabout it. I still hope you guys are enjoying the story, thanks for taking the time to read it!**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Holly**


	15. Chapter 15: 2012

"Hi, Davey, James." I saw the smile on Steve's face and I could feel the pain in my heart grow. "Did Josie drive you here safely?" I looked up at him, biting my lip fervently, trying very hard not to start yelling at him or crying. He was right, the boys didn't deserve it.

"So is anybody hungry?" I asked, a smile plastered on my face. I stepped into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets, trying to find some macaroni.

Davey screamed "Me me, Auntie Josie. I'm hungry!" I could see James blush and nod. I smiled at both of them as they walked into the kitchen. I shot Steve a look, asking him the same and he nodded.

"Well, how about I make some mac and cheese with hot dogs? How does that sound." Davey cheered, while James smiled at me and Steve sat down next to him. "But, I promised your mommy that you would eat something healthy."

"But, Auntie, healthy stuff is icky." The twins made a face, which I laughed at and Steve smiled. "Why do we have to eat that stuff?"

"Well, if you do, you'll get really big and really strong and you'll live forever." I cooed as I pulled out some baby carrots and ranch dressing from the fridge.

"Like Captain America?" I heard James ask, which made me whip around in complete surprise, and I could see the color draining from Steve's face.

"Yep, just like Cap." I smiled at him and turned back to my task. "I'll put some out on a plate for you and if they're gone by the time dinners done, you can have some chocolate ice cream for dessert. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" Davey cheered again and James nodded fervently. I took out a plate and place some carrots on one side and poured ranch into the other. I placed the plate on the island and grabbed the boxes of macaroni I finally found. I glanced over my shoulder at the boys and saw Steve stand up, walking towards me. I swallowed heavily, but smiled as I turned to face him, my body still pointed toward the stove-top.

"By that look on your face, you listened to that message." I nodded, turning my head back to the stovetop, wishing the water would heat up faster so I could move away from him. The second I was in the car driving the boys back to Stark Tower, I could feel my stomach stir, just like it had in Czechoslovakia, just like it had in the Netherlands, but not as powerful as it did in Greece. Every attack on a HYDRA base made my heart swell even more when he looked at me. And it hurt because I knew his heart was busy with someone else. "You're not angry, are you?"

"Only at myself, Steven." I whispered, "I shouldn't have said anything. It was stupid and I forced you into an uncomfortable position." I turned to the fridge and pulled out the hot dogs. I didn't dare look Steve in the eye, since I knew he would hold me to help me with the pain my expression, making things much worse. I tilted back, "Do you want to get the boys some water?" I said a little louder, trying to pick myself up a bit. I glanced at the boys as I saw them eat the carrots I laid out.

JARVIS began to talk, shaking me out of my little worry bubble. "_Ms. McKenna, Dr. Banner is here to see you."_ I watched the boys smile and look up in wonder, which made me smile as I looked up as well.

"Let him in, JARVIS." I began walking to the elevator as it opened and Bruce was standing there. "Dr. Banner, it's nice to see you again." I smiled and held out my hand. He looked hesitant, but took it anyways, a small smile on his face. "What can I do for you?"

"Tony mentioned that you were given the serum." He looked behind me when he saw James and Davey at the table. "Is this a bad time?"

I shook my head, "No of course not. Why don't we just discuss this somewhere privately?" I gestured for him to join me on the balcony, close to the elevator. "I'll be right back!" I called to the men in the kitchen as I walked out with Banner. I closed the door behind us. "So he told you." He nodded. "I'm assuming you wanted to do some tests?"

"If you don't mind, I just wanted to see the difference in concentration between you and Cap. I've read some of the reports of HYDRA's that you confiscated and when they mentioned you, they said you were faster than Rogers."

"You just wanted to see why that is." He nodded and I smiled. "I would be happy to help. The reason I agreed to Erskine aside from the fact that I had wanted to fight was because he was curious on how someone would react without the vita-ray." Dr. Banner looked at me, completely stunned. "I love a scientific mind, Dr. Banner. It brings so much innovation into the world, and I'll do anything I can to help." I held open the door back inside open for him, "When do you want me to stop by?"

"Maybe tomorrow morning, if you have the chance." He gave me a smile as we walked back to the elevator.

"Of course, shall we say eight?" He nodded, "Great, I'll see you then, Dr. Banner." He held up his hand and I was confused.

"You can just call me Bruce, Josie." I smiled and realized how stiff I was when I was talking to him.

"Oh, gosh. I feel so embarrassed." I said, putting a hand on my blushing cheek. "Well, Bruce, I'll see you in the morning, then. Have a nice night."

He smiled to me, "You too. I just hope you won't pass out on the table." I laughed as the elevator door closed. Shaking my head and smiling, I walked back to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Davey asked when I stepped by the stovetop, seeing the water bubbling from the heat.

"That was a friend of mine, he wants me to come up to his lab and help him out tomorrow morning." I turned to Steve, "You don't mind watching the boys for an hour or so, do you?"

Steve was pouting, but he managed to say calmly, "No, it's fine." I nodded, and turned back to the stove, smiling as I stirred in the macaroni.

* * *

"I haven't had this in such a long time." I said to the boys as I set the bowls on the table. "So if it tastes yucky you have to tell me, okay?" Davey nods and James smiled at me. "Here, Steve." I set down a bowl of plain mac 'n' cheese. "I know you like the two separate, but there's a few hot dogs left if you want them."

Steve nodded and went to his noodles. I sat and looked at him worriedly. Ever since I came back from my talk with Bruce on the balcony, he seemed more stoic than usual. I sipped my water and looked at the boys scarfing down the food. "Hey, easy there. No one's going to take it from you!" I said, as Davey stopped and gave me puppy dog eyes. James just stared at me blankly. "We all have food, take some time to appreciate it." I said, "There are plenty of people outside of even this building who can't afford to have this. Not too long ago, people who were well off had trouble getting a decent meal." I glanced at Steve, who was nodding along with me. He probably didn't even know he was doing it. "So take your time and enjoy having the food, okay? I made enough for you to have more if you want some."

I smiled and picked up a forkful of my dinner, macaroni, cheese, and hot dogs. "And if you don't finish it, and you're good after dinner tonight, you can have the leftovers for breakfast." They smiled at me and began to eat slower than before. I smiled at Steve before I put the food in my mouth, "So it doesn't taste bad?" I asked, covering my mouth with my hand as I spoke, my mouth still full. All of them shook their heads, and I sighed, "Good." I continued to eat with making a couple faces at the boys, making them giggle before making faces back at me, trying to get Steve to make some, or just shoveling more food into their mouths.

Once dinner was finished, I put the bowls into the dishwasher and went to the cabinet for some chocolate ice cream, hoping to let it thaw as we decided on a movie to watch. The ice cream carton hit the marble counter with a _thunk_ and I walked out to the living room and turned on the necessary devices. "So, what do you two want to watch?" I looked between the two of them and I thought James was going to say something, "James, do you have an idea?" I knelt down to him, smiling. "You can tell me."

He blushed and looked at the ground, mumbling. "Can we watch 'Wizard of Oz'?" I raised my eyebrows in shock, but continued to smile.

"I don't see why not?" I looked up to Steve, pointing to my right. "It should be on the top shelf, on the left." He nodded and I turned back to the boys. "Do you two want to get all comfy in your jim-jams while Steve and I set up?" They slowly trudged their way to where the bags where. "Davey, you can change in there." I pointed to Steve's room. "James, you can change in my room. Right here." I walked in, opening up my arms as if I was showing off my room. I saw him walk in and a smile curled on his lips. "I'm going to get my clothes to change in and be right outside, okay?"

"Okay, Josie." He beamed at me and I walked out of the room after picking out a pair of black sweatpants and a pink tank top, closing the door behind me. Steve looked a little distraught as I walked up to him.

"Having trouble, Rogers?" I held out my hand for the DVD case. "Here, I'll show you." I put down my clothes and pressed the button that spit the tray out. "Just press this button, take the disc out of the case and put it in the tray. Then you just hit the button again and it'll go in." I was demonstrating to Steve as I was telling him. "It'll read the disc with a laser and it'll pop up on the screen. When everybody's out here and changed, you can just press this button on the remote." I whirled around and picked it up, pointing to the 'Enter' button "and the movie will start. Sound good?" Steve nodded, looking at me. "Alright. I'm going to change in the bathroom and get the ice cream ready." I turned around and headed to the bathroom.

I examined myself in the mirror. Luckily when I was injected with the serum, I already had the gift of looking older than I was. But on days like these, I felt like I should just check into an old folk's home. Steve had the luxury of still acting like he was in his twenties; I had the permanent perception of always being an old soul, even during the war. Sighing, I tied my lightening hair back into a bun and stripped down to my underwear, slipping on my worn 'Army' sweatpants and the pink tank, which Tony had JARVIS print, 'Iron Lady' on the front. I even had one that was black with "Midnight Rose' written in white somewhere in the depths of my closet. I removed the simple makeup I had applied and came back out to the living room.

I smiled at Steve, who had miraculously changed into a pair of plaid pajamas, how domestic. "Hey there, soldier. Mind if I sit next to you?" I smiled up at him and he shrugged. "Hey, what's with you? Ever since I talked to Bruce," I stopped, a smirk growing on my face. "Oh dear God, you're jealous."

I must have hit the nail on the head, because Steve was turning pink. "Steve, seriously, what kind of woman do you take me for?" I glared at him as I sat on the coffee table across from where he was sitting. "Bruce wanted to examine the differences between the two of us. He has a theory that my blood has a higher concentration of the serum, and he wants to prove it. I'm assuming that he has a blood sample from you already?" He nodded, "Bruce is a scientist, his mind is always asking questions and he feels he needs to answer them.

"Why do you think Abraham asked me?" I smiled at him, as he looked up at me, "He wanted to see a difference." I shrugged my shoulder. "Scientists are always curious, and if it's satisfied, we can see such amazing changes in the world." I rolled my eyes, "I know that it sounds naïve, but it helps me sleep at night. So just let me go; and you know Bruce better than I do, you really think that he would make a pass at me?" I smirked as I got up and walked to the kitchen. "Use that head, Cap. It comes in handy."

I scooped out two big spoonfuls for the twins and three scoops each for Steve and me into four cranberry red bowls. I had to laugh and chuckled when I looked in the cabinet, Tony must have picked the colors, seeing as we had white mugs, navy blue plates and red bowls. I thought it was funny. I haven't asked Steve what he thought about it.

As I carried the bowls out, I heard Domino bark and trot back into the living room. "Hey, you where've you been?" I asked him, putting hands on my hips and expressing my mock anger with puckered lips and squinted eyes. "You have some explaining to do, Dom." I tapped my foot and watched as Domino sat on the floor and looked up at me with chocolate brown puppy eyes. "Darn you, know my weakness." I smiled as I crouched down and scratched both ears with both my hands. "I guess you're forgiven." I mumbled as Dom licked my face, and I heard the laughter of Davey and James, and a chuckle from Steve. "But no ice cream for you, mister."

Domino whined at me and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Nope, you can't do it twice in a row, bud. Once a day." I smiled, "But you can sit on the couch with the boys." I stood up and walked to the loveseat in the room. "Boys should sit in one section." I said as Steve handed the single scoop bowls to the boys and handed me one of the larger ones.

"Hey, how come you two get more than us?" Davey complained and I saw him looking between his and Steve's bowl.

"Here, Dave." I got up and spooned out a scoop of my own, placing it in his bowl. "Steve gets more because he gets cranky when he doesn't have chocolate." I whispered loudly, making Davey giggle, and I followed him, the smile on my face crinkling the skin around my green eyes. I winked at Steve and sat back down in the loveseat, "You can fire it up, Steve." I was sitting so my legs were hanging over the arm of the loveseat, so my body was facing the plasma TV, so I was very comfortable. I grabbed the blanket hanging off the back and curled up, placing the bowl on floor for a moment.

I eyed Domino for a moment, who was lying next to me on the floor, behind the bowl. "Don't even think about it." I whispered as I settled myself in the blanket and got comfortable.

* * *

"Sleep tight boys." I smiled as I shut the door to Steve's room. Despite us having a guest room, Steve had carried, literally carried, the boys to his room and tucked them in, while I just stood there. Once he had left the room, I could feel the tension between us rising again. I gave each of the twins a hug and a kiss on the cheek, causing Davey to make a 'yuck!' face and James to blush a little as I did so.

I turned and grabbed the bowls. "Give me five minutes to collect myself." I told Steve, as I walked to the kitchen, set on cleaning the bowls by hand.

"Nope, not letting you get out of this one, McKenna. Put them in the dishwasher and set it. Then you come right back out here, alright?" There was that authority in his voice. God, I hadn't heard that in such a long time.

As if by reflex, I said, "Yes, sir." without a sense of humor in it, maybe a bit of fear. How would this end? I'm pretty sure that Steve was still hung up on Peggy, since it only seemed like two weeks ago that she had kissed him.

I bit my lip as I thought about her, I knew that she'd retired right after the war and settled in Northern England. I would occasionally visit her for her birthday, or mine, or the holidays, since she only had her niece, Sharon, to look after. If she could see Steve now, I'm sure she'd have the same reaction I did, but now, it may be different. I hate to admit that I never really moved on from Steve, Peggy never really did either, but when I told her that I had had feelings for him, might have made it easier to let loose on her grip of him, since I was still clinging tightly.

Now that rope could just vanish. I swallowed heavily as I pulled out the detergent for the dishwasher, filling the tray with the white powder. I could feel tears rising in the back of my throat as I closed the door and set the washer to start. I straightened myself, sighing heavily and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the coffee table, while Steve sat on the couch. "Okay." I gave him a sad smile and crossed my legs. "Let's talk."

* * *

**Who can sense some tension? Just to forward you guys, I have midterms next week three days in a row so if I don't post next week, you'll know why. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!**

**Holly**


	16. Chapter 16: 2012

Silence. There was only silence exchanged, letting the awkwardness between us grow and forcing me to twiddle my thumbs, showing Steve that he better say something. I heard Domino trot in and take control of the loveseat, most likely still warm from my own body heat.

Steve cleared his throat, causing me to look back at him. "How long, did you?" He was trying to do something with his hands, a gesture, but he saw that I wasn't getting it. "When did you realize that you had," He cleared his throat again, a flush crawling from underneath his white undershirt and up his pale neck. "those feelings?"

I pursed my lips for a moment, looking down at the floor as I spoke, heaven forbid I'd gaze at Steve when I talked. "Probably since we had that coffee in the hospital, after I first talked to Will." I sighed, "Not many guys actually wanted to sit and talk to me, or respected me, for that matter, and you wouldn't take my flirting as just a joke; whatever I said mattered to you." I looked up at Steve, "So you came outta left park, and I didn't know what to do with them. Hell, I didn't even know I was in love with you until I got a letter from my mother when we were in Greece."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve sat back on the couch, like he was distancing himself from me. "I wish you would have done something."

I stared at him like he was crazy, "And then what Steve? You were in love with Peggy, I saw that the moment I was introduced to you, and she loved you back. And we were in a war, you were my commanding officer! God, imagine the scandal, both super soldiers banging behind tent flaps." I saw the hurt in Steve's eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out so crass." I ran a hand through my hair, pulling back the fallen bangs from my face and sighed. "If I told you; when we were in Czechoslovakia, when I said I didn't know whether to kiss you or thank you, and I kissed you in a different spot, what would you have done?" I shook my head, standing up, facing away from him. "We had more important things to do, and I didn't want to jeopardize anything.

"If they'd found out, if we were together more than professionally, I would have been kicked out of the army faster than you could say, 'Take cover'. And I was content with just being your subordinate, your help, and another person to bounce war plans off of. I am happy being a part of your life in any way, Steven." I turned to Steve, knowing that I was going to cry, "And now, because I can't keep a lock on my fat mouth, it's all going to fall to pieces." I croaked, covering my mouth in shame. I watched Steve stand up and I put my free hand up, stopping him in his place. "Please, Steve. If you come any closer, I have no idea what my reaction to you being so close will do." I shook my head. He complied, but his face didn't agree with what I'd said.

"I really shouldn't have said anything. Like I said, I was happy being your friend." I looked up, blinking back tears. "You have no idea how stupid and humiliated I felt when I told you, I've never felt so weak in such a long time. I felt like I was back in Nebraska, waiting for Will to fend off all these guys bugging me for a dance. Or in Soviet Russia, during the explosion on the sight." I wiped away a few tears with my hands. "I knew that it would come out eventually, but I really hoped that it never would." More spilled over. "God, I hate that I put you in this fucking situation."

I clenched my fists at my sides. "I don't want you to take pity on me, Steve. We both know I'm strong and if you just want to stay as we are, or even destroy this. I can deal with it. But don't you dare think that I'll just fall apart if you don't want this," I sniffled, "or me. I'm already doing that because I don't want to stop knowing you." I stared at Steve through watery eyes. "I just hate that we're hanging in the balance, I can't stand another shit moment like this."

I swallowed heavily as I looked at Steve, who was just staring, "Say something. Say _anything_, Steve, please." I whined. "Please don't freeze and close up to me. This is not the time to do that." The watery effect stopped as tears fell over; I stopped trying to wipe them away, I just took my clenched hands and crossed my arms over my chest, preparing to embrace myself at the fall. I looked at the tear-stained floor, then back at Steve.

"Just fucking move!" I screamed, not moving my arms from my chest, "Here I am with my heart open like a fucking cracked walnut and you just turned into a statue!" I started to curl up as I remained standing. "Please." I looked at the floor, "I can take it, I swear, but I don't want to stand here so vulnerable, so helpless, and so weak. I hate it." I closed my eyes, squeezing out more tears as I folded myself in half, preparing to find comfort in the cold tear-stained marble floor.

I could hear my heaving sobs before I felt warmth around my bare arms. I was forced to stare up at Steve's blue eyes. I could see so much emotion in them, and I wanted him to do something, anything, stomp on my heart, rip it out of my chest along with my lungs, or kiss me so passionately it would leave us both breathless. I stopped breathing as he pried my fists from their crossed position and them apart, holding my hands in his own.

"Please, stop crying, Rose." He said softly, voice faltering as he spoke "I hate seeing you cry." I saw that there were tears prickling his eyes and I felt my expression change to one of heartbreak. I was going to say something, but he shook his head. "Don't say anything, Josephine. I just want you to listen to me, sit down." He seemed calm as he led me to the loveseat; Domino moved to the couch, silently watching us, knowing better than to interfere.

Taking in a deep sigh, I wiped away my tears that clung to my face and blinked rapidly, making sure that I wasn't crying again. I then turned to Steve, so terrified of what he was going to say.

I watched him take a deep breath as he let go of my hands and looked at the floor, "You've given me a lot to think about, but I want to say from the start that I never want to not see you again or not call you special to me, because you are." Steve turned to look into my eyes. "You are so important to me, especially now when I don't know to turn on a movie, set the lights, or teach me how to use a cell phone.

"It makes this so much easier seeing someone I know and that's willing to help out in this, craziness. So I'm not going to kick you out, I couldn't do that, knowing that I'd really be on my own." His voice cracked and I resisted the strongest urge to hold him. "And even what we are, right now, is not a normal friendship." I nodded in agreement.

"So what do you suggest we do?" I ask him, relieved that he wouldn't throw me out on my ass. "If you're not ready for anything, then I'm okay with that, Steve." I smile up at him, "Whatever you decide with is fine, and I'm not going to protest."

That's when he did something I never thought he would do. He took my left hand and held it in his own, tracing my knuckles with his thumb back and forth. He was definitely in deep thought, and all I could do was wait for his answer.

"I don't want you to rush it." I watched him look up at me, "You need some time to think this over, it's not a decision that comes overnight, Steve. So take your time, I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that. And you know better than anyone ele that I'm a woman of my word.." I smiled as I squeezed his hand. I stood up from the loveseat and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to grab a blanket and read outside. You should get some sleep." I gave his hand another squeeze before releasing it. I grabbed my book from the coffee table and the blanket hanging on the back of the spinning armchair. "Sleep well, Rogers." I smiled at him again as I stepped onto the balcony. I haven't really been listening to the sounds of the city, but they can help me sleep. Thankfully it was warm out, so I only needed the blanket and I could fall asleep looking out into the New York night

* * *

I woke up to being rustled by Steve, the sun nearly blinding me as I opened my eyes. "It's seven thirty." He said, "You should get ready to see Dr. Banner." I nodded and smiled at him as I folded up the blanket and collected my book. "I made coffee." I smiled again.

"Thanks. I won't take too long in my shower, so you can use it when I see Bruce." I thought for a moment. "You know I never asked who else is on the Avengers." I shrugged my shoulders, "I think I'll go for a walk around the tower, see who else I know. If there are SHEILD agents, there is a good chance I helped train them." I gave Steve a smile before stealing myself into my bathroom.

Why was I being so damn talkative? I shook my head as I turned on the shower and closed the bathroom door. I knew that I was doing it because I was nervous and I was giving Steve his space, but I don't think it'll be easy for both of us while he thinks about it. We've spent the past few days inseparable, while one of the last things that he remembers is fighting alongside me. I sighed heavily as I got rid of my clothes and stepped into the stream of water, last night playing over in my head like a broken record. I shook the memory of Steve actually crying, I haven't seen that since- since Bucky. I felt my chest tighten and I took in a sharp intake of air. Oh god, it was only a few days after that we invaded the last base, HYDRA headquarters, and Steve.

I swallowed heavily, cleansing my body of the thoughts crawling up in my head. I knew I needed to stop. I'm a damn general; I can be strong for a few days or hours. My muscles creaked and moaned silently as I stretched out under the warm stream of water.

Quickly taking care of myself, I dried of and thanked God that Tony attached my closet to the bathroom. I pulled out a pair of canvas shorts and a white button-down, throwing on a black waistcoat and a pair of gladiator sandals. I examined myself in the mirror, pulling my damp hair back, so I looked somewhat professional. I walked into the kitchen, Steve bent over the toaster. I smiled up at him as poured a cup of coffee for myself, chuckling at the dinnerware color choices. I walked the fridge, pulling out the cream and pushing the sugar jar past Steve so it stopped close to my mug.

I prepared my coffee and smiled as I sipped my coffee. I glanced at the clock. "I'm off then; you can have JARVIS call me if you need something. I'll probably stick around to help Bruce, he's got me intrigued about the differences between us." I smiled at Steve as I waved.

"I think I should get something more." I looked at him in confusion and he tapped his cheek, a smug look on his face. Wait a minute, is he saying what I think he's-?

I cocked my head at him, "Oh, Captain Rogers, you need to do a lot more than that." I taunted, slowly stepping closer to him. He began to blush and I giggled. "That's what I was looking for." I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Stay as innocent as possible, I'd like to be your undoing." I winked at a red-faced Steve as I walked to the elevator, Domino finally awaken and trotting after me into the elevator. I grasped the coffee cup in my palms, warming them from the cool New York air.

"What do you think, boy?" Dom looked up at me, "You think Steve's taking that path to a less-platonic route?" He barked, smiling at me. I dropped my mouth open. "He was talking to you last night, wasn't he?" Another bark. "Oh, lord. I'm not going to ask you to tell me. I need him to say it." I sighed as I the doors opened and I saw Bruce and "Tony, what are you doing here?" I stepped out with Domino walking beside me.

He shrugged, "I was just talking to Banner and he mentioned that you and Cap had a little spat." I narrowed my eyes at him, mouth in a frown line. Not another word, Stark. "So I saw what was going on. Your systems are so weak."

"Anthony Howard Stark, I did not fight in 3 wars, become a major general, and start SHEILD so you can go through my files and security systems like an elementary school playground." I stared at him. "What Captain Rogers and I are going through is none of your business. And don't even think for a second that it is. Your father knew when to back off." I knew it was low, but so was hacking into my systems for some late-night entertainment. "So you should learn to do the same. Steve and I are adults capable of making our own decisions and ideals. And you of all people should respect that." I sighed and turned to Bruce.

"I'm sorry about that, Bruce. Where would you like me to sit?" He pointed to the table in his lab, clear of beakers and chemicals, but held a microscope and electro-microscope with trays for what I assumed would be my blood samples. "And how are you this morning?" I asked with a smile on my face as I rolled my sleeve on my left arm.

"I've had better and worse days." He gave me a small smile. "I'm sure you're used to being poked with needles, so it won't take too long. I don't need a lot." I nodded and held up my arm.

"Just take your time." I nod at him. "When I was injected, I was in a burn bunk for almost an hour." I looked up at the ceiling, "Thinking about it makes me feel so old."

"Well, I can understand that. What's your birthdate?" I stared at Banner for a moment in confusion. "I couldn't get into your records and JARVIS wasn't having much luck either." I raised my eyebrows and looked at Tony.

"Seriously, Stark?" He looked away, "November 5, 1923, Bruce. That's my birthdate." I saw him punch it into the computer and Tony was staring at me in disbelief. "Oh, don't be so surprised. I went into the army at nineteen," I shrugged my shoulders. "which was seventy years ago. So, if you can't do the math, boy." I turn to Domino. "I'm 89." I smiled brightly as I saw Bruce stand and pull out a needle.

"Alright, let's get started then." I turned my head as I felt the pinch of the needle piercing my skin. "You don't like needles?" I heard a little playfulness in Bruce's voice as he stood up.

"I like needles just fine, but I can't stand watching them go in." I shuddered, "That's scared me for a long time, and I can't do anything to get over it, trust me I've tried." I looked up at Tony. "No one is fearless; you and I both know that." He gave me a small smile as he walked forward.

"Did you sleep well outside?" Tony asked as he held up my coffee to me, which I took with my free hand. "I saw it on the cameras and got worried." I gave him a smile.

"Is that why you were really in my systems?" Tony didn't look at me, meaning yes. "Everything's fine. I just didn't want to push him, and putting us in the same bed, let alone the same room, after that might have been too much." I shrugged my shoulders. "Like I said before, I respect Steve, Tony, and whatever choice he makes is one I'm going to honor." Domino barked and whined as he lay down on the floor. I smiled and giggled as Bruce took the needle out.

"But I have a feeling that it'll turn the way I hope. I just need to go up and talk to him again." I sighed. "Though God knows I'm still pretty shattered." I saw Tony open his mouth to protest. "Not now, Tony, I'm still drained from last night."

He nodded as he turned to Banner. "Anything?" He rolled his eyes as he walked forward, so impatient that one. I could see Bruce smiling.

"Your thesis was correct." I got off the table and rolled down my sleeves. "There is a higher concentration between the two of us." Banner nodded. "Well, congratulations, Dr. Banner." I smile and hold out my hand. He shook it for a moment, and then dropped it. I turned to Tony. "Listen, I was wondering if there were any SHIELD agents here. I realized that I need to talk to Fury about something." Tony gave me a look and I shook my head, "No way, I'm not taking the reins back, I just want back in." I smiled, "Someone's got to stick around and keep you line. Maybe you'll actually listen to me." I turned back to Banner, "Is there anything else?" He shook his head, "Well, I'm happy to be of assistance." He smiled to me as I waved, Tony and Domino following me.

"Which one?" Tony asked when we stepped in the elevator, "Agent Barton and Romanoff stay here, which one do you want to talk to?" I laughed as the doors opened.

"Either one, I helped train both of them into SHEILD." As we walked in, I looked to see a familiar face. "Agent Barton." I smile as I walk forward. "It's good to see you."

"You too, ma'am." I rolled my eyes. He shocked me when he threw his arms around me. "Very good to see you." I smiled as I hugged him back.

"Are you still in contact with Fury?" Clint nods. "Can you relay a message to him for me? I'm still not on good terms with the stunt he pulled on me to get here." I clenched my jaw. I still can't get over that I let my successor see me in such a devastating position. Clint nods again. "Tell him that I'd like to come back, as an agent. Anything but director." Barton smiles.

"I don't mind at all. I'd be happy to talk to him and advocate for him. I owe you that much." I smile wider and give Clint another hug.

"Thank you." I let go and wave to both Tony and Clint. "Say hi to Natasha for me." They looked at me stunned. "It's a secret boys. Now excuse me, I have a captain to talk to."

* * *

**So for the part where Josie is yelling at Steve was one of e hardest things for me to write, since I've never written something like that. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Holly**


	17. Chapter 17: 1943

I walked next to Steve, pulling as much weight as I could carry on my back. I was in my fatigues and shirt from the previous night, feigning sleep to keep an eye on my patient. He didn't look too pleased with me, since I told him that he couldn't carry anything, and having me carry most of what would go between us. He even tried to persuade me to let him carry something, the bastard. But I, being extremely stubborn and bossy wouldn't have it.

"How are you holding up?" I snapped out of my trance to glance at Steve. I smiled and turned back to him.

"Peachy keen, sir." I turned my eyes to the dirt road. "There's a Soviet base that knows we're on our way, so we should be able to get more troops and vehicles to get there quicker." Steve nodded. Before we headed out, I used my now infamous radio skills to talk to the base and communicate with Phillips and Peggy. "We should be there in two hours." I continued to walk, feeling my feet sink down into the new mud, seeing as it rained last night. I knew that I had to step carefully, not just for myself but for my pride as well.

I felt sweat drip down my face, and I could see Steve staring at me. "I'm fine, really. I can take care of myself and I don't need your help, Steve. If I have to stitch you back up, I swear it'll be more than just your back." He smirked. "And you think I'm joking." His smile dropped. "Glad we're on the same page, Captain." The sound of planes whizzing by stopped Steve from his retort, and he and I glanced at each other.

I sighed, undoing the straps. "I'll go see what it is." I whisked Bucky over, whispering in his ear. "You see Steve lift that thing any higher, you have to let me know." He nodded as I unbuttoned my fatigue jacket, throwing it in Steve's hands. "Keep an eye on that would ya?" His flushed face nodded. "I'm off, then." Quickly grasping a branch, I swung myself higher and began to jump from tree to tree, following the sound of the planes.

Checking my com as I saw a landing ground, I examined quickly and sighed in relief, Allies, the RAF. "Cap, it's a bunch of Boys in Blue, maybe they'll be nice and give us a lift." I dropped down and could see the Commandos running toward me, Steve had slung my pack over his shoulder and I glared at him as he came up to me. "Oh, give me that." I pulled the pack from his hands and slung my fatigue shirt over that as well. "If I see you do it again." I threatened as we walked forward onto the airfield.

"Oh look, it's Tinkerbelle." I rolled my eyes at the pilot's comments and shook my head at Steve. "And who knew that Wendy would come along. Hey baby, wanna fly with me instead?" I snapped my head to the jerk of a pilot.

"What's your name?" I asked walking forward. "Just so we're clear." I narrowed my eyes at him and he stayed smug and I could see the lust in his eyes, making me physically sick.

"Why, too many names to remember in that pretty head of yours?" I heard the others chuckle and I about had it. I undid the straps on my pack and I felt someone take it from me, I turned to see Falsworth of all people. I gave him a smile as he nodded to me. "It's Mark. Mark Hampton, baby." He stood up and stepped towards me, like he thought I was going to swoon in his arms, the idiot.

"Well, let me tell my name, if your brain's big enough to remember." I said, putting my hands behind my back, my right hand clenched in a fist. "I'm First Lieutenant Josephine McKenna and if I'm seen as a piece of meat through your beady lust-colored eyes, then remember me by this." I wound my body back and punched his jaw, hearing a little crack as I saw a tooth fly out of his open mouth. "Next time you do that, I'll have you flying into Hitler's base, all wrapped up for him in a little bow, do I make myself clear, officer?" I saw him nod as he whisked toward his comrades, hand wrapped around his jaw. "Let him be an example. You do the same thing, and I won't have a man come and save this damsel in distress, she'll kick your asses to Kingdom come, am I understood?" They nodded, fear in their eyes. I smiled, "Pleasure to meet you all." I spun back around and took the bag from Falsworth, once we were out of earshot, I looked at him confused. "Why'd you do that? You want me out of this team, and here you are, helping me out?" I saw him look at me, "Sorry, I'm just confused on why."

He sighed, "I guess, since you've been acting as commander since Rogers is injured, I saw that you fit in." He smiled, "You are a lieutenant you deserve to be more than that." I laughed as he looked at me confused.

"Here in this day and age? Oh Falsworth." I laughed again. "Let's just wait until this war's over, then we'll see." He smiled at me and nodded. I looked up at Steve, who was talking to an air commodore and ground captain.

"Gentlemen, this is First Lieutenant Josephine McKenna. She was the one who communicated with the Soviet soldiers earlier this morning." I held out my hand to shake the hands of the two men I was introduced to.

"Air Commodore Alexander Jackson, this is Ground Captain Lucas Ledworth." I smiled at both of them. "May I just say that it is very nice to have someone as talented as you, Lieutenant. It's not every day that someone can hear what HYDRA's plans are after they single handedly planted bombs without being caught." I beamed at Jackson, who was an older man with graying at the temples and honey brown eyes, while his subordinate had blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"Well, thank you sir. It's refreshing to hear that I'm such a legend already." I saw that some of the planes we saw earlier had landed behind them. "Where were they coming from," I jutted my chin at the planes. "Northern Italy or Northern Africa?" I saw the look of shock on the RAF officer's faces. "Just my curiosity."

"Well, we'll have you and your team ride along the next time we drop supplies off, they'll land at the Soviet base where they can help you along." Ledworth seemed nervous as he looked at me, but I continued to smile. "In the meantime, would you like a drink?" He was looking straight at me.

"I would like that, but I need to make sure my Captain's ship-shape first, another time, Captain Ledworth?" He nodded to me. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you gentlemen." I glanced at Steve, who was shaking hands with them.

We were led by Ledworth to the medical tent, which we occupied a corner of it, covering it by a sheet pined to a piece of suspended rope. Without asking, Steve rid of his top half of his uniform and white shirt. "Well, there's not an infection." I said as I pulled the clean gauze back, "And your stitches are still intact, skin's healing nicely." I gently rested my hand on his bare back, making him shudder. "Are my hands cold?" I asked, to which he shook his head to. "I just need to make sure the skin's closed up, then I can cut the stitches out and it'll heal with a scar and no thread in there."

He nodded as I rose up and grabbed a magnifying glass and scissors to cut the thread. "You're sure my hands aren't cold? Steve you're practically shivering." I got off the cot and stood in front of Steve, "What is it?" He didn't look at me, but continued to gaze at the floor. "You're uncomfortable." He nodded.

I sighed, "God, I thought something was really wrong." I shook my head, "I'll just give them a once over and we can be done with it, okay?" He looked up at me with such sad eyes. "Steve, it's just a wound, not a wedding night. I'm doing this so you'll stay alive." I smiled at him warmly. "If you don't want me to examine you anymore after this, I understand." I stepped behind me again and sat on the bed, checking the stiches.

"Well, the skins healed, so I'm going to cut the stitches and you'll be fine. Just no heavy lifting for you for another day, alright? And I mean it, Rogers." I cut the last stitch and stood up, putting the tools away. "I'll leave to let you get dressed, alright? And you have to eat something; I didn't see you eat anything this morning."

"Like you didn't sleep much last night?" I turned to Steve, with the curtain open slightly, "I know you were worried, but you need something too. Go get some sleep, and I'll be sure to eat something, deal?" I smiled at Steve, saluting him as I stepped out of the curtained area.

I walked out of the tent with a heavy sigh. It's not very often that someone makes sure I'm in my best shape, meaning sleep and eating. Steve was the first one to do so, and it meant a lot to me. Erskine's words played in my head. '_But Josephine, he is such a good man._' '_You would like him so much._' Then Howard's words relayed behind him. '_He was so keen on gettin' you two together_.'

I shook my head. Nope, I'm not doing this to myself. He's got his heart set on someone else, and we have better things to think about than romance at the moment. Heading to a tent, which had Will and Bucky camped out in front of I stopped to talk to them.

"How's Steve?" Buck asked as I stretched my arms over my head, yawning as I did so.

"He's fine, just another day of no lifting. And I sent him to eat something in the mess hall, make sure he eats a lot of meat, the protein in it will help." I yawned again, "In return, I have to sleep until we have to go." I pointed to the tent, "Anyone in there that I don't need to see?" They shook their heads. "Good. Wake me if something goes wrong."

"Yes, ma'am." Bucky smiled at me and Will saluted, I laughed as I walked into the tent. I found the cleanest looking cot and curled up on it, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"Josie." I opened my eyes to see my older brother peering over me. "Get changed, Rogers wants to see you about something." I looked him confused but he shrugged his shoulders, "You've got me, sis. Here," He gave me my bodysuit. "He's in tent 23 with the ground captain and the commodore." I nodded and shooed him off.

"That'll be all, sergeant." He nodded and stepped outside. I quickly slipped off my clothes and put on the suit, which felt more comfortable than the fatigues. I pulled my hair back into a bun and stepped out of the tent, Will still standing there. "Just take these back to our supplies." I popped my mouth open. "I still need to fix Steve's suit."

"Oh, the commodore had that taken care of; his subordinate knew what to do." I nodded, who knew that Ledworth could sew? "I'll put these back." Will shook his head, "Never thought I'd have to take care of you again." I narrowed my eyes at him and started walking away.

I reached the tent and straightened myself up before entering, "Captain Rogers?" Steve looked up and I saluted, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. I did, I needed to speak to you privately." I nodded as he led me behind the tent out of earshot.

"Steve, what's wrong? You never call me out, even wake me up when you need me. What is it?" I was concerned, he's never done this before and I couldn't conceive what was going through his mind.

"I just was worried, that's all. If we didn't get here, I thought you were going to pass out." He sighed and rested his hands on my shoulders, "You don't need to prove yourself anymore, Josie. Every one of us respects you." I gave him a skeptical look.

"Maybe our team, but I have a feeling that the people above Phillips don't take it too lightly or Phillips for that matter." I shook my head, "Steve, I know you want me to ease up, but I'm not because I want to push myself, see my limits." I shrug my shoulders, "That's who I am." I smiled up at him, "I'm fine, you saw earlier that I can take care of myself, maybe not in the best manner, but I still can." I put a hand on his that continued to rest on my shoulder, "And if something's bothering me, you'll be the first to know, I promise."

He let go of my shoulders. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" He shook his head, "Good, I'm going to get some food, because I'm starving." He smiled, after seeing how I eat when I'm hungry definitely sends men running the other way, that's certainly one way I am _not_ ladylike. "I'll see you later, Cap." I saluted him as he walked back into the tent.

"Lieutenant McKenna?" I glanced at the front of the tent as I passed it to see Ledworth. "Can I join you in the Mess hall?"

I smiled, "I don't see why not, Ledworth." I saw him smile and walk forward, a nervous glint in his eye. "How long have you been part of the RAF, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked as we entered the hall, most men stopping to gawk at me in my suit.

"Lucas, please. Is it alright to call you by your first name, then Josephine?" I nodded, it didn't sound right as he said it, like everyone else who called me that, like Erskine or Steve, but Lucas seemed sweet so I couldn't say no. "I started at the beginning of the war, when I turned 18." I nodded, that made him 21 now, placed perfectly between Steve and I. "And you?"

"Just a few months ago, with US just entering the war and all, and along with the fact I was given the same formula as Captain America. So I haven't aged past 20 yet." I smiled at him as he laughed at my deadpan joke.

"Do you know if you can age? I mean, we heard that it slowed most of the aging processes, but does it cease completely?" Lucas sat across from me as I gulped my water, feeling thirst quenched instantly.

I shook my head as I picked up a fry. "I'm not exactly sure, Dr. Erskine explained some of it to me, but sometimes all of the scientist talk goes right over my head. I do know that my metabolism moves four times faster than a normal woman's, which is more than a man's." I pointed to my food, before popping the fry into my mouth. "So I can eat what I have here, and later tonight, need something else to eat because I'll have burned everything that I ate up." I swallowed the fry and smile at Lucas.

"Aside from that, there's not much I know. I'm sure if I re-examined Erskine's notes, I could figure out some of the side effects, but they have them on such a lock-down. There's no way to get in there, it's guarded so heavily."

"Where are they guarded, exactly? I heard that the doctor is from Queens, but where would they keep it?" I could see Lucas listening intently about the notes. Then it slowly clicked.

"I'm not exactly sure." I shook my head before taking my last sip of water. "But I'm talking about myself far too much. What about you, Lucas? Where are you from, in _England_?" I eyed him for a moment and the nervousness spread over his face again. "Take your time. I hate to talk with my mouth full." I continued to eat the steak and fries, while I saw his face pale a bit.

"Why don't we go somewhere private?" I smiled and placed my hand on his, winking. He blushed and nodded. "I just can't take my eyes off of you, and that _accent_." I leaned forward and whispered, "It's doing such strange things to me." I led him outside and I signaled Steve as I saw him walk by us, but I guess by the fact that I was leading him to a tent made it obvious that something was wrong, and the signal affirmed his suspicion.

"Is there anyone here?" I peered into the tent and led Lucas in. He was nearly beet red as I placed my hands on his shoulders, making sure that he was facing the back of the tent. "Since I saw you, I can't get over how adorable you look." I ran my hands through his bright blond hair and his blue eyes shut in pleasure as his mouth was agape. I kissed his jawline and slowly ran my hands down and began to undo his tie, seeing Steve enter out of the corner of my eye. I beckoned him forward.

"You just take away so much control I have over myself." I put my hands back in Lucas' hair and pulled it a little as he closed his eyes in ecstasy again. With that I thrust my head forward and collided with his nose, and I get go of his hair as I saw Steve hit him on the back of his head. Lucas' eyes rolled behind his head and he collapsed to the floor without as much as a groan. "Thanks."

I looked up at Steve, who was red. "Sorry you saw that." I knelt down to Lucas, "I knew that if I got him alone, I could figure out what he was doing here. Here, help me put him up there." I jutted to the bed next to us. Steve laughed as the ground captain hit the mattress, "And what is so damn funny?"

"'You take away so much control'? Wow, and I thought I heard some bad lines from cat calling." He started to laugh as I checked Lucas' pockets.

"Sorry it wasn't my best, Rogers. But I'll be willing to throw my best at you if you're willing." I winked at him as I found what I was looking for. "Ah-ha." I began to undo the pin as I saw Jackson enter.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I saw Bucky behind him with Dugan and Will close behind. "These two told me that you had signaled a warning and I see my subordinate officer unconscious."

I sighed as I redid Lucas' jacket and stood up, "Because this is why, Commodore." I held up the pin I had found, and Jackson's mouth dropped, along with the rest of the men in the tent. "I thought something was odd when I found out that he had fixed Captain Rogers' uniform, but not with the material that we had packed. Not the mention the fact that he seemed rather keen on where Erskine's notes were, after I mentioned they were on lockdown." I twiddled the pin between my fingers, "His accent was a little odd, wouldn't you say?" I stepped forward to the Commodore. "Tell me, when did Ledworth arrive at this base as your subordinate?"

"Just this morning on a plane from a base in Soviet Russia." I nodded, now it really made sense, "We haven't done a background check on him, but he seemed clean."

I smirked, "Maybe check his pockets next time, sir." I revealed the pin that I held in my hands, a HYDRA pin to be exact. "I was told that spies would be everywhere, whoever told me was correct. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to fix the Captain's uniform properly." Bucky, Dum-Dum and William all stepped aside for me, smiles plastered on their faces.


	18. Chapter 18: 1943

I stretched after we landed, "I have to say, this is getting less terrifying. Thank God you know how to use a parachute." I glanced back at Steve, who was detaching himself from the parachute, and was smirking. "How's the back?" I had refrained from making him uncomfortable and checking myself, but I knew that I could trust Steve, since he hadn't lied to me yet.

"Just little twinges, but that's it." I nodded, since I had seen him wince, I knew he didn't want me to worry.

"Well, the cold here will help it a bit." I said, wrapping my arms around my chest. "Why would you willingly live here? I'll never understand Russians, I swear." I shook my head and saw Steve toss his wool uniform jacket over me. "Thanks, Cap." He nodded as I slid it on, the sleeves were much bigger than mine and I seemed to be engulfed by the damn thing, but it was warm.

"I'm going scouting this time, can't let you have all the fun." He smirked as he walked forward, and when he got further from us, started running out. I walked to Will and leaned onto him.

"Hey, you alright?" I nodded and looked after where Steve had disappeared. "He'll be fine, Josie, stop mothering him." I sighed and shook my head. "And stop blaming yourself too." That caught my attention, I looked up to Will. "He decided to cover you and save you, and I'm pretty damn grateful that I don't have to send a letter to mom, telling her that her daughter died on her first mission." I rolled my eyes; that would certainly be a sight to behold. "I'd hate to see a gold star on her window."

"Okay, while our Captain's out to scout, get a fire going." I called as I pushed Will, "Means you too, McKenna." I smirked at him as he saluted me, I pulled Steve's jacket closer to me and inhaled, and it felt like he was right next to me, it was a comforting sensation.

"Lieutenant. We're 50 miles from the base." I heard Steve come in through the communicator that was forever clipped to my belt. I pulled it out. "I'm heading back."

"Copy that." I clipped our com and began to unpack our tents, with the help of our new Soviet soldiers, things got done quickly and I was able to curl up in my tent with the map, planning our next move. I kept Steve's jacket on for a while, but thought that it would be better to fit myself in my own jacket, since it was snug around my body, keeping more heat in than Steve's. I folded his neatly as I saw him enter. "Find anything good?" I smile as I sit at the table again, thoughts going through my head.

Less than an hour ago, I caught a HYDRA agent, whose real name was Isaak Pankraz, he was 21 and had been captured to serve HYDRA, after taking his mother and family hostage. I felt my heart catch in my throat as I watched this poor man cry. The commodore was more brutal than I had wished, and when the Soviet lieutenant came in, I had to leave after 5 minutes, before he even did anything. I literally ran out of the tent, feeling nausea washing over me so quickly. I heard someone walk up to me as I bent over and emptied my recently filled stomach. After dry heaves, I looked up to see Steve. "Sorry," I mumbled, wiping my mouth with my sleeve, "I couldn't watch that. No one should have that much power over someone." I looked up him, "You couldn't handle it either huh?" He shook his head, and ushered me to have something to drink, which was a cup of tea and another of water, to settle my now restless intestines.

"Hey." Steve woke me out of my reverie. "Stop thinking about it." He said sternly, sitting next to me. "Thinking about it is only going to make you feel worse." I bit my bottom lip and nodded, not wanting to talk about it at all. "Okay, did you think of anything else that we could do with what we have?" Along with more troops, we were given plenty of weapons, all with a love note to me from Howard Stark.

"Not yet, the new sniper rifle might be of some use. We'll have to see when Bucky's done testing it." Steve nodded, "Other than that, I think that we should split, do more of an ambush. If HYDRA's upgraded their security, doing something like that is easy but still effective." I pointed to two points near the base with both hands. "Split up and have them go in groups, all to meet up at the gates."

"That sounds like a plan." I lifted my head to see Steve smiling at me. "I thought that I was supposed to man with those." I laughed as I leaned back in my chair.

"Good one, Rogers." I said as I calmed down, wiping a developing tear from my eye. "I didn't think you'd be so funny." I quipped as I Steve rolled his eyes. "So I've got approval." He nodded. "Perfect, where's Pankraz?" All of the humor in his face drained quickly.

"How did you know?" He shook his head and walked to face away from me. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"What?" I stood up and walked up to face Steve's back. "That my captain actually has a heart and isn't some ruthless killer, and that you begged them to take him with us?" He turned back to me. "It may not have been in the best interests of everyone else, but he is a human in great duress. And you treated him as a human, nothing less." I smiled at him, "I just want to see if he's alright, if he's got enough food." I pulled my hair back then looked up at Steve, "Do I have your permission, Captain?"

He sighed, "Permission granted, Lieutenant." I beamed my thanks as I stepped out of the tent. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around myself as I walked to our makeshift 'prisoner's tent'.

Will was assigned to guard the tent, but when he saw me coming toward him, he did the professional thing. He saluted me and opened the tent. I nodded to him as I entered and saw Isaak sitting in a corner, curled up in a ball.

"Pankraz." I said, and he looked up. "Like St. Pancras, who led soldiers into battle under Gregory the Great?" I smiled as I sat on the ground in front of him. "I don't blame you, Isaak. You were trying to protect your family, why do you think that I'm here?" I swallowed as he stared at me and we looked at each other in silence.

"The Soviets," He spoke, his voice trembling and teeth chattering. "Did you want them to do what they did to-?" He couldn't finish his sentence, but he hung his head.

"Never. No man deserves that level of cruelty, war or not." I gave him another smile as he looked up at me. "Are you cold?" He nodded. "Wait one moment." I stood up and pulled back the flap, revealing Will again.

"Would you be so kind as to get Pankraz a blanket and some of Morita's soup?" Will gave me a skeptic look. "I'll be fine, sergeant. Please."

He gave me a salute. "Ma'am." He headed toward the fire and I walked back to Isaak, who had a little smile playing across his lips.

"You're not like your description at all." I gave him a serious look as he smiled more, "You're so kind to me, even though we're enemies. Not like death at all."

I gave him a small smile. "I'm only like that because they hurt my family, Isaak." I pointed to the tent. "That sergeant that's guarding you is my brother. HYDRA captured him for experimentation and injured him, but Captain America freed him." I heard the flap of the tent and Will was followed in by Steve, who was carrying two chairs. I stood up, and saluted my captain.

"Knock it off." He said jokingly, making me smile. "Help Mr. Pankraz up, would you?" I nodded and held my hand out to Isaak.

He took it and slowly stood up. "Hand me that blanket, Will." I grabbed it and wrapped it around our prisoner as Steve placed a chair behind him. I smiled at him as he sat in the chair and Will handed him a cup of the soup.

"And for you, Lieutenant." Will handed me a cup of soup as well, while Steve placed the other chair behind me.

"Thank you." I smiled at both of them as they left. I could see Isaak slowly eating the soup, "Isn't it good? Morita sure knows how to cook, better than me, that's for sure." I smiled as I took a spoonful of the soup myself and let the chicken broth swirl around as the pieces of vegetables almost melted onto my tongue.

"Why?" I looked up at Isaak. "Why are you being so kind to me, Josephine?" He shook his head and I froze up, so shocked that he was finally breaking down. "They took my family and tortured me, tortured them. Since I was the only one who didn't end up in unconscious, they dressed me up in this uniform and showed me to the base. They wanted me to find you and the Amerikaner." Me and Steve? Well, he was sent by HYDRA. "Herr Schmidt held a gun to my family as I left." He looked around, "I come from this place, my family moved from Strasbourg and we lived here for 10 years then we moved to Berlin. For my sister, she's so smart and brave, like you. And we needed to find a school that matched her intelligence."

"What's her name? Your sister?" I looked up and I could see the skepticism in his eyes. I sighed, "You want to know why I'm here? You saw right through me, didn't you?" He nodded. I shook my head, "The Amerikaner doesn't know that I'm asking you this, so it stays between us until we are understood." He nodded, "I can see how badly you want to save your family, and I can understand that." I stood up and placed my empty cup of soup on the chair as I began to pace.

"You are so determined, and despite the looks I would get from my colonel. I want to recruit you for our little band of misfits." He laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I get it now, they sent the pretty lady to take me off guard and persuade me to join these _urchins_." I narrowed my eyes at the last word of his sentence. "My answer is no."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, it was worth a try. Very well, Isaak you made your decision. I'll still come here to visit you and I'll never bring up this conversation again." I smiled at him as I picked up the soup. "I'll make sure Sergeant McKenna brings you a cot. Good night." I stepped out of the tent and nodded to Will as I left.

"When the sun goes down, make sure our prisoner has a cot in there." He nodded and I turned back, heading to my tent with a headache coming on.

"This is why I don't like the cold." I muttered as Steve handed me a cup of coffee. "I always get a headache when winter sets in, like I've got a 3-day brain freeze." I sipped the coffee, wrapping my hands around the mug. "So I may not be the best insight for war plans in the next few days." He nodded as he sat at the table with me. I seemed a little better in a sweater that was packed in my bag, and a thicker long-sleeve shirt underneath.

"Will overheard you and Isaak talking." I froze, looking up at Steve. "Why didn't you tell me that you would ask him that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was a spur of the moment thing, but he said no. I told him that I wouldn't bring it up again. There's no foul in this. And if he'd said yes, I would have come to talk to you about it." I swallowed some of the rapidly cooling coffee. "He's a good person, just forced in a bad situation. People like that should never have experienced what the Soviets did to him."

"Well, don't worry about it. Everyone who wants to go in that tent needs to ask me first." I nodded and looked down at the map. "Can I ask why you asked him?"

"I don't really know. I guess I saw something in him that reminds me of you." Steve looked shocked. "Determination. You had that look on your face when you walked into the lab, chasing after the HYDRA agent, invading bases." I pulled some fallen hair behind my ear. "And I could see that he wanted to save his family, like I wanted to, like you did." I could hear my voice get quieter as I spoke; I guess I was a little embarrassed, seeing as I could recall Steve's facial expressions to a tee. I really didn't want to admit it to myself. "So, I thought I'd offer. A one-time offer that will stay unclosed if he wishes to accept it; he's the one that needs to bring up. I did my part already." I swallowed heavily. "I gave him the push, getting the thought in his head."

"Until it's all he can think about. And he'll come on his own terms." I could see Steve smiling as he looked through something in his bag. "You are clever, Rose." I shook my head at the growing nickname. Damn HYDRA agents.

"That way, he'll be willing, instead of forced." I smiled back, but curiosity got the best of me. "What _are_ you looking for, Rogers?" Arching an eyebrow, I gazed at him as I sipped my coffee again.

I could see that he was a little embarrassed. "Steve, I've seen you half-naked. Christ Alive, just let me see. I won't judge." I held out my hand and waved whatever he had to be placed into my hands. With a reluctant sigh, he obliged, placing a notebook in my palm. Confused, I drew it closer to me, and placed it on the table. I peeled back the cover and felt my mouth drop open. "You draw?" I looked up.

"Yeah, before getting so 'determined' to get here, I was an art student. Went to school for it and everything." I was listening to him, but I was enamored by the sketches and drawings. "I know they're not the greatest-"

"Are you kidding me?" I looked up at him in disbelief. "Steve, these are amazing. I could look at them all day." I smiled broadly at him. "I love them." I leafed through more of the pages. "You should still do it, even though we're here." He seemed confused, since it was written on his face. "During down time, and we're not drawing war plans, you should start up again." I leaned forward, "And if you need some positive reinforcement." He smiled as I got up. "I'm going to see if our guard needs anything." I pointed to the open sketchbook, "Grab that pencil, Rogers. I want to see something on that paper when I get back."

He smiled at me, "Yes, ma'am." I rolled my eyes as he saluted me and I walked out. I waved at some of the boys at the fire, which gave some light to the sight during this moonless night.

The smoke was confusing, seeing as it smelled differently. Then I heard the beeping as I got closer to Will. And he heard it, too.

"William!" I screamed as I ran toward him. I grabbed him and threw him over the sight, hoping that he didn't hit anything. "Bomb!" I yelled and everyone fell to the ground, protecting themselves. I hit the ground and threw my hands behind my head, pushing my face deeper into the near frozen dirt.

I could feel the heat pass over me as it went off, the sound of it was near deafening. Waiting a few moments, I lifted my hands from behind my head and pushed myself up to look back. I lost all power in my arms and dropped back to the ground, feeling 20 times more nauseous than before. The bomb must have been in Isaak's stomach.

"Lieutenant." I managed to lift my head to face Dugan. He held his hand out to me and I took it. I struggled to stand up, so I felt his other arm wrap around my waist. "Steady yet?"

"Just gimme a minute, Dum-Dum." I took in a shaky breath and closed my eyes as the air left my body. I nodded as I made sure that my feet were planted firmly on the ground. "Get this covered and cleaned up. That's an immediate order!" I yelled, covering my mouth with the back of my hand after I spoke. "How do I look from the back, Dugan?" I turned and attempted to look down.

"Nothing that some water can't fix." I nodded and turned back to face him. "I know you're a soldier, but you shouldn't have looked back." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's been done." I sighed as I saw William walking towards us. "Oh thank God you're okay." I sighed as I threw my arms around him. I felt shaky and weak as I tightened myself around him. "I thought I was going to lose you." I croaked, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "Thank God. Thank God." I could tell that I was going into shock, because I couldn't say anything. I buried myself in his uniform, inhaling his smell of dirt and bales of hay. He smelt of home.

"I'll take her back, Sergeant. Just help with the clean-up." I heard the sound of feet walking away and my arms were pried off of Will as he gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked away. "Come on, Rose." I turned to see Steve standing behind me. He quickly led me into the tent and I walked toward the corner, afraid to look him in the eye. I could feel myself shaking, trying to suppress my sobs and tears that were rebelliously streaking my cheeks.

Finally I could feel arms around me. "You can cry, Josie." His voice was soft and comforting, and his arms were warm. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"But I would be weak." I mumbled as I turned to face him, my hands placed on his biceps. "I wouldn't be a first lieutenant. I would be a scared little girl." I spoke weakly, shaking my head as I felt more hot tears flow down my cheeks.

"Doesn't matter to me, you know. No matter what you do right now, you're still strong in my mind." Steve pulled my head against his chest. "So cry if you want to, if you need to."

I let loose. "Oh God." I managed to say before trying to speak over my sobs and gasps, I've never been a quiet crier. "He had no idea. He must have, if he knew. I wish- I wish I could have done something. And his family." I cried harder, "They must be dead. He said Schmidt had a gun on them when he left, he must have been so alone. Oh God." I pulled Steve's uniform into my palms as I clenched my fists, pulling my face into Steve's chest firmly. "I should have done something, anything."

"I know." I could barely hear what he said as he stroked my shoulder-length hair. "I know, but you did everything we could, and you didn't know. Neither did he, and he was comfortable, he made a friend in you." I felt a hand on the back of my knees and my feet left the air. "Let's get you to bed. You're shivering." I shook my head after Steve placed me there, letting his hands leave my body.

"Don't go, please." I whimpered with my left hand outstretched to him. "I really don't want to be alone."

"I'm going to be sleeping next to you." He was blushing. I shook my head, my arm still outstretched to him, I felt more tears fall down my face. He sighed. "Move over a bit." I nodded and slid over, near to the point I would have fallen out of the cot. Steve grabbed the blanket from his cot, throwing it over me with my own and undid his jacket and tie, leaving him in the scratchy wool pants and dark green button-down of his uniform. I pulled the sweater over my head, when Steve turned to me I shrugged.

"It's dirty." I must have calmed down a bit since I was able to speak a little more coherently. Steve slid in my cot and stared at the ceiling. I could tell he was uncomfortable and I moved back a little more, but I could feel myself falling off.

"Geez!" Steve yelped as he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. "For such an acrobat, you are a klutz." I gave him a small smile as I placed my hand on his chest and he froze.

"Is this okay?" I was indicating my hand. "I can tell you're uncomfortable, but I just." I swallowed. "I can't feel this alone."

He shook his head, sadness in his eyes. "It's fine. Here," He pushed back my hair from my face and wiped some of the tears away. "I hope I never see you cry like this again during this war, promise me."

I nodded. "I promise, Captain Steve Rogers." He gave me a small smile as he placed his hand on the one I had resting on his chest. I curled up against him, my head resting on the starch-stiffened shirt as I closed my eyes and slipped into the comforting darkness, the last image I saw was Steve looking down at me with a flush in his face, a small smile on his lips, and a loving look in his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19: 2012

I swallowed heavily as I rose in the elevator. My toes were scrunching against the leather of my sandals and I was playing with my fingers like I was baby that had just discovered them. I know I had told Tony that I was going to Steve, but when I got into elevator, I hit the highest numbered button. The currently underdone penthouse space at that had a Hulk touch to it. I walked past the smashed marble floor and towards the balcony.

I heard Domino tread after me, but when I got to the door, he stopped and sat down. "Thanks boy. I won't be too long, just need to clear my head for a moment." He whined, but fell to the floor anyways. "It won't take long, I swear." I smiled at him and walked out into the midmorning air.

I looked out and saw cranes leaning over the hundreds of buildings that were damaged, I could see the streets were clean for the most part and most of the shops nearby were intact. I looked up and thought back to what was whirling through my head as I watched the battle. I felt a lump forming in my throat as I could feel the fear I felt when Tony took the nuke into what I assumed was a portal. I don't think I've ever cried that hard as I saw him fall back in just before the portal closed, thankful that he was alive. Taking in a shaky breath I gazed ahead, hearing the cars and yelling of New York, carrying on as if nothing happened.

I smiled, thinking back to when I arrived back home after the war. Mother even was flown out to New York to greet us at the airport. I hadn't seen her smile that big since before Dad had died. She gave Will a big hug and a smacking wet kiss on his cheek. When she looked at me in the eye, she started crying as she latched her arms around me. "Oh, my darling baby girl. Your father would be so proud of you. I'm sure he's up there, crying tears of joy like I am."

I sat on the floor and brought my knees to my chest and bit my lip. My family had a big party at my apartment in Queens, along with most of the Commandos and Howard. I thought my mom was going to pass out when he kissed me on the cheek and called me 'sweetheart'.

After that, I was promoted at 'The Clocker' to a manager and was constantly going between Queens and DC, helping with the drawing up of the United Nations, Delano's baby. I was promoted twice then, Captain after Steve and Major before Peggy retired. I realized that I never could keep up with my apartment after Will and Mom moved, to Chicago of all places. Luckily they were closer.

I sold my apartment, and saw one in Brooklyn that was put up almost three weeks before I came home. I called the realtor and nearly fell over as I walked into it. I saw pictures of Bucky and pre-serum Steve. "Both men were in the war, miss. They didn't make it. They were orphans and managed to buy this place before they shipped off. I can get rid of the stuff they have in here."

I shook my head violently. "No, no I don't think I'd live with myself if I did that, sir." I picked up a picture on the mantle and felt tears well up in my eyes. "There's always hope that they're just lost, and that they'll come back and want to settle back in without any tangles." I turned back to the realtor with a smile on my lightly tear-streaked face. "I'll take it, just as it is."

And that was that. I sold my apartment in Queens and live in Steve and Bucky's apartment for a week or so, Dugan coming to take me to the movies once a week or so. Once and a while we'd go dancing or to Coney Island, exploring what we hadn't seen in New York, since I was busy with school and work and he had never been on the east coast.

Howard visited me and saw that I must have looked miserable. "You're gonna beat yourself up over this, Rosie, if you stay here. Come live with me in the building, you'll be in the place next to mine. And when this UN business is done, I'll have you work for me." I opened my mouth to protest. "Nope, Josie, I'm not having it. I can't have you live here and blame yourself for it."

After days of pleading with me, I gave in. Under the condition that I'd keep the apartment as it was, just to let me never forget. Howard reluctantly agreed to the terms and I became his weapons assistant in less than a month. I never had such a high-valued opinion, and having experience with Stark's weapons was valuable and I led the field in safety testing just about every weapon and defense piece created.

Then the Korean War began, and I was requested to join forces with Colonel Phillips before he had to retire. Then I became a Lieutenant Colonel. "You're still a lieutenant to me, McKenna." He'd said the day of my promotion ceremony, which he attended and gave me my silver leaves. "That's where you'll stay until I go." And he was right.

I can remember how different it was than in Germany, instead of keeping myself safe from the cold and freezing limbs off, I was using my bayonet to cut through vines, sweat dripping down my face and soaking my suit on a bi-daily basis.

It's not that I didn't have friends on my side. Morita, Dugan and Jones followed my lead, but it wasn't the same. Even though we fought after Steve and Bucky, it was never the same.

I sighed heavily as I stood back up and turned to Domino. "Come on, boy." I softly cooed my Labrador to follow me. "We should see how the boys are getting on." Domino forced his head under my hand before we headed back to the elevator. "I'm okay, let's just get this over with, making me way too anxious. Just like he always does." I smirked, "I can't believe after almost 70 years this guy can make me feel like I'm still that nervous 19 year-old girl in the war."

* * *

"Auntie Josie, Auntie Josie!" Davey was the first to scream my new name out to me as I walked into the apartment. "Look what I made!" He rushed to show me what he had created with crayons and paper. I knelt down to see what he had drawn. "Look, here's mommy, and Jimmy." I looked up to James, who was smiling at the new nickname. "And then there's Stebe and Domino and you." I saw the drawing of Stark tower behind us. "And here's where you three live."

I smiled brightly as I wrapped an arm around Davey and picked him up. "Oh, can I keep it Davey? I love it so much, that I think I need to put yours on the fridge. I think that everyone needs to see this." He nodded as I smiled at Steve and James. "And what have you two been drawing?" I found a magnet in the corner of the fridge and put it in the top center of the picture.

"Stebe is teaching me how to draw fruit." I raised my eyebrows in interest and leaned over to see how the quiet twin was doing and nearly dropped Davey at the skill his twin one possessed.

"Oh, James, these are fantastic." I hugged closer and gave him a kiss on his head. "You better keep drawing, for me okay? And I'll put this one right next to Davey's when it's finished." He nodded and went back to his work. I smiled at Steve as I put Davey down, who chased after Domino, barking playfully as he was sought after by the 5 year-old.

"Can the teacher pull away from his student for a bit?" I whispered in his ear, seeing a little blush crawl up his neck. "I know that I distanced myself, but that little kiss on the cheek has gotten me restless, Captain." I said huskily, teasing him as I stepped away. "I'm going to the balcony to read." I looked at Davey, "Maybe _Stebe_ will teach you about buildings next." I winked at him as I turned to JARVIS's controls, playing some of the Million Dollar Quartet before I went off to the balcony.

I looked back out to the skyline, thinking about how I had fought with Howard after Tony was born. I don't think I've ever been more furious with him then that day.

"_Howard, maybe you should take a day off see your son." I said as I placed a file on his desk. "You should see him; he's got your eyes and your smirk when you think you know it all." I straightened my black pencil skirt as I sat in the chair across from his desk. Howard was facing the window, not looking at me. I felt my mouth tighten in agitation as I stared at the leather swivel chair until it turned around, revealing Howard with graying hair at the temples and still in his brown waistcoat._

"_Ah, so it does move." I mocked him as I crossed my legs and straightened myself. "You really should take some time off, Howie. Spend time with your wife and son. You've barely been home since he's been born. Maria misses you and Tony needs to know who his dad is at some point." I widened my eyes as I saw a crystal tumbler rise up to his lips. "Howard Stark! Give me that!" I yelled as I rose up. "You promised me that you would do this for Tony!"_

"_He's…" Howard trailed off, putting the glass down. I swallowed and stared at him, completely stunned._

"_Howard, no. We are not discussing this again. I don't want to keep bringing him up." I swallowed as I walked toward my boss, kneeling as he continued to sit in his chair of power. "It's hard enough, being almost 30 years. I see the world changing and I've barley look like I've aged past 20. I rested a hand on the ones Howard had on his lap. "Tony is your son. A creation made from love, there is nothing in this entire world that is better than that."_

A few years later, Howard had started drinking again and Maria was nearly losing her head. I could visit more often since there weren't many weapons to test. _"HOWARD STARK!" I was livid. "Why do I come to visit your family to find your wife crying and your son locked away in a garage building a bomb for all we know!" I bit my __lip as I stormed to that damned chair and whipped it around for Stark to face me. "He's your son for God's sake! Your wife in curled up in her bed and you're busy with this goddamn stuff again?!"I tore the glass out of his hand and threw it to the ground, the crystal smashing into pieces. "Be a good father, Stark. I don't want to keep living and see your son end up like you are right now! I don't care what you do, but be a father in some way, shape or form. Anthony deserves it."_

"_And what are you going to do to make that happen?" He asked anger in his eyes. "You've ne_ver _had a child of your own."_

_I straightened myself. "I quit." I quipped, no emotion in my face. "There's no assistant and you have a fucking useful excuse to stay here. In the meantime, I'm going to take a chance of becoming a mother. I'll take care of Tony." I stormed out of the door. "May God have mercy on your inebriated soul, Stark!" I slammed the door and grabbed my things from my office before leaving Stark Industries for good._

I was shaken out of my 'past trance' as I looked up at Steve and James. "Hi boys." I smiled as I picked up my book. "You're welcome to join me out here." I dug my face into the book as I watched from the corner of my eye James sitting on the ground and Steve taking a spot on the sofa next to me. I continued to pretend to read my book as I watched the older man give the little boy tips on his buildings. James enveloped himself in the pencil and paper and I could see Steve staring at me as I turned the page of my book, trying to act as interested as James was with his artistry.

"Hi there." I raised my head from my book and arched an eyebrow at Steve, his smirk dropped and he looked confused. "What?"

"Please, don't ever use that tone with me. It's far too much like a Stark's." I put my book down. "I didn't fall in love with a Stark, you know." I smiled as Steve's hand encircled my own. He was smiling as I glanced at James. "You seemed to keep them under wraps while I was preoccupied. I'm almost surprised."

"They're not so bad." I arched my eyebrow then shook my head. "So you really want to talk about last night?"

I gulped, but nodded. "Steve, it's bothering me seven ways to Sunday, and I heard from a brown dog that you were conversing with him about all this." He blushed. "He's like my kid, Cap. He knew I was worried and helped me ease up a bit." I sighed and turned my entire body, so I was sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing Steve. "So, what's the plan?" He looked at me, abandoned in his own thoughts. "Hey, you're the 'Star-Spangled Man'; you're supposed to know what do to." I saw him smile.

"How's this for a plan?" He quickly leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss. Pulling away quickly, he was rapidly turning red. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I smiled as I used my hand to place it across his jawline on the right side of his face. He was still red as I moved closer to him. I knelt on the couch as I moved closer.

"I like that plan, Rogers." I smirked as I leaned closer, resting my lips on his, but resisting the urge to move any closer to him. "I really like that plan." I mumbled before leaning closer, our lips connecting. Let me tell you something, there's always been this joke with the other army girls when Cap fought that he was apple pie and all things American and you could taste it in his kiss. It's all a complete lie. I could taste a little vanilla and an overwhelming sense of coffee, and how Steve tasted, I can't even describe it, but it's pretty damn delicious.

I heard Steve groan softly as I felt his body move forward, but didn't know where to place his hands. I had to pull away, "Here, Steve." I grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on my waist. "It's a good place to start, the back of the neck and in my hair work too." I mumbled breathlessly before locking lips with him again. I felt his hands grip me tighter at my waist as one trailed from there to take my unbound hair into his hands and lightly pull it.

Both my hands found his chiseled face as we finally managed to pull away, gasping for oxygen. "Wow." I whispered as I looked up, "Good plan," I nodded and cleared my throat as Steve smiled, "Really, really _great_ plan."


	20. Chapter 20: 2012

"Thank you so much for this, Josie." Alex looked well-rested and relaxed as she picked her sons up. "You are a lifesaver. Both of you must be superheroes." I smiled as I saw Steve wink at me before he turned to Alex.

"You can drop them off at any time." I saw him smile brightly at Alex. "We'd be happy to look after them for you."

"I think Steve had a little too much fun with them." I smirked at him, and he gave me a hurt look, "Hey, I'm not the one who tried to swing on the monkey bars with them at the playground, the bar bend under your weight, Rogers." Alex giggled and I squeezed his hand as I gave him a smile. I heard the stomping of feet and I turned to see Davey and James walking toward us.

"James, where's your picture?" I asked, and Steve looked confused. Oh crap, I never told him about the picture of us that he had brought almost a week earlier. When I would tuck him in, he'd stare at the picture as he would drift off to sleep.

"I left it here." He said, now talking much more and smiling. It was a comforting feeling to know that Steve and I did something to help him. "I think you two should keep it."

"Oh, Jimmy." I smiled as I knelt down and gave him a hug. "Thank you very much. It's so thoughtful of you." I felt tears swell up in my eyes and I let go of James, "And you, little crazy man." I beamed as I hugged Davey. "You'll both talk to your Auntie Josie and Stebe soon, okay?" They nodded and I stood up. Steve knelt down to give both boys a hug and I smiled at Alex, who was beckoning me over.

"I can't thank you enough." She smiled as I stepped toward her. "James never lets him call him other than by his name. But now he talks to me on the phone and he smiles. He's a happier child."

"Anything I can do to help." I pointed to Steve, "But you really should thank him, he taught both of them how to draw. James is so talented, and I don't think I've ever seen a child his age so focused on something so adamantly before."

Alex nodded, "Okay, boys. It's time to go home. We'll talk to Auntie Josie and Steve soon, okay?" I nodded along with the boys as they walked to the elevator. Both boys took their mother's hand as they entered the elevator. James said something that I couldn't hear and Alex and Davey laughed as the door closed.

I sighed and turned to Steve, then looked around the apartment. "Gosh, it feels so empty here now." I shook my head as I felt arms wrap around me, "Far too quiet." I bit the inside of my bottom lip as I turned to Steve. I rested my hands on his biceps and looked up at him innocently, "What do you propose we do about that?"

It's been very interesting this past week. Steve seems to be more assertive, stealing kisses from me, throwing an arm around my waist as we walked in the park. I catch him staring at me all the time, I've never seen him look at anyone like that, not even Peggy. It was unnerving, that stare, I could see that he was planning for something big when the boys went back home.

He looked up, "Well, we could do some of this." He leaned forward and kissed me, passion blooming between us as he pulled my closer and I buried a hand in his hair and the other pulled his shoulder closer. Steve has very kissable lips, if you've seen them, the bottom lip already looks like that it's been kissed far too much, but after a while it's just a distraction from the rest of his face.

I smiled as the kiss broke and I gazed up at Steve through my lashes. "We could," I pursed my lips, "Isn't there anything else?" I arched an eyebrow as I felt my eyes darken as I sunk into the lust. "You must have a faint idea, Rogers." I whispered as my hand on his shoulder trailed over his collarbone and down his muscular chest. I bit my lip and glanced back up at him, "Don't you?" I tilted my head quizzically at him.

He smirked and hoisted me up into his arms, wrapping around my waist and my jean-clad legs wrapped around his trim waist. It's irritating that his waist is nearly the same around as mine is, I mean that's just unfair. "Well, we could watch a movie. There's one I saw on the shelf that I haven't seen yet."

I resisted the urge to throw my head back and groan in frustration. That tease, well two can play at that game. "How about you set it up, while I slip into some pajamas?" I looked down at him and cradled his face in my hands, a smirk on my face. "I'd rather be comfortable watching a movie with you. Ice cream included." He smiled as he kissed me again.

"Okay." He put my feet on the ground and I turned and walked into my room. "Don't take too long."

"Don't plan to, Steven." I smiled at him before I closed the door behind me. I looked on my bed to see Domino sleeping. "Hey, Dom, have you seen that shopping bag?" His head quirked up and gave a small bark. "Could you get it for me?" Another small bark proceeded my chocolate lab to jump off the bed and crawl under it. I had asked Domino to hide it when I went shopping. Steve was preoccupied with the boys, giving them more drawing lessons. Davey's skills had improved greatly and James was out doing his own thing during that time, drawing Domino sleeping, or the cover of 'Wizard of Oz', whatever he could find.

"Thanks, boy. Make sure you stay out of the way, okay? There's the guest room you can hide out in, alright?" Dom groaned, but did nothing else, letting me know that he complied with what I had said. "Good." I slipped into the bathroom and slid on my recent purchases. It wasn't too much.

I had seen the slip and gaped at it for a moment. It was a navy blue thigh-length satin nightgown with cream lace trim on the bottom and along the v-neck dip into my cleavage. I had grabbed my gray cotton cardigan with a hood and sides that had the capability to wrap around my body, but I let them hang, hitting the length of the nightgown. I undid my hair from its bun position, letting my long hair cascade down my back. I bit my lip in apprehension. I hadn't worn any makeup that day, because I really didn't find a need for it.

I released my lip as I did a little turn around in the bathroom mirror, but soon refrained to sucking on my bottom lip like it was a bottle. I sighed and opened the door. "What do you think, boy? Good enough for good ol' Cap?" A louder bark and I laughed, "Alright you have a good night." I smiled as I opened the door and Domino trotted out to the guest room.

I saw that Steve was still in his room and I walked to the kitchen, pulling out the cookie dough ice cream in the back of the fridge. I had hid it from the boys since I knew that they would want it after every meal. I grabbed the cranberry bowls, laughing to myself as I looked in the drawers to find the ice cream scoop. I put two in my own bowl and three in Steve's, since he has a pretty vicious sweet tooth. I walked out into the living room to see Steve sitting on the couch, in a pair of brown sweatpants and an extremely tight tee shirt. Not that I'm complaining.

He snapped out of his trance from the television and I saw his eyes widen and his mouth gape. "Wow." He said, but realizing that he said it, started blushing. "You look beautiful."

Now it was my turn to blush. "You don't look so bad yourself, son." I quipped and Steve smiled with me as I sat next to him on the couch. "Here" I handed him the bowl and curled up next to him with mine. "Something to hold you over instead of me cooking a whole meal, I'll do that in the morning." I took a spoonful of the contents in the bowl and looked up at Steve. "_Regardless_ of what happens." I shook my head, "You're head's in the gutter, Rogers." I took another spoonful of the frozen dessert. I grabbed the DVD remote and pressed play, "Let's just enjoy the movie, alright?"

"I can agree to that." I looked up at him and he smiled before he leaned down to give me a kiss.

* * *

"I'm surprised you never told me that you hadn't seen this." I said as the credits started rolling. "_'Casablanca' _is a classic and it came out before we were shipped off." I grabbed both bowls and returned to the kitchen, placing them in the sink. I bit my lip and turned around to see Steve standing behind me.

"You've been doing that a lot lately." He observed as his hand held up my chin, his thumb pulling on the skin, making my lip pop out of its hold. He held it there before leaning forward, kissing me. It was much needier than before the movie. "What's going through that that head?" He whispered and I smiled.

"Keep kissing me, Captain and find out." I smirked, colliding with his lips again. God, they're so goddamn kissable, it's unbearable. His hands found my waist and I wrapped a hand around his own, clenching at his shirt, and the other found his hair. He pulled my long hair lightly and I moaned at the sensation. His hand trailed down to my waist and he picked me up off the ground, I proceeded to link my ankles around his waist and we smiled at each other. "I think we should go somewhere where it's more comfortable."

Steve nodded and carried me to his room, kissing me fervently as he did so. He closed the door behind us and he put me down and looked so lost as he gazed at me. I cradled his face in my hands, "You're not the only one here who's nervous. This is new to me too." He nodded and I kissed his cheek. "Do what you feel is natural. It's an instinct for all of us." I whispered, peppering his jaw with kisses. His hands trailed down and rested at the small of my back. I smiled as I went for the juncture of his neck and collarbone, nipping and sucking at it as I watched Steve's mouth slack and a groan escaping his swollen lips.

He pulled me closer to him, making my body flush with his. His rested hands slid up the sides of my body, taking in the curves of my hips, waist and bust. "You are so beautiful." He mumbled, making my assault on his neck cease as I looked up at him. He slid my cardigan off my shoulders and down my now bare arms slowly. "Breathtaking." I felt air catch in my lungs as the straps of the nightgown slowly slid down my shoulders.

I toyed with the hem of his white shirt. "You don't look so bad either." I saw him smile and looked at him seriously for a moment, "You've always been beautiful." I say, but before he or I could say anything else, his lips collide with mine, desperation and want-no, need- seep through the kiss.

I trace my tongue along his bottom lip captured in my mouth and he moans, causing me to invade his mouth. I dance with his tongue and I use my hands to trail muscles of his abdomen still under his shirt. I start to pull his white shirt over his head and he complies, pulling away from me and weaving his arms and head out of it. I toss the shirt to a random place in the room and just stare at him. I see him blush and I smile as I kiss him just under his collarbone. His jaw is slack again as my fingernails trail the paths between well-formed muscles.

A hand grabbed my hair and pulls my head up to face Steve, there's such darkness in his eyes, but such a loving look that I lean forward and hug him. He seems shocked, but reciprocates quickly, kissing my bare shoulder. He continued to slide down the straps of the nightgown down my arms, while my hands trailed down his bare stomach.

The top of the gown stopped at the swell of my breasts, and Steve made no attempt to continue. I took my hands off of him and slid them through the thin straps, the nightgown inching past my ample chest and I looked up at Steve, who was turning deep red.

"Hey." I smiled as he turned to me, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. After 70 years, I can wait another day or week." I placed my hands on his broad shoulders and stepped closer to him. The blush started to fade a bit and the look in his eyes made me weak at the knees and dampen their apex.

His hands encircled my waist and pulled me away from him, just a foot away. I bit my lip and waited to see what he would do next. There it was, the tug down, letting the lace trim at the top dance over my skin as it fell down my waist and hips, pooling on the floor. Steve's gulp was audible as he gazed at me up and down. I moved my fingers in apprehension, nervous that I had ever revealed myself so much to any man.

I grabbed his hand and leaned back, sitting down on the bed. I was only clad in a little navy silk thong, I placed my hand on the waistband of his pants and I kissed area of his abdomen above his navel. I slowly trailed down and swiftly pulled his pants down, leaving him in dark gray boxer briefs. I laid down on the bed and pushed myself towards the headboard. I smiled and wagged a finger at Steve, beckoning him to join me.

Without a second thought, he agreed, placing his body over mine as he kissed me, then left a sloppy trail down my jaw to my neck and collarbone. He looked up at me, a lost look in his eyes. I placed my hand over his and rested it on my breast, squeezing my hand gently over his so it repeated the same action on my chest. I threw my head back in pleasure as he continued his assault on my chest. I let out a whimper and my hands reached for the back of his head, weaving my fingers through his hair, and grasping it lightly. He trailed his head down and tilted his chin up, looking up at me.

Without a second thought, I leaned forward and collided my lips to his. This time, there was no hesitation in his response, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored the newly discovered territory. His hands went to my waist, giving it small squeezes as he trailed down to my hips. I raised one side and lowered it as I brought up the other, rubbing into his growing manhood. Steve clenched his teeth and held my hips down, ceasing my secret arousing technique. He returned his head to the same spot as before, hovering over my chest.

I bit my lip, but nodded, knowing what he was going to do next. He kissed the area between both breasts and slowly kissed his way up one of the mounds. My skin felt like it was catching on fire as he neared the dark red peaks. His teeth lightly scraped their surface and I moaned loudly, arching my back, consequently pushing my chest closer to Steve's face. I fisted a handful of hair as he continued sucking on the nipple.

He let it go with a soft _pop_ and continued on the other side. Steve's grip on my hips loosened and I continued to rub the apex of our legs together, both of us groaning at the sensation.

"Josephine." I heard my name and I looked up at Steve, "I love you." His face was completely serious as he gazed at me.

"I love you too, Steve." I reached to stroke his face with my right hand, "I love you so much." I felt tears rise in my eyes as I leaned forward to kiss him. His hands on my hips grabbed the ties on the thong and pulled the knots apart. I giggled and he looked at me in confusion. "Better than a pair of ripped panties." He smiled at me.

"So, do you know, how?" I could see that Steve was struggling with his words, as he began to look down my body in his arms.

"Steve, I'm a doctor. Of course I know." Steve shook his head and I looked at him confused, "Do I know how what, Steve?"

"I know how it works with both of us, but Tony." I rolled my eyes as Steve laughed, "Tony said that there was another way for you."

I widened my eyes in realization. "Oh, that." I sighed, "I know the mechanics of it, but the method is up to you." I rested on my elbows, looking at Steve in the eye. "Is that what you want to start with?" He nodded. "Okay, then." I laid down and began to open my legs a little more than they were before.

Steve gave me another kiss, and had it trail down my chest and my stomach. When he reached my sex, he looked up at me through hooded eyes, his heaving breath causing my toes to curl in anticipation. His thumb was the first to brush against that exposed bundle of nerves and I let out a yelp, followed by a load moan. I began to move my body as he worked at the button, my hands bunched up the sheets of the bed as my chest heaved and my hips bucked.

I felt the first finger enter my core and my eyes widened in surprise at Steve's growing romantic audacity. It slowly pulled out and reentered, he curled it as he left the spot again, triggering another set of nerves that caused me to moan loudly. "Do that again." I whimpered, "Please." Another finger entered with the first and curled, hitting that spot again. "Steve!" I called out as my hands tightened their hold on the bedsheets. "Oh, I'm so close. Please, please don't stop." I threw my head back into the pillows and let out a long moan as I felt my release. As I laid on the bed, feeling weak, I felt something wiggling around my core causing areas of my body to twitch.

"You taste very good." I heard Steve say, "I'd take this over ice cream any day." I pursed my lips, holding back the other whimpers that rose in my throat.

"Steve, please. I'm still pretty sensitive down there." I said, barely containing myself as I said it. Not listening to me, he continued. I reached down and pulled his head up to me. "That was an order." I whispered to him. "Don't you listen?" I smirked as I kissed him. My hands soon left his hair and trailed down his arms and sides. I felt goosebumps rise after I past a section of exposed skin.

I traced my fingers around the waistline of his boxer briefs. Steve stopped kissing me to rest his hands on mine. He began to pull down the last piece of clothing between us. I looked up at him and smiled as I heard a soft _thud_ of it dropping to the floor.

"Ready?" I could see how nervous it was for him and I placed my hands on his face, giving him a kiss on each cheek.

"I think so. Just start slow, it won't hurt as much for me. Then go at your pace." Steve nodded and thrusted forward, but nothing happened. I stifled a laugh, pursing my lips tightly. "You need to find the target first." I took one hand and placed it on his manhood. "Let me help you with that." I gave him another kiss. "Now."

The thrust forward was painfully slow as I threw my head back and groaned in ecstasy. Then I felt the tear and I winced, whimpering as I clenched Steve's arms as the pain seared through me. "Josephine, are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see a worried face.

I nodded, "I'm fine, I just need to adjust. I only need a minute." I whispered. I felt tears fall down my face, but I leaned forward to kiss Steve. He wrapped his hands around my waist, while I moved one hand to the back of his neck. I smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'm ready."

The motion made me nearly scream in pleasure. The pain receded quickly as he continued to join with me slowly, he groaned at each movement. "At your own pace." I managed to say before I moaned. He picked up on that _very_ quickly. I wound my legs around his waist, changing the angle and having him hitting that spot. I squeezed his arm as I threw my head back, making sure I meeting his thrusts. "Steve!" I yelped, "Go faster." He complied, the sound of our skin colliding growing louder. He placed his head between my shoulder and neck, digging that jaw into the juncture. "Are you close?" I managed to say and I felt him nod in response. I kissed his ear, then began to nip it before I whispered. "Let go."

I long groan escaped his lips as his hips picked up the pace and I felt myself losing it. "Oh God. Steven." I said before I felt myself tighten and I arched my back as the rest of my body followed the clenching.

"Josie! Josephine, Rose!" Steve called out as I felt his release and his thrusting ceased. He collapsed on top of me, both of us attempting to catch our breath. I could feel the sweat pool between us.

I kissed the top of his head and felt him pull out of me, my legs clenching together at the sensation. Steve flopped over, landing next to me. He had held onto my arm, therefore dragging me along, leaving me on my side. I placed that hand on his chest as he let go of my arm, and I wound a leg around his as he kissed my forehead. "Not bad." I smiled as I looked up at him. He shook his head and I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Steve had kept the sheets to one side of the bed, so he just grabbed the covers and threw them over us without making either of us move.

"I'm not exactly sure." I shook my head, "I think that most first times for people aren't the best, and here I am, thinking that I'll never have something as good again."

"Is that a challenge, McKenna?" I heard the playfulness in his voice and saw the smirk of his eyes.

"You tell me Rogers." I leaned forward and kissed him, "But this time I steer." I threw the intertwined leg over his waist, straddling him. Both of us smiled as round two began.

* * *

**Okay, now that my face matches the color of an eggplant after I read through it again, I really do appreciate ALL of those who have read this story (I know how many there are, I check the stats) and I cannot thank you enough. I'm starting to finish up the writing, but if there is a delay, don't worry, it'll just be finals week kicking my rear end.**

**Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for taking the time to read this story.  
Much love, Holly**


	21. Chapter 21: 1944

Steve smiled down at me as the music played in the hall. It was New Year's Eve and midnight had just struck. Most of the Commandos had asked for me to be their first kiss of the year, and I complied. But at the last minute I tricked them but moving my head at the last moment, opting for a kiss on the cheek. I hugged Will tightly.

However, Bucky wouldn't take no for an answer, since after his kiss on his cheek, he grasped my face in his hands and dipped me down for a passionate kiss. The soldiers around us cheered as we pulled up; I smacked him on the shoulder as I blushed.

"You seemed to enjoy that." Steve quipped as I walked to him, taking a sip of my scotch. I rolled my eyes as I sat next to him in a simple wooden chair.

"Whatever you say, Rogers." I shook my head and he laughed. "Now hold still." I mumbled as I grasped his chin. "You need a New Year's kiss." I gave him a smacking kiss on his right cheek, and he blushed as I released his chin. I laughed and asked jokingly, "You enjoy that, Cap?"

Steve turned to me and rested his hand on mine, he then leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Happy New Year, Josephine." I felt my face heat up and redden as I smiled at my captain.

"Happy New Year, Steven." I grabbed my drink and leaned back in my chair, observing the rest of the soldiers in the corners, whispering and pointing towards me. "Geez, you'd think I was a kiss-o-gram." I muttered, sipping on the brown liquid. "The way that everyone else is looking at me." I glanced down at the simply designed glass that held my drink.

I didn't even think that I had dressed too untastefully. I had packed one skirt, aside from the one I wore on the plane ride to England, I was dressed in the cream knee-length A-lined skirt with black polka dots and a long-sleeve black blouse. My hair had been left untouched and there was only a swipe of red lipstick. I gazed at my glass in exasperation, "This doesn't help much either." I pursed my lips in frustration.

"Erskine had told me that it might happen, a side effect." I looked up at Steve, "Did he ever tell you?"

I shook my head, "I never really drank when I was around him, out of respect. And if he brought some of his own..." Steve smirked as I trailed off. "It's more for the taste now. I used to drink with my father when my mom had late nights at the bakery." I smiled, "I'm pretty sure to this day, she still doesn't know."

"You still miss him." I nodded, swallowing and thinking back to Isaak. It was very odd for me to think about him now, since it had been over a month since he had died, but every so often he pops into my head. I looked down back at my glass and traced the edge of it with my free hand.

"He taught me how to defend myself, how to shoot." I looked back up to Steve. "I wish I could say I was fighting for him." I swallowed heavily and began to chew the inside of my bottom lip.

I heard Steve sigh, "I wish I could say the same for my parents." I glanced up at him again and saw the sadness and heartbreak in his eyes.

I gave him a sad smile and raised my glass to my shoulder. "To those who raised us, teaching us inner strength and undying love." I took a sip as Steve nodded. I swallowed the liquid and widened my smile. "My dad would have liked you a lot, you know. My mom sure does." He smiled, "You'll most likely meet her, after this is all over. That is if you want to."

Steve smiled broadly, "I'd like that." Cheers from the men pulled us away from the conversation. "Do you think we should join them?"

I shook my head, "As much as I would like to, Steve, I think soldiers and alcohol don't mix too well, throw someone like me into that mix and it gets worse." I sighed before downing the remaining contents of my glass. I rose from my seat. "No, I believe I'll go and write a kind letter to my mother and retire for the night." I looked down at Steve, "And you, Captain?"

He looked out toward the troops, "I'll catch up with you in a bit, Josie." I smiled and grabbed my coat off the chair, sliding it over me and buttoning it up. "Lieutenant."

I smiled, "Captain." Shoving my hands into my pockets of the coat, I stepped out of the hall. I shuddered as the cold winter air shoved its way onto my bare face.

I walked quickly over the frozen ground and to the thinly covered tent. I changed quickly into a thick pair of pants and a tight long-sleeve shirt, attempting to protect myself from the weather. I reached for a pen and paper in my trunk to write to my mom. I composed myself, keeping in mind that I had to take on a different persona for her letter. I had always been formal with my mother after I had moved to New York, but I assume after the war, we could easily warm up to each other again. Well, I could try.

'_Dear Mother,_

_Happy New Year! I hope that it's not too unpleasant back in Omaha, it's freezing here. I think that my captain might throw me out of the tent if I continue to complain._

_I hope that the bakery had a good month, since you always sell out of cakes and cookies for the holidays a week before Christmas._

_William and I are still healthy and uninjured, even after the secret attack on the camp after we had stopped at an RAF and Soviet bast. Our captain took quite a blow to his back when we where carrying out our first mission, but he seems perfectly fine._

_I know that once our job is done, this war will end soon. So don't worry too much, mom._

_Love, _

_Josephine.'_

I sighed as I folded up the paper and capped the pen. I blinked my eyes a few times and stood up, stretching my arms and back.

"I'm surprised." I turned to see Steve enter the tent, "You usually wrap yourself in a blanket and start shivering and swearing." I rolled my eyes, but began to rub my arms.

"I wonder why I didn't feel it until you left the tent flap open." I smirked as he dropped the flap of the tent, closing it. "I hope I was civil enough for her." I sighed as I licked the flap of the envelope and pressed it closed.

"The last time you wrote to her was..." Oh, he had forgotten. I swallowed heavily as I began to her address in Nebraska.

"Before we shipped off. I used some very choice and colorful words in that one." I looked up at Steve. "Hopefully she'll find this one in better company." He gave me a hopeful smile. "But that's all I can do for now." I placed the letter in the trunk, then looked up to my captain.

"Right, I'll leave you to, well, that." I pointed to the pole of sleepwear, then turned around to face the other side of the tent. I bit my lip as I heard the rustle of clothes and Steve clearing his throat nervously. "I can leave." I hear the rustling stop. "If I still make you uncomfortable, I can step out for a bit, out of the tent."

I stood still in the silence, then heard footsteps move closer to me. "Josie, it's fine. Having you here make things a little calmer, since you're never nervous."

Confused, I whipped around, aware that Steve's chest was bare. "You don't think I ever get nervous?" I snapped at him. "Being here, fighting for my life and for thousands of others has never made me so nervous in my entire life! And then there's you!" I jabbed a finger at him, "You have it all on a damn silver platter. You're the one who seems so put together."

"Maybe out on the battlefield." Steve mumbled, his face turning red. "But this-" He gestured to himself and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh for God's sake, Rogers. I've already seen you without a shirt, twice. It just takes time to adjust, to adapt to these extreme social conditions. I've spent plenty of time being wooed left and right, so _this_ is not of ill consequence." I sighed, "This is you chance to adapt. A blushing soldier can only be endearing for so long." I smiled at him, "It's your call, Cap." I turned back and placed my hands on my hips, waiting for a response.

There was a sigh from Steve, "You can turn around." I smiled and turned back to face him.

"I hoped you'd adapt. You're used to it." I winked at him and poked his chest. I blinked astonishment, "Wow, these _are_ real." I watched Steve blush. "Sorry, I can't help but toy with you for a bit." I smiled apologetically at him. I walked to my cot and picked up my borrowed book from Steve, "Now put some damn clothes on. I don't want to sleep near a Capsicle." I hugged myself and felt myself shivering, placing the open book in my folded lap. "Is it me, or did it just drop another 20 degrees?" I turned to Steve, "And here I thought that New York was cold when I moved from Nebraska. This is nothing." I grabbed my folded blankets and tossed them over me. "I think I'll be the one turning into an icicle." Steve laughed, "I'm glad you find my lack of body heat funny, Rogers. Wait until you see me as blue as your uniform and we'll see how funny it is." I glanced as him as I lay down in my cot. "Sleep well." I turned over and closed my eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

"If you're gonna keep complaining." Steve mumbled. I heard the rustle of sheets and more weight was placed on me. I turned to look at Steve.

"Keep your sheets." I muttered, picking them up. Steve shook his head and I stared at him, confused on this extremely generous gesture.

"Adjustment, right?" He picked up both sets of sheets and smiled at me. "We'll share both of them."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, someone's adapting quickly." I smiled back and tried to scoot over. "Come on, I can already feel the numbness spreading."

He shook his head and crawled into the sheets of the cot, his body heat quickly changing the temperature of the small bed. "Lift your head." I did as I was told, and his arm rested on the pillow, and I rested my head on it.

"You're so warm." I mumbled, a sleepy smile on my face as exhaustion finally caught up to me. I gazed sleepily at Steve, knowing that a goofy smile was on my face. "Happy New Year, Steve Rogers." I leaned forward and placed my lips on his for a quick moment. "And good night." I didn't move back from his face, but closed my eyes, allowing sleep to finally take over.

* * *

I woke with a startle, the yelling outside caused me to look around. I remembered Steve sharing the cot with me before I fell asleep, but that was it. That was all I remembered. I grabbed my boots and slid them on with my jacket, stepping out of the tent.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled as silence fell over the campsite. "It must be pretty damn important, since you're all yelling loud enough for the Third Reich to hear us in Berlin." I glared at all of them again, "Fine, don't tell me. But I know that you haven't slept yet, and I can be very loud if I want to be." I turned back, but made a full circle as I face them again. "Has anyone seen Rogers?"

"He went for a walk, but that was an hour ago." Bucky said, "He looked like there was something really racking his brain."I stepped off the tent platform and walked down to him. "He didn't tell me what was wrong."

I smiled, "Just go get some rest, Barnes. I'll see what' troubling Steve." Bucky nodded and retreated to his tent. I stepped off the campsite to look for my commanding officer.

I wandered through the heavily wooded area and darkness until I saw a familiar figure sitting on what looked like a tree trunk. "Steven?" I called and I walked forward to face him. "What's wrong? The boys woke me up and Bucky said that you walked off." Steve's face flushed. Realization hit me, "Oh God, did I say or do something before I fell asleep?" I covered my mouth with a numbing hand as Steve's face darkened. "That's it, isn't it?" He was definitely red now. "Steve, whatever happened, you need to forget it. I wasn't myself." He opened his mouth to speak, "Please, Steve. Whatever I did is not nearly as important as what we have to do on the battlefield and we can't worry about petty think I did half-awake and partially drunk." I held out a had to him. "Just come back, get some sleep. Since you haven't yet."

"How did you know that?" He looked completely confused and astonished as he stood up.

"Being Irish has its downsides. I can see the bags and dark circles under your eyes." I pointed to his face as I spoke. "Come on, I need my cheap heater." He laughed and took my hand.

We returned to the tent in silence as everyone else had dispersed and were most likely passed out in their tents. Steve slipped into the cot first and hugged me close to him as I got comfortable in the small space between us. I closed my eyes and fell into a comfortable sleep.

"_Josie, hurry up." A voice called out to me. "Hurry up or we'll miss it." I was moving up hill and it seemed much more difficult than usual, even with the packs I have to carry._

"_Oh for God's sake, Stark. I'm pregnant with twins. I'm hurrying as fast as I can carry myself." I huffed as I went up the incline. My hand instinctively went to my bulging stomach, as I continued to ascend the hill._

"_Give her a break. She can still take you down and you know it." I looked up to Steve, who placed one hand where mine was and the other arm wrapped around my waist, slowly pushing me up. "Some father I am, huh?"_

_I gave him a small smile, "I think fiancé is more appropriate. They haven't even come yet and I've never seen you this worried, not even in Germany." Steve continued to help me up to the top of the hill and I nearly fell over as I rested my hands on my knees, which was difficult enough already. "Alright, happy Tony? I'm here. What was I going to miss?"_

"_Just this." Lights in Flushing Meadows blinded us as the wind picked up, sending my shoulder-length dark brown hair past my face. I pulled my navy blue hoodie closer to me._

_I watched in complete astonishment as I watched the lights. "Stark Expo." I murmured. "I thought you scrapped ever doing it again after Vanko."_

"_Well, I remember how much you wanted to be here for the last one." He looked like his father in the glow of the lights. "I thought that this would be a good wedding present for both of you."_

_Steve opened his mouth in protest, but I squeezed his hand to stop him from talking. "Before we accept it, is it-"_

"_It's opened to the public." Tony smiled, "You two would never be happy with it otherwise." Swept with emotion, I released myself from Steve's grasp and hugged Stark._

"_Thank you, Tony. It's perfect."_

I opened my eyes as Steve's arms tightened around me. Pursing my lips, I prayed that this moment would last a little longer. I brushed fallen hair from my captain's face. He looked so at peace, so calm and I couldn't sense any tension in his muscles as he slept.

My lips curled in to a smile as I squirmed around in the ungodly heat he was giving off. He was like a furnace. I saw Steve smile and I narrowed my eyes. "How long have you been awake?" I asked quietly, nearly an audible whisper.

Steve opened his eyes. "A little before you woke up. You looked so different, I couldn't bring myself to wake you and get up." I put my head on Steve's arm again and looked up at him. "You were talking in your sleep."

"Was I?" I remembered some of my dream and I felt my brows furrow, "I didn't say anything stupid, did I?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Aside from the mumbling about being pregnant, that's all I got." he shrugged his shoulders. "And God help the poor man who's the father."

I laughed as I sat up in the bed, sending the sheets toward the foot of the cot. "I happen to think I can make some poor bastard happy." I slapped Steve's arm as he sat up. "And I'll be peachy keen through the whole process."

"A dollar says it can't be done." Steve rose out of the bed and went to his trunk, pulling out his choice of clothes for the day, before we set out later in the day.

"You're on, Rogers." I smirked as I took off my long-sleeve shirt and tossed it at his head. I laughed loudly as I grabbed a black shirt and threw it over my head as he tuned to face me, blush crawling up his neck. "I gotta find a poor bastard first." I stood up and patted his cheek. "But I'll leave you to Peggy." I smiled and stepped out of the tent.

"How did you figure that out?" Steve was the perfect shade of red. So the feeling was mutual, not that it was too difficult to decipher.

"The first night I met you. The look you two you gave each other could have set the bar on fire." We were the only two out on the campsite as I looked around. "I'll keep my trap shut. You just need to grow up and do something about it." I poked his chest and turned to the open tent.

"So, how about some food?" The open tent stored plenty of the provisions and ammunition, keeping us completely prepared in case we were stranded or were to run out of ammo or guns between missions. Both of which were highly unlikely, because of Steve's public profile and my paranoia to always be prepared.

"'Cause I have to admit, I'm starving." I called back as I grabbed the pan and a few eggs, which we had to use first before they froze. A bit of butter was placed in the pan as I took the eggs out and put the pan on the rest over the fire. I watched the butter melt and cracked the eggs into the pan, I listened to them crackle from the hear and watched the edges bubble.


	22. Chapter 22: 1944

Four bases had now been taken out, but we had two to go and had no luck in finding where HYDRA had their command center, where Schmidt was hiding until after our attacks,sending him running to the rubble. Every agent we had captured was rendered useless, thanks to those annoying cyanide tablets acting as teeth. Fortunately, we hadn't found anyone else with a bomb implanted in them, it was all death by consental poisoning. The late months of winter were on us as we reached the base in Greece.

"Now this is my kind of weather." I said as I stretched my arms out, throwing my head back and closed my eyes as the sea breeze whipped past me, the setting sun warming my dark blue uniform. "Warm, lots of rain, even more sun." I smiled as I turned to my commanding officer. "Why did the war have to be in the damn winter? And why did we have to be in one of the coldest places on earth while we were at it?"

Steve smiled and shook his head, "You're the one who suggested it." My face fell as I stared at him, completely taken aback by his remark.

"You're the one who agreed to it." I snapped back, my hands resting on my jutting hips as I turned to face him. "You don't always have to listen to me, you know." I arched an eyebrow at him, daring him to talk back to me.

He knew how to pick his battles. "We'll set up here, past the edge of the cliff. Then we'll set up the next plan." I rolled my eyes and huffed. "What was that?"

I blinked for a moment and stared at him, "Nothing, sir." I answered as I walked up and past him, "I need to do some scouting." I called behind me and I ran off before Steve could say anything.

Knowing that it wasn't the best thing, you have to understand that I hate sitting in one place for a long time for no apparent reason. It gets pretty irritating. I needed to burn off that energy that was building up in me since we boarded that damn plane. I had sent a wire to Phillips and Peggy before we set off and hadn't heard back from them. Hopefully the Blitz hadn't gotten too bad.

The moss covered rocks and ground were proven difficult to manage, but after some time, I was able to run as quickly as I did back in Europe. That was one good thing, flat ground meant easy to run. But experience told me that it was easy to spot for a sniper too.

My mom had written back, asking me if I had any trouble 'finding my niche' with the rest of my team, which I easily replied that I was a valued member, even Will had written the same thing to her. We now started to write each other on a regular basis, where I had finally confided in someone about the confusing thoughts in my head about Steve.

Don't get me wrong, I admire him for his leadership and I'd follow him into a burning building before he told me to, but there was something else that made me hold a gaze on him longer, take me to respond a little slower now-a-days. She had finally written back, and I had yet to read the letter. I knew that Steve would ask me about the letter, and I couldn't risk him knowing just yet, if ever.

I found a relatively sturdy tree and leaped up to the sturdiest branch, making myself comfortable. I sighed as I pulled the folded ivory envelope from one of my pouches at my waist and glared at my mother's slanted and perfect cursive reading 'Josephine Rosa-Angela McKenna'. I flipped it over and opened the letter.

_'My dear Josie,_

_I hope that you and your brother are safe as you read this, and that the weather is being much fairer for you. Hearing that you are going to the Mediterranean makes it seem like the war is more a vacation for you, though the radio tells me differently. _

_I was thinking of you as I was making Irish Soda Bread the other day, since you loved it when you were a little girl and you and your father used to eat it as you listened to a baseball game. I hope you think of him every so often as you're fighting, just like he did. The same goes for your older brother as well._

_Considering your predicament with your captain, about the little things you mentioned, sweetheart I believe that you are in love. When I first met your father, I had the exact same reactions that you described to me in your letter. And that dream where you told me that you were carrying his children and betrothed, that proved to me that you were. I wish that it would go away and make things easier for you, but that is hardly likely to change since you two spend so much time together, from what William tells me._

_I wish I could tell you that you should tell him, but because of what you tell me about this Agent Carter and Captain Rogers, I believe you should wait until this war is over before you tell him. That way you don't have anything else tying the two of you together if he doesn't feel the same way._

_I pray for you and your lion heart that your father put there, hoping that you will continue to make me proud of you as I tell the women that visit that my daughter is the one next to Captain America in the picture you sent, which is now hanging on the wall of the bakery, not that I don't point out my son and tell them that he's still single. I love you and William very much, and please don't forget it while you are so far away._

_Love, _

_Your Mother.'_

I reread the letter again, me in love with Steve? That sounds- that's just-Oh dear God, my mother's right. I'm in love with my commanding officer, and there's nothing I can do about it. I swallowed heavily as I looked at the landscape, the letter falling from my sight as I rested my hand in my lap. What the hell was I supposed to do? Just wait and hope that Steve won't like Peggy anymore? I rested my head in my hands and softly groaned in frustration. What to do?

I stood on the branch and I folded the letter as many times as I possibly could before placing it back into my utility belt. I jumped down and retraced my steps, soon appearing behind Steve. "Oh, did I miss the barn raising?" I questioned as he turned to face me. "Sorry, I just felt a little to wound up."

"It's fine. And yeah, it's all done." I nodded and walked to our tent without saying much else. "Josie." I turned to Steve as I sat on my cot. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm just exhausted." I smiled up at him, "I'll be fine." I pulled my boots off and sat cross-legged on the cot.

"Stay here, I'll have Morita make some coffee for you. Then we'll go over the plans." I nodded at Steve as he left and I threw my head back, whining in emotional turmoil. Why was I dealt this horrible hand from the Fates, it wasn't fair. I stopped myself quickly, saying that there are people much worse off than I was with unrequited and nonreciprocating love. I pushed all of those thoughts in the back of my mind as Steve reentered the tent.

"Drink up." He smiled as he handed me the tin mug, sitting on his own cot as I nursed the dark nonalcoholic liquid. I finished the cup of coffee quickly and placed it on the floor. "Feel better?"

I nodded, "A bit, enough to get me through these." I reached into my trunk and pulled out the map. "Are we ready?"

* * *

Crouched on a rooftop, I gazed through my binoculars trying to find anything that would lead us to the next HYDRA base. The humidity of the air made it impossible to keep my hair in check, so I resorted to have it completely pulled away from my face in a ponytail at the base of my skull. I had obviously scouted ahead, making things easier for me to distance myself from Steve.

I shook my head, no Josie, not now. This is so much more important than anything else that is going on in that scattered head of yours. I looked through my binoculars again and grabbed my communicator. "Hey Bucky, have anything yet?" Barnes was stationed at the top of a bell tower, eyes on everything.

"Nope, just a bunch of ghost streets. Wait a minute," There was a pause and rumbling. "Do you head that?"

"Yep. You think it's a tank or something?" I gazed through my binoculars and gaped at the sight. "Son of a bitch." A tank as large as my home in Omaha was roaming the streets, a big red HYDRA symbol painted on it. "I think we found our ticket in." I folded my binoculars and placed them in my utility belt. "I'm hitchhiking. Care to let our captain know?"

"Copy that, Lieutenant. Just be careful." I rolled my eyes and pocketed the com as I waited to jump down into the cobble-stoned roads. I'd hitch a ride after they did their surveillance here and I could hide completely under the radar. Hopefully I'd get in and set the stepping stones for the rest of the team and another factory would be checked off the list.

A better idea crossed my mind and I chose to act on that instead. I jumped down and waited in the alley, hoping that the thing would move slowly. I headed towards the opening into the street and laid on my stomach. As I heard the tank getting closer, I rolled onto my back in the street. I watched the tank pass over me and I grabbed the pipes and bars of the underbelly and continued with my ride.

"Are you nuts?!" I heard my com squawk and I unclipped it, listening to Steve and Bucky scold me like I was a child stealing a cookie before supper. "You could have been a pancake if you weren't careful."

"But I was, you two. So quit yelling at me and let's get this done." I said as calmly as I could before shutting off my communicator and clung to the bars with my legs tucked into spaces between them. I tilted my head enough to see where we were heading, knowing that I didn't have to wait until the tank stopped, because that'd be too exhausting on my end and I'd risk being seen and that was a whole other ball of wax.

I heard German words as the tanks slowed down and I dropped to the ground, quickly knocking out the four guards at the entrance and slinking into the factory's yard. I quickly looked around as I watched another tank leave, no doubt we'd have to take care of that. There weren't many other guards in sight, which made me very nervous and very worried. I climbed up one of the tanks and jumped from there to the rooftop, landing perfectly. I was careful leaning over, since most of the top was made of glass. I could see that there were almost 100 guards in the room's perimeter alone. Pursing my lips, I knew that I had to set off the attack with a bomb, the thing I didn't have. I sighed, grabbing my communicator and crouched down.

"Cap, it's Rose. There's too many guards for me to get in with a big enough bang." I swallowed, "I may need to sneak in first." I cringed, as if I saw the frustration in Steve's face.

"What? How many guards are there? And what makes you think that getting in can help?" His words were sharp and fast, but I understood every word. "What makes me think you'll be okay?"

I blinked and sighed before continuing, "I don't know if I'll be safe, but I know that Stark's research with the blue glowy charges that you confiscated nearly knocked him out with a laser pointer. If I can hook one bomb up to each end of maybe two charges. A big enough bang." I could feel the grip on my communicator was tight enough to turn my fingers white, which they were. "It's what needs to be done, Captain. Let me do this." I pursed my lips and waited for my commanding officer's response.

"Permission granted, Lieutenant." I knew from his tone that he didn't like what I was about to do. "Go get 'em."

"Yeah, set those German asses on fire." Bucky quipped and I laughed. I heard some scolding through my laughter.

"I'll be sure, sergeant. They'll come your way moonin' ya." He chuckled, "Well, see you fellas later." I turned off the com and began to formulate a plan to get in and get a disguise.

Walking to the edge of the roof, I could see at least 20 on each side of the building with at least 10 more circling. I have to hand it to Schmidt, he knows how to step up his defenses, but even now, this was a little much. What was so important that he had to have at least 200 guards around one factory? I saw a circle of guards marching around in a small man. I took out my binoculars and peaked to see the big shot.

My mouth drop. Dr. Zola, Schmidt's right hand man. That's why it was high-leveled security, the scientific head honcho was there. Good thing he was heard to be a coward, thankfully we learned that from my quickly growing legendary radio skills. With Jones translating, we were near instoppable. But now the pressure was really on for me, because I needed to get into the plant before Zola entered, and try to capture him before the rest of the boys followed.

"Lieutenant McKenna." My com squawked, making me jump at the sound of Steve's voice. "The three charges should be enough to burn the place to the ground, plant the bombs and get out of there fast as you can."

"But sir, I have a-" I didn't matter what I was going to say, I knew that when Steve cut me over.

"I don't want to hear it. Plant the bombs and get the hell out of dodge. Is that clear?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Is that clear, Lieutenant?" His voice was full of annoyance, "Don't think I don't know that you rolled your eyes. It's an order."

I sighed again, "Yes sir." I responded flatly, before clipping my com again. I was not happy with Rogers at the moment. As he spoke to me, square jaw fixed, thick muscular neck tight, ice blue eyes almost aflame, plump lips- Josephine focus. I crawled to another panel and found only two guards, both about my size. I smirked, this would be easy.

* * *

I tightened the belt around my waist and adjusted the goggles on my face. From afar I knew that I would pass as a HYDRA agent, but if I got too close, I could be the next head on a pike for Schmidt's collection. I straightened myself and rid all the emotion in face, making me feel lifeless as I entered the main room of the factory. A few of the agents nodded at me, and I nodded back as I continued to one end of the room. They must have thought I was overlooking everything for Zola, which made things easier.

I neared a table and when most of the guards were turned away, I placed a bomb already set for ten minutes and walked around to where the next one was going to be placed. Within five minutes I finished my walk-around bomb planting and I managed to slide out of the room without so much as a glance from the guards.

Five minutes. I shed the extra clothing in the room and ascended to the roof again, getting a running start to land on one of the leaving tanks without much of a second glance from the two unconscious men that I had knocked earlier. I turned back and looked for a sturdy tree to hop on. I took my chance and landed, quickly gaining against the tank since I had planted the third bomb and ran to the church building.

Steve saw me with relieve in his eyes and Bucky smirking at me, "I oughta slap you." I mumbled as I glanced at Steve. "Dr. Zola was paying a visit. I could have captured him." I saw the smoke from the factory rise. I sat down on the bell tower's window ledge, leaning against the side pane. "I could have got him for information."

"I what if you got him but didn't get out in time? What good would it have done?" I looked up to gaze at Steve, Barnes seemed to have magically disappeared. "Is that one possibility worth your life?" I blinked at him in confusion. "It was too risky. Can't lose you just yet."

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "I'm too tired to argue right now, Steve. It's been a very long day for me." I sighed and looked up to the hazy Mediterranean sky.

I felt arms wrap around me as I was being picked up, I was too exhausted to protest. "I'll take you back. Don't worry about it." Steve's voice was soft as I rested my head on his chest. "Just get some sleep."

"Aye aye, Cap." I mumbled as my eyes drifted shut.


	23. Chapter 23: 2012

"_Jo, go faster, Jo." The little boy giggled as I clung to him tightly, we were spinning very fast around the room._

"_Tony, you know I can't do that." I said as we slowed down, "I might send you flying across the room." I pinched his nose and put him on the floor. By the height, he was maybe 5 or 6. "And shouldn't you be working on that motorbike I got you?" I rested my hands on my hips._

"_Yeah, but I like spending time with you." Tony looked up at me and tilted his head down as he blushed._

_I smiled and bent over. "I like spending time with you too, buddy." I reached down to ruffle his hair. "Since you like spending time with me so much, how about we go for a walk, hm?" I pointed out the window of the New York penthouse. "It's beautiful outside. We'll go to Central Park, maybe get some ice cream?"_

_He beamed at me, reaching out his hand to mine. I laughed as I took it, "Guess I got my answer, huh?" I walked with him toward the elevator as I grabbed my purse, a small red one that crossed over me._

I turned over and squeezed the hand encased around mine. It was returned by a tightening around my waist. I smiled and let myself fall back to sleep.

"_Josie, you aren't going to believe this." Tony, now 12, ran up to me, holding a piece of paper. "I got a letter from MIT."_

_I widened my eyes and looked at the letter. "Tony, that's fantastic." I leaned forward to hug him. "I'm so proud of you." I pursed my lips, since I was afraid to ask, "Did you say anything to your parents yet?" Tony hung his head and I pulled him close to me. "You don't have to answer, I'm sorry I said anything." I petted his hair, "What did MIT say?"_

"_When I graduate, they want me to go to college there." He sounded upset as I looked up at him. "But I don't think I wanna go."_

"_Why not?" I said, moving over on the ledge so Tony could sit next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. "You could really teach those college boys a lesson. Tell them how to really start a car." I smirked as I looked down at him._

"_But," He sighed, "I don't like going to school, everyone thinks I'm dad and I'm not." I furrowed my brow, but let him continue. "And I don't like that you're here all by yourself."_

"_Oh, Tony." I stood up, resting my hands on his shoulders, "Don't you ever think for a moment that I won't be there to cheer for you all the way. I'll visit you every other weekend, and I'll drive you up here for the holidays." He looked down and I tilted his chin back up. "And you, Anthony Edward Stark, are **not** your father. And I love you because of that." I smiled and hugged him again._

"_Josie, can I ask you something?" I nodded as I sat next to him again. "Dad and Mom age, but you don't. Why is that?" I blinked as I stared at Tony, I knew that this would come eventually but not this soon._

_I sighed, "Well, Tony, to tell you the story, I have to go back." I stood up to grab a chair and sat cross-legged in my jeans and bare feet, my faded t-shirt loosely hanging off my body._

"_How far back?" The preteen placed the letter on the ledge of the window and crossed his legs. I smiled and leaned forward._

"_See that poster, on the wall?" I pointed to the war bond poster I had framed, Howard didn't like that I had it, but it never made me forget him._

"_Yeah, that's from World War 2, Captain America, dad helped him fight Nazis." Tony shrugged his shoulders and turned to me, "Why's that important?"_

"_Captain America wasn't the only one your dad helped in the war." I smiled as I clenched my hands. "He helped me fight them, too."_

I felt my eyes flutter open as I felt the heat of the sun warm my bare skin. I looked ahead and saw Steve smiling down at me. I smiled back, "Good morning, Captain." I leaned forward to give him a kiss. "How did you sleep?" I rested my hand on his shoulder and my chin on the center of his chest.

"Better than I have in a long time." He smiled and kissed me again. "And you?" I gave him a small smile and nodded, but didn't say anything to it. "You were dreaming, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was." I drifted off into my thoughts and I could see Steve staring at me, wanting to tell him what my subconscious had conjured up. "I was dreaming about Tony as a kid." I smiled and gazed out the window. "Just one of the days I was watching and he was about 6, then when I told him about I was a solider and when I told him about you." My smile grew, "He was twelve and he had a full-ride waiting for him at MIT. He didn't want to go because he didn't want to leave me alone." I could feel my face fall as I continued to gaze out the window. "I wonder if I did something wrong in raising him." I felt a body shift underneath me and I looked back at Steve, whose brow was furrowed. "What?" I raised my head off his chest and gazed back at him. "What is it?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Josie." He reached forward and began to stroke my mussed hair. "He's just a Stark." I smiled at the comment, "But I've seen what you've done to make him a better person, and that doesn't make you a bad mother." Steve smiled back at me and leaned forward, kissing me briefly. He sighed as he rested his head down on the pillow again. "I wish we didn't have to move." I hummed in compliance and rested the side of my face on his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"_Miss McKenna, Mr. Stark and Miss Potts have asked if you and Captain Rogers would join them for breakfast." _JARVIS' voice called over the PA. I could tell Steve was rolling his eyes, but it didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Tell Mr. Stark we'll be there in half an hour, JARVIS." I lifted my head up as I talked to the speaking system. I looked back at Steve after there was no response from JARVIS, whose face had a scowl. "Oh, come on. Pepper and I will be the buffer between the two of you." I smiled as I rolled off the bed, without the bed sheet, but made sure that I was only revealing my backside to Steve. "And you should get dressed, Captain." I smiled as I turned back to him as I opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind me. He was flushed red, wide eyed and gape mouthed as he stared at me.

I ran back to my room in a fit of giggles, Steve's reaction was exactly what I was hoping would happen. I quickly closed the door behind me and walked toward my closet. I pulled out a strapless yellow sundress and and black sport jacket with red piping along the edges. I placed myself into the clothes and went into the bathroom.

It's funny to look into a mirror for almost 70 years and look exactly the same, but only at first glance. I leaned closer to see that the crinkles at the corners of my eyes were starting to become prominent, the same with my parentheses around my mouth. If you could look anywhere on my face to see aging, you'd see it in my eyes. Still green like my dad's but so worn and tired and old. I pursed my lips before finishing my face by putting on some mascara and a little lipstick. I bite on the inside of my lower lip and grabbed a brush to run through my hair.

It was really long now, ending at my waist and it had gotten lighter, more of a dark chocolate brown than it's usual black. It had persevered through the decades of ironing, more hot rollers, teasing to High Heaven and crimping. I tilted my head, slipping gold hoop earrings in and straightening my jacket, thinking about all the things that I had gone through in this life, and yet it only felt like it was beginning. I went back into my room to slip into a pair of coral colored wedges and walked out to the kitchen, where I could hear the clatter of plates.

I stopped in my tracks as I stared as Steve, who had his back turned from me. He wore a pair of black dress shoes which was paired nicely with a pair of dark washed jeans and a light blue button-down shirt, which wasn't tucked in. I pursed my lips and tiled my head again as I stared wide-eyed in awe. He looked so modern, like he wasn't 'the man out of time' anymore. I felt my heart catch in my throat as Steve turned around. "Hey," He smiled and walked forward, wrapping arms around me. "How long have you been there?"

I smirked and gazed up at him through my eyelashes, "Long enough to see that I wish I hadn't agreed to that invitation." I placed my hands on his shoulders and jutted my chin out to look at him easier than before. "I want to tear this off of you."

Steve smiled and squeezed my waist. "Well, the sooner we get up there, the sooner we get back here." I smiled back as he took my hand and we walked to the elevator. Domino barked before the button was pushed and trotted towards us.

"No, of course we wouldn't leave without you, boy." I grinned, crouching down and scratching him behind his ears. The elevator doors closed and I could feel the push down as it rose up. I sighed and stood back up. I clenched my hands into fists and quickly releasing them, repeating this instantly to calm my nerves. I sighed as the elevator ceased its movement, "Ready, Cap?" I held my hand out to him and he grasped it in his own and gave me a nervous smile as the door opened.

* * *

The brunch was actually very pleasant for the first half an hour or so, Pepper must have told him to behave. I had to laugh to myself because he only listened to a handful of people in the world, and Pepper and I were two of that handful. Regardless he knew about what Steve and I did, it was in his eyes every time he looked at me in the eye and spoke about some new bio jet fuel that he wants to create or the next floor plan of the new and just as gaudy Stark Tower.

But like every Stark that I've met in my lifetime, they can't keep their mouths shut for too long. "So, how was the apartment after those two kids left? Must have been quiet." Tony asked and I glared as I watched Steve flush slightly.

"I hardly think that it's any of your business, Tony. I don't ask about your bedside manner with Pepper, but keep pestering us and I will." I said with my head tilting to the side as I spoke calmly. He shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed his coffee mug, I didn't get to him. "And no, it was very loud, not that I'm complaining." I smiled as I placed my hand on the inside of Steve's thigh, causing him to jump, his knee hitting the table.

Tony choked on his coffee as he stared at me and Pepper reached behind him to pat his back. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." I heard a voice from behind us. I turned and stood as I looked back at my successor from SHEILD. "General McKenna." Fury saluted me as I walked towards him, resting my hand on Steve's shoulder before walking closer.

"Sargent." I saluted back. "Quite usual for you to make a house call. Is there something that we should be worried about?" I turned back to Steve, "Or just a few here?"

"Actually, just you, General." I looked back at him, "Just a moment in private." I pursed my lips for a moment and glared as we walked to the next room, but far enough that they couldn't hear us.

"Nick, this better be important." I crossed my arms and huffed at him, "Believe it or not, I was having a nice time."

"Barton contacted me, said something about you getting out on the field again." I nodded, "It can be dangerous-"

"Nick, I don't want an agent job, I was thinking more of a recruitment and training." I smiled, "You know that I'm good enough for that. I did pick you."

Fury smirked back, "So you did. I don't think the council will really oppose you joining." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. The council was a worthless board of directors who tried to rule over the acting director of SHEILD. I had them breathing down my neck for almost 20 years before I snapped and informally informed them of my resignation and passed the reigns to Nick, despite their best efforts to push me in choosing someone else.

"I'll give 'em a run for their money." I smirked and reached out my hand for Nick to shake it, "You know I appreciate it." He took hold of my hand and he did what was expected of him.

"Welcome back aboard, Agent McKenna."

* * *

**Hey guys, you have no idea how happy I am to be back writing, but writer's block is becoming such a problem because if break. But don't worry, I will get myself writing more after the holiday madness here. Thanks again for reading!**

**Holly**


End file.
